Gods and Legends
by Lo'Gosh
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was destined for greatness even before his birth. It was that fear the village shuns him. However, a young girl saw his desire and wanted to stand with him. In doing so, she and Naruto would become the greatest legend in the history of shinobis. For even a God needs a Queen. Naruto/OC Uchiha. Strong/God-Like, Semi-Genius. New Team 7!
1. From the Great Tree

**Gods and Legends**

Uzumaki Naruto was destined for greatness even before his birth. It was that fear the village shuns him. However, a young girl saw his desire and wanted to stand with him. In doing so, she and Naruto would become the greatest legend in the history of shinobis. For even a God needs a Queen.

Naruto/OC (Uchiha Kyoko) (Kyoko means mirror and respectful child)

Strong/Smart Naruto.

This chapter has been edited

 **Chapter 01: The Great Tree**

Naruto kicks the can in the street as he walks in the street in Konoha, he had once again as he once again 'failed' the entrance exam for the Shinobi Academy.

He knew at once his exam had been sabotage at once, by several of the Chūnin instructors. He never understood why so many people hated him. He never did anything to them. Yet he could somehow feel the hatred and how intense it was. He even knew it was direct purely at him.

The only thing he could really come up with is it had to do with his parents, whose name he did not know. He even began to suspect he stolen from another village. It wasn't unheard of to have children from another village be brought to another.

The Sandaime Hokage's silence on the matter only made Naruto's suspicion grow even more and he started to believe he was a captured child.

There was nothing on him in the Konoha medical records regarding his birth. As far as Naruto was able to piece together, he wasn't even born in Konoha. A small part of him wanted to dismiss that theory and thought, but it grew stronger with each passing day.

That made the question about his birth as well as the identity of his origin grow. As far as he could tell, no 'Uzumaki' had every set foot in Konoha.

He found a clue in the Shinobi Records when he finally managed to break inside at night a couple nights back.

The Uzumaki Clan was a legendary clan, with powerful sealing abilities and powerful fighting abilities. The records went into details that Konoha had used and adaptive many of the Uzumaki's abilities into their own security defensives. However, their origin was unknown. As much of the records had been destroyed or removed. There were many lines that had been blacked out with a marker making the words and knowledge lost.

It was clear to Naruto he was an outcast of Konoha. He even began to suspect the Uzumaki's were enemies of Konoha and he was stolen from them or given up in hopes for peace.

All Naruto wanted, was family to be here for him. If he couldn't have that, then just a single friend would be nice.

Instead, the only thing he could do right now was kick the can and try to think of some way to find answers. However, he was sure the only one with answers was the Sandaime Hokage and he wasn't talking.

Naruto sighs and takes off down the street ignoring the looks the villagers and shopkeepers were giving him.

Getting fed up, Naruto took off and ran, not caring where he headed. He just wanted to clear his head.

Without realizing it Naruto was standing at a great tree. The tree that was created by the Shodaime Hokage. It was destroyed six years ago during the Kyūbi attack on Konoha, but the base of the great tree remains.

"Where the leaves dance, fire burns. The shadow of the fire will flash over the village, and the village leaves will grow once again." The voice of the Third Hokage said

Naruto has pondered those words over and over again. They never made sense to him. The Third Hokage always went on to say the village was family, and it was his job to look out for his family.

Then why, why was he so unwelcome here? Why did the village, whom the Third Hokage declared was family, shun him so much?

The only thing Naruto knew for sure, was that he didn't belong here. He knew somewhere, his true family was out there.

Naruto turns and walks away, unwilling to look at the tree any longer.

The Sandaime Hokage was looking out his window from his office and could see Naruto walking away from the Great Tree. While many villagers gave him a negative report, several of his seasonal shinobi's gave a different view. The most disturbing was Naruto's loyalty to the village.

Many shinobi's, even his own ANBU have feared Naruto holds no loyalty to the village.

In most cases, he would have ANBU keep a close eye on the individual. However, in this case, he could hardly blame Naruto for not having any loyalty to the village. The only thing he has received from the village was being shunned and hated. It was because of this, the village only pushes him further and further away. Parents weren't allowed to tell their children what Naruto was, but they made sure their children stay away from Naruto.

Growing up friendless and without love was only causing Naruto to neglect everyone around him.

Naruto was also starting to ask questions, questions the Third did not want him to ask. Though he should have expected it. Naruto wanted to know about his parents and family. At first, the Third Hokage said they died honorably against the Kyūbi, but Naruto began to push the questions. He wanted their names and to know who they were.

These were questions the Third avoid and it seems to push Naruto further away.

Naruto started to believe he was a political prisoner in Konoha. And his family were enemies of Konoha.

The problem with that was if Naruto started to believe it, then he would turn against Konoha.

The Third sighs and looks at the picture of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Minato, how do I save your son?"

"Still lacking a backbone, Saru?" A voice said.

The Third blink and looks down to see a short elderly woman standing before him.

"Genkai-Sensei." The Third said in shock.

"How you been your foolish monkey?"

"Truth be told sensei, not well. I got many things occupying my mind."

"Like young Uzumaki Naruto?" Genkai said.

"How did you know?" The Third said in shock.

"I've watched him for the past few days. This is not how the Fourth wants his son to be treated or respected. It's also clear things will only get worse from here on out. He needs to learn the truth. It may be the only thing to save him."

"Maybe, but the village…"

"You need to grow a backbone. You've always lack a backbone. That's why you let those stupid councilors and advisors push you around. Need I remain you, that it is you that is Hokage, not the other way around." Genkai scoff. "You've lost your fire."

"Genkai-sensei, I'm still…"

"The Saru I knew, understood what it meant to stand strong in the face of the world. Remember what the Shodaime Hokage told you. No matter what happens, no matter how the wind blows, it is your duty as Hokage to stand rooted as a tree and be strong in the face of the world when you do what is right. Even if the world is telling you it's wrong."

The Sandaime Hokage lowered his head as he recalled he was told that. Lately, he has been pushed around. Even when it came to the Uchiha's, he was letting his advisors pushing him around.

"I take it you're here to take Naruto with you."

"I am; I am getting old. Consider it payment for not being here when I was needed. Also, I wish to teach one last time."

"Then I have a request, take a small team with you. That way it won't appear to be favoritism towards Naruto." The Third said.

"Still lacking a backbone. Very well, I'll take a small team with me. Also, start acting like a Hokage." Genkai said as she disappears from view.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Naruto was sitting in the classroom. He was surprised when he got his acceptance letter. He thought for sure the Third must have done something to allow him to attend the academy. However, because he had the lowest scores, he was rank last. Or as Inuzuka Kiba said, the 'deadlast'. It was a name that stuck with him since he arrived up at the Academy. The very best in the Academy was Uchiha Sasuke. For a strange reason, he had a large number of fangirls that seem to cheer and follow him around.

Today Naruto was laying his head on his desk waiting for class to start. Everyone was being so loud. Naruto wished for some peace and quiet.

Iruka walks in and silence filled the classed.

"Alright listen up, today three of you are going to get a real treat. A personal training trip for four years with the renown shinobi, Genkai." Iruka said to the classroom.

"What?" The class shouted.

"Genkai-same, please come in," Iruka said.

Everyone watch as the door opens and an elderly woman walks in.

"What's this! She's just an old lady!" Kiba shouted as most of the class started laughing.

"Be respectful Kiba!" Iruka shouted. "She has trained the Yondaime and the Sandaime Hokage for years! She is perhaps the only person in the village who can fight the Hokage on even terms."

"I have decided to train three individuals for four years. I have watched you all for a week and have chosen three who will be my best students." Genkai said. She turns to look at Iruka who nods his head.

"Right I will now announce the three lucky students. Uchiha Kyoko." A young Uchiha female raised her head in surprise. "Kuchiki Byakuya." There was no real visible reaction, but he too had a look of surprise. "and Uzumaki Naruto."

This time it was Naruto who was most surprised. He was for sure thought that Sasuke was going to be chosen.

"Alright you young whippersnappers, we leave in thirty minutes, so say your goodbyes cause we got quite the hike to go."

Thirty minutes later they were out the gates and walking the village.

"What are you going to teach us?" Naruto asks.

"I will teach you the art of chakra. As well as how to act and think like a shinobi." Genkai responded.

"That doesn't tell us much," Kyoko said. "We could have stayed at the academy for that."

Byakuya said nothing. His grandfather, the only shinobi other than the Hokage and Councilor's who was alive during the Foundation Era, told him Genkai was a master well respected and very powerful. It was a rare honor to study under her. He told Byakuya to take every lesson seriously and learn as much as he can.

Nothing else was said as they hike through the forest.

After nearly three hours of walking, they finally reach a dojo in the middle of nowhere.

"Alright, I know you're tired, but this is a good chance to train. The first thing you're going to learn is how to control your chakra. However, this is easier said than done. The ability to control your chakra while in the midst of a fight is not an easy thing to do as you must maintain your focus. So I'm going to teach you something you wouldn't normally learn until your Genin's. That's tree climbing."

"Sounds lame," Naruto said.

"Try saying that when you have to get to the top of the tree without using your hands."

Genkai turns to the tree and immediately began to walk up the tree with her hands behind her back. The moment she got to the first branch she hung upside down.

"As a shinobi, you'll be expected to use chakra like this in the midst of a battle. It's very hard to gather one's chakra in the middle of combat. However, I will promise you this, if you train under me for four years, you'll be more than ready to face the world of shinobi's."

Genkai could only smirk at the disbelief faces of her three young students.

Things were going to become very interesting in the next four years to come.


	2. Graduation

**Gods and Legends**

This chapter has been edited

 **Chapter 02: Graduation**

Four years have pass since Naruto, Kyoko and Byakuya left with Genkai. While many in the academy have long forgotten about them, their return had suddenly spark an interesting set of topics. Byakuya and Kyoko had everyone believing had gotten a lot stronger. Naruto, who couldn't even pass the entrance exam was thought poorly of.

"Alright everyone sits down," Iruka said as he began the day's lessons. "Now, I'm sure you've all heard the news, but three of your classmates are coming back today. They will already be set as a team seeing how they've worked together for four years. It also wouldn't be fair to grade them as they haven't been here to be graded."

"The deadlast will need help the most!" Kiba shouted causing everyone to laugh.

The door slides open and silence filled the room as the Hokage came in followed by three kids. Kyoko and Byakuya were barely recognizable as their hair had gotten longer. The most surprising change was Naruto, instead of bright blond hair he had in the past, his hair was snowy white. It wasn't as long as the other two, but still, it was a surprising change.

Another surprising change was his two whisker marks were gone. Instead, Naruto looks like a serious shinobi. Before he looked gloomy and miserable. Now he was alert and headstrong.

The Third said nothing as he looks at Naruto and couldn't help but remember what Genkai told him.

 **Flashback**

"What happened to Naruto?" The Third asked the moment he got over his shock at Naruto's new look.

"He was training in the middle of the snow, trying to control his chakra and sense his surroundings better when the snow began to change his hair. It didn't take long for him his entire appearance and chakra to change as well." Genkai said with a smile at the Third smug look.

"Saru, I have something to tell you," Genkai said in a serious tone of voice. The Third gave her his undivided attention. "Uzumaki Naruto will be more powerful than any shinobi in his age group. I predict within the next ten years, he'll become the strongest shinobi in the region. You should know, become strong so fast means making enemies. Both from other villages, and from within."

"He's that strong already?" The Third said in amazement.

"His growth is phenomenal. That's not what scares me. He is very adept at molding senjutsu chakra. When he was learning to tune in chakra around him, he was slowly starting to mold senjutsu chakra. His ability to utilize and adapt is beyond anything I've ever seen. His talent will make him the strongest shinobi since the days of the Shodaime Hokage."

The Third was taken back so much he didn't even realize his pipe fell out.

The power of the Shodaime Hokage was legendary. He was by himself, a one-man army. Yet his strength hasn't been seen since his death. If Naruto had that kind of strength.

Genkai was right before he could enter his prime Naruto will have many enemies. From other villages and from within. He could already see Danzō plotting against Naruto in case Naruto became too powerful to control. That meant he had to make backup plans in case Danzō ever did make a move against Naruto. That meant he had to warn Kakashi and put Naruto under Kakashi's care immediately.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Alright, take your seats. Now I will announce your genin teams. Team 1…"

The Third said nothing as he watches everyone's reaction to the team listing.

"Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Kuchiki Byakuya and Uchiha Kyoko."

There was no visible reaction from the trio who spent four years together. If anything, they didn't even look surprised they were going to be together.

"Team Eight, Hyūga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team Nine, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. You'll be joined by a season Genin who needs replacements." Sakura cheers at being on the same team as he crushes. Sasuke look like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Team Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chōji," Iruka called out as he looks up and beams upon all of them.

"You're Jōnin-sensei's will pick you up after lunch. Until such time, you may choose to spend your time wisely. I suggest getting to know your teammates and you will face many journeys with them."

Everyone turns to Kyoko and Byakuya, but everyone suddenly realized they had vanished. Along with Naruto.

Naruto was eating an Onigiri, or more commonly known as a Rice Ball.

Genkai was a great teacher, harsh but effective. She truly taught him what it meant to be a shinobi. The most important thing she taught him was to always remember who he was. If the village failed, then fight for his friends. And whether or not he would admit it, Kyoko and Byakuya became good friends. Perhaps his only friends.

 **Flashback**

"I want to know who I am!" Naruto shouted at Genkai.

It has been six months and the young seven-year-old had finally had enough and snap. He verbally attacks Genkai refusing to do anything else until he finally got answers.

He could see Genkai was regretting comparing Naruto to his parents. That told him she knew his parents.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. Your name is real. However, your parents were very powerful and gifted shinobis. It's also because of this, they have made many enemies. Both outside of the village, and from within. To protect you and keep you safe, the Sandaime has kept all knowledge of your lineage a secret. Only a select few know the truth." Genkai finally said after several long moments of silence. "I know you want to know who they are. Believe me, when I tell, you are not yet ready. When you are older, able to defend yourself, you will know. Right now, if people found out who you really are, then your life would be in grave danger. For more so, than you're used to. Assassins would do anything to end your life, even at the cost of their own."

"Then why…" Naruto said as he looks down. Remember all the villager's looks and how they treated him. "Why am I treated like a…" Naruto stops as he was so angry he couldn't even finish or find the word to describe his treatment.

"The answer young Uzumaki is fear. Fear has clouded their judgments. This can happen, even to the greatest of shinobis. To show them they have nothing to fear, you must show them who you are. And your deeds and actions will speak more volumes than just words. That is why I took you away from the village. For things to cool down. I was well aware what was going on, and decide to act to save you."

"What do you mean save me?" Naruto asks.

Genkai sighs as he turns and looks at the setting sun.

"When you become as old as I am, you begin to sense things long before they happen. Six years ago, I felt the power of the Kyūbi, however, the Kyūbi attack left a lot of questions and very little answers. I suspect a deeper hand was involved. I fear what happened that night was only the beginning. Something else is coming. As such new battles will be fought, but the will to fight will remain the same. I want you three to remember this. There are many kinds of battles. The first is a fight for lives, the second is for pride. When you fight for lives, you do what you can to survive and save the lives of your comrades. In a fight for pride, they fight for the pride and dignity of themselves and others. In some cases, these fights can also lead to the person dying as a result or even losing sight of themselves. Which brings me to the next topic."

Genkai turns to look at her three students.

"This world is cursed. That is how I see it. It has been cursed for a very long time. Nations create peace, but this peace are nothing more than illusions. Everyone is just waiting for another conflict to happen. Another war to emerge. As such I have one final warning to you three. When you look in the reflection, ask yourself this question. Am I proud of who I am? Am I capable of living off what I've done? Do not justify your actions by saying 'but I was told but others to do so.' You and you alone are responsible for your actions. And your actions reflect your soul. That is why shinobi's fall into darkness so easily. They lose sight of themselves and begin to fall within the Curse of Hatred. A deadly curse, that has gripped countless shinobis. in many cases, it has caused them go to mad for power and strength, even vengeance on their love ones. Stay true to yourself, if you can stay strong in your hearts, you'll overcome many challenges." Genkai said.

 **Flashback Ends**

Naruto was upset he couldn't learn who his parents were. He did, however, learn the Uzumaki's help create Konoha from the first day and have been close allies to Konoha. That was, until their destruction. There are survivors, but Genkai told him they have no clan leader, as such, they have scattered into the wind.

Naruto wanted to see his homeland, the land of his clan. However, Genkai told him it was too dangerous. He would need to be a Jōnin with a squad to enter the land of the Uzumaki's. There was a powerful barrier that kept the main island protected from any attempts to enter. And many nations have tried to enter the Main Island because the Uzumaki's had many treasures and secret Jutsu's that any nation would sacrifice a thousand men to have.

It was because of this, Naruto had to study the Uzumaki art of Fūin Jutsu's. Genkai wasn't surprised, but Naruto soon began to become really adept at the Art of Sealing. He was by no means a master, but he was skilled enough to use many versions of seals. Mostly storage and its different types.

Naruto's real interest was to use seals in combat.

Genkai said no one really could use seals in combat. It has never been done before.

That is why he was already looking into ways to use seals in combat.

"Hey Naruto," Kyoko said.

Naruto looks at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Are you still seeking answers?" Kyoko asks.

Naruto face fell as he looks downward.

"I'm always looking. I, however, have accepted that I won't get the answers I want today. For the time being, I'll wait. In the meantime, we're about to go on missions and face the world."

Kyoko gives Naruto a soft smile before returning to her own meal.

 **3 Hours Later**

Naruto, Kyoko, and Byakuya were the last one's left in the classroom. The three of them were trying to be patient but they were starting to become impatient.

Their Jōnin-sensei was late. By Two Hours!

Even though none of them were trying to show it, it was starting to really irritate them.

Finally, the door opens, and a Jōnin walks in with only his right eye visible.

Without warning, Byakuya, Kyoko, and Naruto launch their shuriken's at the Jōnin. He briefly appeared stunned before he steps aside to allow the shuriken's to pass and pierce into the wall.

"That was a rude way to say hello." The Jōnin as he looks at the three genin hopefuls.

"Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." He said as he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

On the roof, the three Genin's were glaring at their Jōnin-sensei.

"Alright, let's start by introductions." The Jōnin said.

"What are we supposed to say?" Kyoko asks.

"State your names, hobbies, dreams for the futures, and things you hate." He said.

"Why don't you go first?" Naruto said.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream…" Kakashi looks up as if he was in deep thought. "I have many hobbies."

"So all we found out was your name," Byakuya said.

"Come on, let's go with you, whitey."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like training, learning new Jutsu's, and spending time with my friends. I dislike cowards and traitors. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage and reunite my clan and bring it back to its glory days." Naruto said.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

' _His clan. That's right, he's an Uzumaki. It would make sense Genkai would have told him. It also makes sense, because, with the death of the clan leader Uzumaki Ashina-sama, as well as the death and destruction of their homeland, they drifted into the winds of other countries. If he seeks to reunite the clan, then any village they settle in will gain tremendous power."_

"Okay, next."

"I'm Uchiha Kyoka, I like some things, with more things I hate. My dream is to avenge my clan and bring justice to the one who took my clan away from me."

' _That's a dark path.'_

"I'm Kuchiki Byakuya. My dream for the future is to bring honor to my clan and become its greatest clan leader."

' _We got a one with social problems, a vengeful seeker, and a powerful and unstable kid. This could interesting.'_

"Alright, now that we have done that, we're going to do something only the four of us can do."

"What's that?" Naruto said.

"Survival training."

Kakashi watches for their reaction and immediately could tell the three were suspicious of his words.

"This is not normal survival training. If I tell you, you're going to flip." Kakashi said begins to chuckle for a bit. He calms down and speaks in his serious tone of voice. "Out of all thirty graduates, only nine will have the chance to become Genin. Those that fail will return to the Academy. In other words, this is a test that has a sixty-nine percent failure rate."

All three got a visible reaction as their eyebrows twitches. Clearly, they were upset.

"See, I told you guys were going to flip," Kakashi said with his famous eye-smile.

"Then what was the point of the graduation?" Naruto shouted. Kakashi looks at him in surprise as he has never heard Naruto give an outburst or heard of him out bursting.

"Oh, that? That was to see the potential of those who had a shot at being Genin." Kakashi said.

Byakuya was starting to shake. He brings his hands up together and tries to calm himself down.

Kakashi gets up enjoying his little fun.

"Now then, the meeting is over. We meet tomorrow at training grounds seven. Oh yeah, before I leave let me give you one piece of advice. Don't eat breakfast, you're just going to throw it up."

Kakashi disappears in a swirl of leaves leaving behind the three dumb fold Genins.


	3. The Test

**Gods and Legends**

Author Notes: Yes, Naruto still has Kyūbi (Kurama) inside of him. It hasn't been taken out of him. The look I'm giving him is similar to Yu Yu Hakusho: Yoka Kurama's look. With the white hair, which I thought was very cool.

This chapter has been edited

 **Chapter 03: The Test**

It was five am, and Naruto wasn't even awake or had time to get used to Konoha again. Yet he grabs his gear and looks at his tantō. He wasn't sure if he was ready to use it yet but against a Jōnin.

Naruto sighs as he puts on his gear. He still had an hour to get ready, but his training with Genkai had taught him to never take any time of mission or training lightly and come prepared. Even if he didn't know what was to be expected. Half the time, shinobi's were sent into areas completely in the dark. Mostly because unexpected things happen, and that got them killed.

Harry walks out his apartment and quickly goes to the training ground.

Kyoko and Byakuya arrived at the same time as he did. After four years of training, they all develop the same sleeping habits.

Six arrive and Kakashi has yet to arrive.

It wasn't until eight o'clock and the sun rising in the sky that he finally appeared.

"Good morning," Kakashi said. "I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path…" Kakashi began but quickly ducks when his three students launch their shurikens at him.

"Alright, let's begin," Kakashi said as he sets down a timer. "You have until noon to complete your objective. In this case, you must get these." Kakashi said as he holds up two bells. "You must get these bells from me before noon. If you don't, I'll tie you to those logs and eat lunch in front of you."

At that moment, the three student's stomachs growled as they realized why he told them not to eat breakfast. Kakashi's eye smile grew wider at the thought of tormenting his students.

"Alright, start," Kakashi said.

The three genin's disappeared from view but Kakashi was able to track their movements well.

' _Even though they haven't said a word to each other. They went their separate ways. They were able to grasp the situation without having to ask questions. Now, how will the approach me.'_ Kakashi wonders as he looks around the apparent empty clearing. _'The primary principle of the shinobi is to hide their presence from detection. Those three, their skills are above Genin level in stealth. They're hiding well. Now, who will lose patience first and make the first move.'_

Kakashi didn't have to wait long as more shurikens appeared aiming for him. Kakashi side steps the attack only to look to his left and sees Naruto attacking him.

' _He's going on my left side which he believes is my blind spot. Not bad.'_ Kakashi thought as he brings up his hand to block the incoming fist. Naruto recovered in mid-air and throws a roundhouse kick to Kakashi's face.

Kakashi's duck the blow but his eyes grew wide when he realized Naruto was removing a hidden weapon. A tantō came from his back as Naruto swings the blade at Kakashi.

' _I knew they would come at me with intent to kill, but this is insane. Genkai-same, what on earth did you teach them.'_

Kakashi grabs Naruto wrist before throwing him into the ground. Quickly Kakashi sits on him while keeping his arm lock in place.

"Taijutsu is one three shinobi tactics. You seem to be fair in it." Kakashi said as he brings up his right hand into this pouch and brings out his book. Flirting Paradise came out to play. "One of the key aspects in taijutsu is to never let your opponents get behind you or move faster than you. Remember then, and you'll excel well." Kakashi said as he used his thumb to turn the page.

Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke.

' _What, a Kage Bunshin? Genkai-same, why on earth did you teach him a Jōnin level technique.'_

Naruto opens his eyes as he reviewed his clone's fight with Kakashi.

Right away he knew he didn't stand a chance one on one. Now he would wait for Kyoko and Byakuya to fight Kakashi and they would give their assessment on Kakashi's strength.

What Kakashi didn't know was that all three of them could use the Kage Bunshin. It was a tactic Genkai taught them when they came face to face with any opponent. If the clone couldn't defeat the opponent, then assess their strength and find a way to overcome the opponent together.

It didn't take Naruto long to realize that the test was about teamwork. Naruto already had a general idea how to get the objective which was the bells. However, he wanted Kyoko and Byakuya to have their turn with Kakashi and see what they thought about the situation.

Kyoko rushes forward and attacks Kakashi the moment Naruto's bunshin disappeared. She knew wasn't as physical as strong as Naruto, but she was agiler. Kakashi never let his right hand remove from the book he was reading, yet she was able to force Kakashi to move to avoid her blow.

Kyoko attacks with blinding rage forcing Kakashi to side step her attack.

' _She's not as physically as strong as Naruto, but damn she's fast.'_

Kyoko spins in mid-air and tries to throw a kick as a kick at Kakashi. She grins when he blocks it. She immediately started to form some seals.

' _Those seals! She shouldn't have enough chakra!'_ Kakashi realized as she finishes the seals the moment he let her go and she hit the ground.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Kyoko shouted as she releases the Fireball at Kakashi.

She could only use it for several seconds before she releases the technique. She was gasping as she could feel ready to disperse.

She looks shocked to realize Kakashi-sensei wasn't anyone in sight.

She quickly looks around in hopes to spot him.

"Underneath," Kakashi shouted as his hand reach out and grabs her left foot. "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!"

Kyoko couldn't stop what happened next as she was dragged into the ground. Kakashi appeared in front of her.

"Shinobi tactic number two. Ninjutsu." Kakashi said with his eye smile. Kyoko however suddenly puffs in smoke in front of him.

' _One of Naruto's? No. When I grabbed her that wasn't Naruto's chakra but her own. I may not be a sensor, but I know someone's chakra when I touch their chakra. Meaning she can use the Kage Bunshin as well. Genkai-same, you're a monster.'_

Kakashi paused when he realized the morning sky had suddenly become dark.

"Shinobi Tactic number three: Genjutsu," Kakashi said.

Kakashi moved fast and immediately appear before Byakuya.

Byakuya leaps backward and forms a half seal ram. Leaves started spinning around.

' _He's capable of performing two genjutsus at once? These genjutsu's are low level. But he uses them so well. Now I see, Naruto attack me in taijutsu to test my skills. Kyoko test me in ninjutsu. Byakuya is testing me in Genjutsu. Those kids, they're going to be something else.'_

Kakashi forms a ram seal and says 'Kai.'

The genjutsu disappeared and Byakuya looks for a brief moment stun.

"Byakuya, behind you," Kakashi said. Byakuya looks behind him to see Kakashi with a rat seal and the leaves started spinning like a vortex.

Byakuya immediately forms a ram seal and begins to control his chakra flow. However, the Genjutsu was stronger than he anticipated and he started to move slowly.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes when he realizes Byakuya wasn't subdued to his genjutsu. Granted it was stronger than most fresh Academy students could handle, but even natural born genjutsu users like Kurenai wouldn't be able to handle it fresh out of the academy.

Kakashi leaps down and kicks Byakuya's feet. Just as he suspected the moment Byakuya hit the ground he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

' _Another Kage Bunshin. Genkai really doesn't do favorites. I should have expected this when Naruto revealed the Kage Bunshin to me.'_ Kakashi paused as he begins to scan the area. _'All three are heading together. Now, what will they do?'_

Naruto lands as quietly as he could on the ground as Kyoko and Byakuya lands next to him.

"As we suspected Kakashi-sensei is strong," Naruto said.

"We can't beat him. Just judging my battle with him, he was clearly toying with us. Meaning he's not taking us seriously. He can rip us apart even if we go at him together." Kyoko said.

"However that's what becomes many shinobi's undoing. Remember Genkai-sensei always told us, shinobi's who begin to relax and take things easy always end up defeated." Byakuya replies.

"The objective is clear; we have to get the bells. However, Kakashi isn't taking it seriously because if he does, then we won't graduate. Meaning he's fighting us only at a level he believes is appropriate for this test. There is no doubt if Kakashi-sensei was serious, we wouldn't be able to talk right now. That means he's evaluating us and seeing how we perform. He knows about our Kage Bunshin. That won't work again." Naruto began.

"I can't form another even if I wanted to. I don't have the chakra anymore." Kyoko said.

"As much as I hate to say it, I can't either. My clone wasted a lot of chakra with just those two genjutsu's." Byakuya also said.

"Byakuya can you still cast a genjutsu?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but Kakashi-sensei will notice it right away. My genjutsu's don't affect him." Byakuya said.

"I could perform it. My genjutsu's are stronger." Kyoko said.

Naruto shook his head.

"I got a plan if you guys can think of a better way then say it. Just hear me out." Naruto said.

It took only a minute to explain his plan.

"So you're going to be the decoy. That's not a bad plan. However, are you sure it will work?" Byakuya asks.

"Do you have a better one?" Naruto asks.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Naruto's plan may actually work. It does hold the element of surprise. Even for a brief moment. That could be the difference maker for this test." Kyoko said.

Byakuya said nothing.

"I can't think of a better way. Alright, we'll do it." Byakuya said.

"Alright, let's go," Naruto said as the three of them disperse.

Kakashi immediately felt something wasn't right.

' _The three of them separated. No, I can't detect two of them… awe… genjutsu. Smart kids. Does that mean…'_

As if on cue, Naruto appeared with three Kage Bunshin's.

"Well, I'm not surprised you can make more than one," Kakashi said. "However with your chakra levels, you can only hold it for about two minutes. Are you sure that is why to beat me?" Kakashi watches Naruto's reaction. He just grinned like a goofy ten-year-old.

Naruto and his clones begin to form hand seals as they charged at him.

"Henge!" All the Naruto's shouted.

Kakashi eyes open wide when the smoke cleared.

Naruto had changed into characters from Flirting Paradise.

Naruto immediately began to say lines from the book all while acting it out in front of him.

' _Spoilers! No!'_ Kakashi claps his hands over his ears and shuts his only visible eye.

Kakashi opens his eyes when he heard the sound of bells ringing. Opening his eyes and looking at the trio. Kyoko stood there with the bells along with Byakuya who was grinning for the first time. Naruto, however, how the biggest grin of all.

"Okay spill, how?" Kakashi said. He wanted to hear how they could have pulled it off so well.

"Simple, we observed you Kakashi-sensei. You pulled out that book and said you really wanted to know what happens next. Meaning you haven't read the book yet. That's all it took for me to create a distraction."

"Byakuya used his remaining chakra to cast a genjutsu on me to mask my approach on you from behind. If I had come running normally you would have heard me, meaning Naruto's distraction would have been wasted. While the Genjutsu was cast to mask my sound Naruto waited until I was within striking distance to create his henge." Kyoko said.

"From there it was simple, you merely made the mistake of keeping all your attention on Naruto when there was three of us," Byakuya added.

' _Naruto used himself to distract me and keep attention on him while Kyoko attacks me from the rear with Byakuya supporting her. That's teamwork you don't find in Genins. Chūnin's and Jōnin's but that take years. These three, they're really going to be something one day.'_

"You're the first team to ever get the bells. I've been testing genin hopefuls for six years and you're the first to display teamwork so well. That is what this test was about. Teamwork. In Konoha, we value the lives of our comrades as much as our own. Individuals skills are important. However, working with others is just as important. That means when you put on that Konoha forehead protector, you are a team member of the village. I want you three to follow me." Kakashi said as he leads them to the Fire Memorial Stone.

"I want you three to look at these names. These are the names of heroes who died in the line of duty for the village. Their names are written on here, as a reminder to all who crosses their path, that they are not forgotten. That we honor our comrades both in life and in death. The swirls on my jacket," Kakashi said as he points to the red swirl in the middle of his back. "Is a symbol to our allies and comrades. That we respect and honor you. You're not just a shinobi of a Konoha. But you're a part of the great tree that supports everyone and guards them. That is what being a Konoha shinobi means."

The three said nothing as they stared at the memorial stone.

"Remember, those who break the rules, are trash. However, those who disregard their comrades, are worse than trash." Kakashi said quoting Obito's words. "Yosh, that ends today's lessons. From now on, you three are Genin's of Konoha!" Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

' _Obito, you would be proud. Your teachings have left their mark on the next generation.'_


	4. Deception and Truth

**Gods and Legends**

Author Notes: This story will remain close to the Canon. I will put some side stories in it. Just to let everyone know.

This chapter has been edited.

 **Chapter 04: Deception and Truth**

Kakashi walks in the Hokage office. While he was well known for being late, there were some things he was never late for. One of them was meeting the Hokage. When the Hokage ask you to show, you show. Kakashi understood this and respected this.

"Kakashi, good you're the last one to arrive." The Sandaime Hokage said as he lets out a puff of smoke before putting his pipe back in his math.

"Did everyone give their report?" Kakashi asks.

"They did. Kurenai, Asuma and Hayama have all pass their genin's."

"My team pass. They showed excellent teamwork and corporation with one another." Kakashi reported.

Silence filled the room that you could hear a pin drop.

"You pass a team? You!" Kurenai said in surprise.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Kakashi asks as he started to feel nervous.

"Hokage-sama, there has never been four teams that have passed. Should we hold another test to...?" Hayama began.

"What's done is done. No point of making the Genin's redo the test. I'm willing to bet they want to enjoy their success." The Sandaime said. "Kakashi, remain behind I want to hear about your teams' success."

Everyone else turns around to leave.

"Well?" The Third asks the moment the door was shut.

"They will become strong. Especially Naruto, it's hard to believe he can use his chakra so well at his age."

"Naruto will become strong; we knew that from the beginning. What of the other two?"

"Kyoko could become the fastest shinobi of her generation. Byakuya may not look like it, but he's a trickster. He always thinks three steps ahead. Even though he's a kid and lets himself be one, he remains serious when he needs to be. The three of them could become the next Sannin."

"That's quite the claim. Go out and enjoy yourself with your new team. Also, keep a close eye on them. You know as well as I do, they will make many enemies inside the village."

"I'm aware," Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Third sits back in his chair.

' _Danzō, what are you up to? Why have you've been silent for so long?'_

The Third knew Danzō couldn't defeat him. That's what made him so frustrated was that he was stronger than him. He doubts he would face assassination attempts soon. However, Danzō hasn't done anything lately that made him wonder what he was up to. Especially with Naruto's return.

Kakashi walks through the street thinking about his own time with Team Minato. There was so much he did wrong he was determined not to let his mistakes repeat with his team.

"Yo! My Eternal Rival!" A loud booming voice shouted causing Kakashi to wince at Gai's sudden appearance.

Gai appeared in front of him with his Genin team.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Kakashi said.

"Damn you Kakashi and your hip attitude," Gai said.

"What do you want Gai?" Kakashi asks.

"Are the rumors true? You took a Genin team!" Gai said.

"Yeah, I'm about to meet them for curry…" Kakashi said wishing he had it.

"Yosh, my team will join yours," Gai shouted.

"You know how important these moments are…." Kakashi began.

"Let's go meet Kakashi's team!" Gai said to his team igniting his good guy pose.

Kakashi sighs knowing he couldn't stop Gai from joining on his team meeting.

"You're late," Naruto stated.

"Sorry, but I ran into a comrade who insisted on joining," Kakashi stated as Gai and his team walk in.

"Yo, Kakashi's pupils. How are you on this youthful day!" Gai said.

The trio looks at him as if he had grown a rather large head.

"They're not really talkative," Kakashi said as he sits down and looks at his menu.

"Meet my students!" Gai shouted. "Lee, Neji, and Tenten."

The trio said nothing as their meals had arrived and they turn their attention to their food.

"Gai," Kakashi said. As his food arrived. "You know these moments are special for a team."

Gai paused then started laughing.

"Of course my eternal rival! The next time we meet, my pupils will destroy your's Kakashi!" Gai said before he walks off laughing. The students all wave goodbye except the Hyūga who glared at them before he scoffs and walks away.

"Eternal rival?" Naruto said once Gai's team was gone.

"He's been chasing to beat me ever since we were kids. He's always been persistent. Now, let's eat!" Kakashi said.

"Hey sensei," Kyoko asks.

"What is it Kyoko?" Kakashi said.

"What type of missions are we going to be doing?" Kyoko asks.

"Hmm, you're rookies, so it won't be anything intense. Basically, you'll be doing chores around the village and improving your skills. Only until you've proven capable of handling yourself that you will be given better missions to suit your skills." Kakashi said.

"It better not be boring. We've been training for four years to do something serious." Naruto said.

"You're going to have to take it slow and work on your teamwork before you get any serious missions. It will take time, but you'll get there." Kakashi said.

' _These kids, Naruto and Kyoko have seen hell before but they've never fought in hell. They will be the quickest to adapt to the shinobi life. Byakuya is good discipline. And they're capable of becoming great. Each team is created for the purpose of a role. If I was to take Gai's team, they would be a heavy combat team. Kurenai's team is a recon team while Asuma's team is an intelligence and backup team. This team can become an all-rounder type. Capable of combat, intelligence gathering, and recon.'_ Kakashi thought with a smile. _'A team like this hasn't been assembling since Minato-sensei's team.'_

Nothing much was said as Kakashi watch his three students talk happily about being shinobis. thought he was going to regret the bill they were going to rack on him as they ate a lot of food.

Naruto walked home after saying goodbye to Kyoko and Byakuya. In front of his door, he notices a Chūnin standing there. One of the Academy students.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm here with a mission for you." The silver hair Chūnin said.

"What is it?" Naruto asks.

"The Village Council doesn't believe you deserve to be a Genin after being away from the village for so long. They have decided to grant you and your teammates a special test to see if you truly qualify to be a Genin."

Naruto blinks. He knew the council didn't like him, but this was new.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asks.

"Your teammates are being met with other Chūnin's and are giving their own assignment. Your assignment is to steal the village's Scroll of Sealing and meet me at a rendezvous point near the outskirts of the village. You have until midnight to complete your task."

"What's your name?" Naruto asks.

"Mizuki."

Naruto narrowed his eyes while looking at Mizuki who was smiling at him. Something in his gut was telling him something was wrong with this mission. But the only way to know for sure what was going on was to do the mission. He would have sought Kakashi-sensei but he didn't know where Kakashi-sensei lived.

 **Later that Night**

The Hokage was standing before a group of Chūnin's and Jōnin's that came to respond to the unexpected theft.

"Hokage-sama, you've been warned the demon brat is no good. Now here's the proof. Give us permission!" A Jōnin shouted.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Enough. We don't have intelligence regarding the reason behind this theft. Bring Naruto to me at once!"

' _What is going on? This isn't like you Naruto.'_

Naruto was speeding towards the forest where a small cabin was in the woods. Naruto looks around to see Mizuki but he was nowhere to be found.

Naruto opens the scroll and could see some Jutsu's formula were on the page.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" Naruto said. He already knew the Jutsu but he continues to read it. What he read made his eyes baffle. About the Kage Bunshin's special ability. He realized it was defiantly going to be useful when he was training.

He moved to the next and read what was written on there.

"Naruto!" A voice shouted causing Naruto look up to see Iruka-sensei heading towards him.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said as he got to his feet and holds the scroll up. The scroll was heavy and as tall as he was, but so far Naruto was managing.

"Why did you steal the Scroll of Sealing?" Iruka asks.

Naruto blinks as he looks at Iruka.

"This is supposed to be a test the Council gave me," Naruto said.

"A test? Without Hokage-sama approval?"

' _So it was a trick. Mizuki is after the Scroll of Sealing. I should have told the old man at the very least.'_

At that moment shurikens appeared from trees heading for them. Iruka being more seasonal, push Naruto out the way before taking the blunt of the attack. He brought his arms up to his face to protect them from getting impaled.

Mizuki jumps down on the lower branch with two large fuma shuriken's on his back.

"You did well to find this place Iruka, despite not being a sensor type shinobi. I thought for sure this place was forgotten." Mizuki said.

Naruto reaches for his tantō and got in a defensives stance. He wasn't sure if he was able to fight a Chūnin but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Well, it seems like my plan has been ruined. But it doesn't change anything. The Scroll of Sealing will be mine!" Mizuki shouted.

Mizuki looks from Iruka to Naruto.

"Did you know Naruto, that Iruka is like the rest of the villagers. They want you dead." Mizuki said. Naruto said nothing as he knew Mizuki was trying to distract him and get him discourage. "Do you want to know why?" Mizuki suddenly said.

Naruto looks up and stares at Mizuki. As much as he tried to block out Mizuki's words, it finally looked like he was going to get some answers. He tried to block it out, but it was hard. He was giving in to temptation.

"Ten years ago, the Kyūbi attack our village and brought the shinobi's of this village to its knees. The Yondaime Hokage manage to defeat the Kyūbi, do you want to know how?!"

Naruto head pops up. He has heard the story many times. However, the clear details on how the Kyūbi was defeated was never told. All he knew was the Yondaime Hokage manage to stop the beast. That's where it ended for him. Details on how it happened were never told.

"Stop it Mizuki! You know it's forbidden!" Iruka suddenly shouted. His body

"That's because the Yondaime Hokage sealed the beast inside you!" Mizuki shouted. His words hit Naruto hard as he came to the realization what Mizuki's words meant. "Now do you understand, the Yondaime Hokage couldn't defeat the monster, he merely made a new one. In other words, you are the Nine Tail Fox!"

Naruto could only stand there at the realization was setting in.

He was the reincarnation of the Kyūbi, merely trapped in human form. That meant he was destined to become the ultimate evil of the world. He would kill his friends and destroy the village and wreak havoc and destruction upon the world.

"Once I kill you, the village will recognize me as the village's greatest hero, die Kyūbi!" Mizuki shouted as he grabs his Fuma shuriken and throws it at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted.

The Fuma shuriken hits Naruto in the chest causing Iruka to open his eyes wide in shock.

Naruto and the scroll of sealing disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving behind a stump in his place that was impaled with the fuma shuriken.

' _What? When did he use the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution no Jutsu)? He should have been in a state of shock and not be able to weave signs. Don't tell me, he's skilled enough to use the Kawarimi without weaving signs.'_ Mizuki thought with frustration as he grins his teeth. _'His presence has also vanished without a trace. That's impossible, no Genin can hide so well. Not even the Monster Fox. Where did his evil presence go?'_ Mizuki thought as he jumps up and vanishes into the trees.

Naruto was panting as he was holding the scroll and trying to hide his presence. For the first time, he wasn't sure what to do. The truth was in front of him and he was scared. He's never been so scared in his life before. Not even when the villager's chased him around trying to kill him.

A noise startled him as he looks through the bush to a replica of himself and an Iruka on the ground.

Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke and Mizuki appeared with Naruto disappeared to reveal Iruka.

"Why do you defend him Iruka? Isn't he the monster that killed your parents." Mizuki asked without a care in the world.

"That is true. The Kyūbi did kill my parents. And for ten years I blame Naruto for their deaths despite the fact he wasn't at fault. That was my mistake. Naruto is a shinobi of Konoha. You know our ways Mizuki. We never leave a comrade behind." Iruka said with a smile.

"That ideology is pathetic Iruka. You've seen the harsh world. This is a world, where it's survival of the fittest. The strong eat the weak. And I will do what it takes to come out on top." Mizuki shouted.

"Then you don't mind fighting me," Kakashi said behind Mizuki.

Mizuki's eyes open wide as he slowly turns around to see Hatake Kakashi standing there. And he wasn't standing alone. He looks around to see a team of ANBU in the trees.

Naruto eyes would have popped out of their socket from his eyes. He didn't even sense Kakashi-sensei or the ANBU approach. And he was a sensor type!

Genkai's words were true.

" _There are several types of sensor types. Some can feel chakra from miles. There are those who can detect chakra and its pathways. There are those who can see chakra. However, as there are those with the gift of 'sense' there are those with the gift of 'conceal'. The ability to hide their chakra from sensors. Konoha is a village with many people capable of both sensing and concealing. However, be wary of Kirigakure shinobi's. They're the best at concealment. The best defense against them is Konoha's Hyūga Clan Byakugan. Sensor type shinobi's are valuable. However, you can't truly rely on your sensing in many situations."_

"Uzumaki Naruto." A man said as he jumps down. He had an ANBU mask on with red and green markings. A woman with long purple hair with a line under her eyes along with a line between her forehead appeared next to him.

Naruto quickly brings out his tantō and holds it in front of him. After what Mizuki told him, he didn't know who was a friend from foe.

"We're here under Hokage-sama's orders. Rest assure, we know what has transpired here. Hokage-sama has already been told. However, we need to take the Scroll of Sealing back. Or you will be punished for stealing it in the first place." The man said.

The woman grabs the Scroll of Sealing and Naruto made no motion to stop her.

 **Hokage's Office**

"I see everything has calmed down." The Sandaime Hokage said as Naruto stood in the room with Kakashi and the ANBU.

"Is it true?" Naruto asks.

The Third looks at Naruto with a hard look.

"Mizuki may not have fully understood what he told you, but yes, it's true. That night, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyūbi inside of you."

"Then I am the monster reborn," Naruto said with his head down.

"Naruto." The third said. He holds a kunai and a scroll in his hand. "This kunai is the Kyūbi, and the Scroll is you. If I seal the kunai inside the scroll does that meant the scroll is the kunai?"

"No, it's still a scroll with a kunai sealed inside of it." Naruto answers. He learned that in his first week at the academy.

"Exactly. The same is said about you. You may have the Kyūbi sealed inside of you, but you are not the Kyūbi. I did not want to tell you this until you were older. You were far too young to carry such a burden yet you carry it. I wanted you to have a happy life without knowing the burden you carry. Perhaps I was being a fool. That's why I let Genkai-sama take you away. To give you some peace outside the village."

"Why was I chosen?" Naruto asks as he clutches his fist.

"I cannot tell you that, at least not today." The third said.

"Why!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm sure Genkai-sama has already told you, but your mother and father were powerful shinobis. They made many enemies, both outside the village and inside the village. Understand, for your safety you cannot know, not until the day comes when you can defend yourself."

"And when is that?" Naruto asks.

"I see you have no intentions of just letting this go. Very well, I shall tell you everything, the day you become a Jōnin! However, understand, the moment the truth if revealed, many people will come to kill you. You must get stronger before that day comes!" The Third said.

"Then I have to get stronger?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you were assigned to me because I'm also here to protect you. I know it's hard, but for your own safety, you'll have to wait until you become strong." Kakashi said.

Naruto said nothing.

"Naruto, you will have a difficult road ahead, but the day will come when you will have what you desire. You just need patience. Now go home, and get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow." The Sandaime Hokage said.

Naruto nods his head and turns to walk out the room.

It was just hard to grasp the reality of the Kyūbi sealed inside of him. However, he was going to show everyone, he was Uzumaki Naruto and not a monster fox.


	5. Enter the Mist

**Gods and Legends**

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait. Here's the Wave Arc!

This chapter has been edited.

 **Chapter 05: Enter the Mist**

It has been two weeks since Naruto, Kyoko and Byakuya became Genins. And they were stuck with doing D-Rank missions. Needless to say, they were not thrilled in doing D-Rank missions. Today there were stuck chasing Tora the Feudal Lord's wife Cat.

Kakashi was as always, observing their work.

"Did you capture the target?" Kakashi said into his mic.

"We got it," Byakuya said in his mic. Kakashi could hear the sound of struggling in the background and could only assume Kyoko and Naruto were wrestling with the cat.

"Yosh, 'Capture Lost Pet Tora' Complete."

"Isn't there better missions we can do!" Naruto shouted into the mic that sent Kakashi flying backward.

Kakashi gets up and sighs. Despite having to mask his emotions, Naruto was still a ten-year-old boy and would lash out with his emotions if he was upset. He only prayed he wouldn't do something to Hokage-sama; cause he would end up paying for it if he did.

Kakashi watches Naruto nervously as they turn in their mission report. While it was a success the trio were getting fed up with all the D-Rank missions.

"Alright Team Seven, for your next mission, you can… babysit Yoka…" The Third began but Naruto interrupted him.

"No!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi sighs knowing Naruto had finally reached his limit. The Sandaime Hokage looks up to see what had caused Naruto to give an outburst like that.

"No more D-Ranks! We're not improving our skills doing these chores. We need to be tested, old man. We've been training for four years. We need to put our skills to the test not wasting time on those chores you call missions!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi sighs knowing how the team felt about the D-Rank missions. They were miserable and craved better missions. Despite being rookies, he's greatest fear was they would just do something stupid and reckless to get that mission. Like steal one of the mission scrolls and do an A-Rank mission.

"Naruto looks like I need to explain what these missions are." The Sandaime Hokage said as he began to lecture them. "Mission are divided into A, B, C, and D Rank base on the team's skills..." The Sandaime said but looks up to see the trio were huddled together looking at some A-Rank Missions Scrolls.

"What about this one?" Naruto asks as he holds the scroll to his teammates."

"This is a B-Rank Naruto. Choose something better." Kyoko said.

"What are you doing with the mission scrolls!" Iruka shouted in shocked.

"Trying to find a mission that suits our skills. We're busy," Naruto said as he opens a new one. The one he opens was an A-Rank mission.

"How about this? Assassinate some shinobi's in Bear Country that is causing trouble…" Naruto said.

"Do you even know how to get to Bear Country Naruto?" Byakuya asks.

"We'll find it," Naruto said with a grin.

"Then we got our mission," Kyoko said.

"Absolutely not!" the Sandaime Hokage shouted.

"We're going, old man. See ya." Naruto said as the trio turn around.

"I cannot let you take that mission." The Sandaime Hokage shouted.

"We want better missions. You can't stop us old man."

"Sorry, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said nervously.

' _Those three will take that mission if Hokage-sama doesn't give them a slightly better mission than the D-Ranks.'_

"Shinobi's in this village earn their missions. You want a better mission; I'll give you a C-Rank mission. A simple escort mission that should prove useful to your skills. Would you accept that?" The Sandaime Hokage asks.

The trio looks around.

"It better be good old man," Naruto said.

"You will be going to Wave Country to escort a builder and protect his bridge from bandits."

"Bandits? You think bandits are a challenge to us old man?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"For a shinobi with no combat experience, this will be a real challenge. No amount of training can prepare you for the real thing. Do well in this mission and we'll talk more about you doing better missions." The Sandaime Hokage said.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura's voice shouted just before the door behind them slides open.

"Why don't we get a better mission too! Sasuke-Kun is Rookie of the Year and deserves it the most." Sakura shouted.

Team nine stood there while Sasuke was looking away. Another boy whom they never spoke to just stood there looking slightly annoyed.

"Team Seven doesn't deserve that mission! We've done more missions than they have!" Sakura shouted as she storms into the room.

"Unlike team nine, we have skills to back it up," Kyoko said.

"What did you say?" Sakura shouted as she got into Kyoko's face. The two glared at each other with an intensity that lightning sparks could be seen when they made eye contact.

"Alright, that's enough. Since we're low on D-Rank missions I'll allow Team Nine to join Team Seven on their C-Rank Mission." The Sandaime Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama," Iruka said in surprise.

"It's fine Iruka. Besides, we got two Jōnin's to watch over them." The Sandaime Hokage said.

"Sorry about this Kakashi-senpai." The Jōnin said apologizing to Kakashi.

"Don't worry about it Kanbei," Kakashi said.

"You know him?" the boy asks.

"Hai, Hatake Kakashi is perhaps the village's strongest Jōnin. You could learn much from him." Inoue said.

"You're Hiei right?"

"That's right," Hiei said.

"I hear you're good," Kakashi said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Hiei claimed.

"Alright, let's meet at the south gate in one hour," Kakashi said.

 **Konoha's South Gate**

Team Seven and Team Nine stood there with Tazuna the bridge builder who was drinking saki out of his gourd.

"Alright, lets go."

Naruto paused as he looks in front of him. Everyone was moving forward while he hung back looking at the strange seal in the sky.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Kakashi asks.

"It's nothing," Naruto said as he takes his first step forward. It was clear to him that a powerful barrier surrounded Konoha. The first defense was detected anything that moved into Konoha. The second defense would repel any attack heading into Konoha.

Nothing was said as they walk down the road. They walked in silence. It did not go unnoticed to Naruto that Tazuna was glancing around as if he was expecting to be attack.

Then Naruto, Kyoko, and Byakuya looked up.

They could sense it.

Ahead of them were two powerful chakra type users hiding in a puddle of water. Near the edge of the forest was about twelve bandits.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, this wasn't a coincidence. It was clear who was the target.

However, Kakashi and Kanbei made no motion that they were alarm by the attackers.

Slowly they walk closer and moved past the puddle.

Naruto kept his senses on high alert.

That's when the attack came.

The two shinobi's attack Kakashi and Kanbei ripping them to shreds with their chain. The moment the two Jōnin's fell the men from the forest jump up and attack them.

Kyoko, however, made some seals and formed her family signature. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Fire Style: Fireball Technique) she cried out.

By the time the bandits had time to register what she said a giant fireball was release heading straight for the center of the group.

Several members screamed as the fireball engulf them.

Naruto looked at them carefully.

' _It's clear that they've had some chakra training. However, they've never really fought against a shinobi before.'_

This wasn't uncommon for rogue shinobi's to teach bandits how to use chakra but they made sure the level they posed didn't threaten them.

Naruto forms some hand seals but stops as some shurikens were launch at him. He leaps up and quickly eyes the situation.

They were still those two shinobi's left, and about four bandits remaining. Naruto charges at the bandits hoping to lure the two shinobi's with him. The problem was they were faster than he was.

Naruto removes his tantō and cuts the first bandit in front of him.

"Shit." Naruto cursed as he looks behind him. The two shinobis ignore him and were heading straight for Tazuna who was guarded by Sakura who was holding a shaky kunai. It was clear she was afraid.

Byakuya moves to intercept them. However, it was clear he wasn't going to make in time.

A shuriken hits their chain piercing the ground. Causing their movements to stop.

Sasuke and Kyoko both appeared above them and kick them in the face.

The blow only knocked them back and didn't knock them out. Instead, they both disconnect their chain from their gauntlets and rushed forward.

If Sakura was scared before it was nothing like she was showing now. She was visibly shaking from head to toe unable to think straight.

Sasuke moved in front of her, ready to defend his teammate. Byakuya and Kyoko move to intercept them from behind.

Before anyone had time to register what happens, both shinobi's were in a headlock by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as Hiei was busying tying up the remaining bandits.

"Good job Naruto, Kyoko, Byakuya," Kakashi said with his famous eye smile.

' _Even though we did well in our first battle, it's clear that we were outmatched by those two. Kakashi-sensei knew they were there. Yet he only intervenes once he confirms who they were really after.'_

"How did you know?" One of the shinobi's said.

"It hasn't rain in weeks so there would be no puddle. Also, I need to know for sure who it was you were after." Kakashi said simply.

The two look surprised to hear his words. Almost as if it finally dawns on them their mistake.

"Kanbei, did you get word to the village?" Kakashi asks.

"I did. ANBU should be arriving soon to pick these two up." Kanbei replied.

"Remain behind to make sure they don't escape. These two are the Demon Brothers. Former Chūnin's of Kirigakure. They're also known for fighting till the end for the right price." Kakashi stated. Kakashi turns to Tazuna, with a hard eye glare. It was enough to make the man gulp. "Why don't you tell us from the start what is going on."

"It's a long story," Tazuna said.

"Then talk."

"Can't we walk and talk?" Tazuna said nervously.

"Kanbei, you stay here. I'll take your students and meet you ahead." Kakashi said.

"Understood."

Naruto walks forward with his head down.

' _So they were Chūnin's. I'm still not strong enough. I need to become stronger if I want to become Hokage. Kakashi-sensei took them down without any trouble and in a split second.'_

"My country has been overrun by a terrible man," Tazuna said bring Naruto to the present. "He brought in rogues ninja's and bandits to quickly overthrow our countries militia and has ruled it with an iron fist for the past two years." Tazuna began.

Naruto said nothing as he listens carefully.

"He quickly absorbed all economy and has crushed all hope."

"So, who is this terrible man?" Kakashi asks.

"His name is Gato."

"Gato? From Gato Industries? He's one of the richest men in the world. He's also in charge of marine shipments isn't he?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, at least that's how he appears on the surface. In truth, he's an underworld crime lord. He brings in shinobi's and bribes to take over countries like Wave to get what he wants. The money I gave your village was all the country had left to offer. Even our Daimyo has been tap dry. In truth, this would be more of a B-Rank or an A-Rank. But we don't have the money to offer such a mission. However, I'm trying to build hope. I'm building a bridge that will connect our main island to the mainland. It would mean a trade could reassume in our country, however, Gato doesn't want such hope to exist. He has sabotage and even gone to great lengths to threaten my employees." Tazuna said.

"We would have made compromises," Naruto said.

"Naruto no baka, don't speak of things you don't understand," Sakura shouted.

"Shut up Sakura. Tazuna, if you wanted Konoha to remove the problem we would have to ask for trade agreements with Wave to make up for the mission cost." Naruto said.

' _That makes a lot of sense.'_ Everyone was thinking.

Nothing else was said as they walked forward towards Wave Country. It felt time went more quickly as they reach the shore of Fire Country quickly.

"Tazuna." A man said wearing a hood.

"Yo," Tazuna said.

They all got in the boat and sailed across.

' _If Gato is as powerful as Tazuna said. Then money would be the main weapon. That would mean, he would send a Jōnin level shinobi against us since the Chūnin's failed.'_ Kakashi thought the moment they reach the main island.

Being an experienced war veteran Kakashi's senses were on high alert. Warning him that he had stepped into enemies' territory. Kakashi eyed the surrounded landscape carefully.

' _We're being watch.'_ Kakashi realized the mist was concealing his watcher's presence.

Author Notes: hope everyone enjoyed it. Please R suggestions are welcome


	6. Demon of the Mist

**Gods and Legends**

This chapter has been edited.

 **Chapter 06: Demon of the Mist**

They had been walking for quite some time without saying a word. They just walked in silence.

Naruto senses picked up a slight detection ahead and toss his kunai at the bushes to his right. He heard his kunai hit the tree bark.

"Naruto no baka!" Sakura shouted as she hits him on the head. "Don't scare us like that." She screamed.

Kakashi went forward and looks at what caused his student release his kunai. What he was had him go on high alert.

' _A snow hare? They should only be white during the winter. Naruto sensing skills are amazing. Even I couldn't sense anyone here. A Jōnin is here. One that is skilled enough to hide their presence from sensor type. Does that mean Naruto's sensing skills are stronger than Byakuya and Kyoko's? Uzumaki's are known to give birth to the powerful sensor. So I shouldn't be surprised. What is surprising, is that Kyoko is a sensor type as well. Sensor type Uchiha are born once in a thousand years. Though the last known Uchiha sensor was Uchiha Madara. Is Kyoko going to follow Madara's path?'_

Kakashi was broken out of his train when he heard a strange sound in the wind.

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto grabs Tazuna and hits the deck as a large blade passes them overhead.

A figure drops down using the Shunshin no Jutsu (body flicker technique) and stares at the group.

Nothing was said as everyone just stares at him.

"Well, well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza the rogue shinobi from Kirigakure," Kakashi stated.

Naruto, Kyoko took a defensive stance. Byakuya looks at Zabuza carefully. Sakura looks petrified at the thought of a strong shinobi appearing. Sasuke and Hiei both look somewhat excited.

"If you're our opponent then that means I'll have to use this," Kakashi said as he lifts his forehead protector up. His left eye opens to reveal a red eye with three tomoes.

' _A Sharingan, like Kyoko's?!'_

"Oh, so you're the famous Sharingan no Kakashi. Sorry, but I have to insist you hand over the old man." Zabuza said.

"Get in the Manji Formation, protect Tazuna. That's your mission." Kakashi said.

' _Kakashi-sensei isn't a Uchiha. Using the Sharingan on a non-Uchiha body can be heavy on the body and chakra. Can Kakashi-sensei use the Sharingan well enough in battle before his opponent can defeat him?'_ Naruto thought.

The mist started to pick up making the area dense with visibility.

"When I was in the Kirigakure ANBU Black Ops, I carried with me a bingo book. Information regarding Hatake Kakashi was put in there. The man who has copied more than a thousand techniques, Sharingan no Kakashi."

Sakura looks amazing to hear Kakashi was a splendid shinobi. Sasuke was looking stunned at the sight of a Sharingan.

"Let's end the chit chat here, I'm supposed to kill that old man."

Naruto, Kyoko, and Byakuya were the first to move, surrounding themselves around Tazuna. Sakura who was already standing next to him looked slightly worried.

"However, with you in the way, it would seem I have to defeat you first Kakashi," Zabuza said as he looks at Kakashi. He grabs his giant sword, kicking the tree launches himself at the water.

"Ninpō: Kirigakure no Jutsu" (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Technique) Zabuza said as the mist suddenly became so thick he vanishes from sight.

It didn't take long for the mist to make Kakashi disappear from view as well and he was only five feet away.

Kakashi formed a hand seal and chakra erupted clearly a small patch of mist; allowing the six genin's to see him.

"Momochi Zabuza, the first thing he'll do is eliminate me. I'm his biggest threat." Kakashi said.

"What is he?" Sakura asks.

"Momochi Zabuza, a former member of Kirigakure's ANBU Black Ops. He's also a master at 'Silent Killing'." Kakashi stated.

"Silent killing?" Sakura repeated.

"As the name suggests it's the ability to kill an opponent in absolute silence. No noise or sound is carried out. Momochi Zabuza is well known to have mastered this ability to the point he can kill opponents before they even realize he's even there." Kakashi stated. "In other words, not a single sound can be heard when Momochi Zabuza is involved."

Naruto paused. It wasn't the fact that Momochi Zabuza was capable of killing in silence, it was the fact that he could move around without detection. This meant he was capable of moving around while hiding his chakra. Byakuya was a sensor, but not a skilled one. Not like Kyoko and himself. Kyoko was capable of sensing flickers in a person's chakra network, but she hadn't mastered the ability to sense chakra like he could.

"Guys, Motion Seals," Naruto said.

Kyoko and Byakuya nod their heads. They all form the three seals and place two fingers on the ground.

' _With Sasuke and Hiei in the back, they will be able to see if Zabuza comes that way. However, this could be problematic if Zabuza can throw projectiles at Tazuna without making a sound. We just have to pray Kakashi-sensei can defeat Zabuza.'_

Nothing else was said as the mist soon became thicker. It was intense, as Naruto was doing all that he could, but couldn't sense Zabuza's or Kakashi-sensei's chakra. Both of them were skilled at hiding their chakras.

Finally, a voice broke the silence.

"Eight spots." Zabuza's voice rang through the area. "The larynx, the spine, the lungs, the liver, the jugular and the subclavian veins; the kidneys or the heart." Zabuza's voice said.

Naruto said nothing as he waited for what Zabuza meant.

"Which one should I strike?"

"No," Sakura said. "NO!" She screamed.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"I don't want to die. I won't want to die." She kept repeating.

"Get her to calm down," Naruto said.

"Sakura," Hiei said as he grabs her but she was already shaking.

Naruto looks back and could see it wasn't just Sakura in bad shape. She had fallen to her knees and was holding her head. Sasuke was also in a bad way. He was holding his kunai and it looked like he was getting ready to end his own life.

"Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi said as he forms a ram seal and the mist clears. "Don't worry, I'll protect you with my life," Kakashi said before he turns around and shows them his eye smile. "I'll never let one of my comrades die."

"I doubt that," Zabuza said.

Naruto, Kyoko, and Byakuya head perk up at the voice. It wasn't possible, but Zabuza… was behind them.

"It's over," Zabuza stated.

Naruto, Kyoko, and Byakuya all reach for the tantō's and shoves it into Zabuza's gut before he could swing his giant sword. Kakashi at that moment took a step forward towards them to intercept Zabuza.

Naruto notices something strange about Zabuza. He was hunch over like he was in pain, but instead of blood, he notices water.

"Mizu Bunshin?" (Water Clone) Kakashi said.

"That's right," Zabuza said from behind Kakashi as the Mizu Bunshin dispels into a puddle of water. Before Kakashi could react, the giant sword cut through his mid-section, cleaving him in half. Zabuza look pleased with himself but paused when he notices Kakashi too dispelled into a puddle of water.

"Doton: Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu" (Earth Style: Mud Wave Technique) Kakashi voice shouted. The ground began to shake causing everyone to lose their balance.

For Zabuza, his feet got trap in some mud.

"You're right Zabuza, it is over," Kakashi stated as he comes out the ground.

"You hid in the ground?" Zabuza said in shock.

' _Kakashi-sensei already made that Mizu Bunshin when the mist got thick and quickly replace himself in the ground watching everything. He did all that without any of us sensing what was going on. Kakashi-sensei knew Zabuza would send a clone to us first. He hopes to lure real Zabuza out after he drops his guard after the clone was defeated. That also makes sense as Zabuza's voice was far away when he spoke. No way he wouldn't have gotten past our motion sensor seals without us nothing. That means, he made a mizu bunshin from the mist exactly behind us.'_

"You impress me Kakashi. Your insight is better than I've heard. You had your clone speak to lure my attention away from the gakis. After they had managed to defeat my mizu bunshin you had your clone drop its guard to lure me in. Not a bad plan only…"

"It's not enough to defeat me," Zabuza said from behind Kakashi as the trap Zabuza turn into a puddle of water.

Kakashi ducks, avoiding the giant blade from cutting him in half, only for Zabuza to kick Kakashi and sends him flying into the water.

Zabuza rushes forward only to stop short when he notices some makibishi spikes.

"How foolish. Still a monkey." Zabuza said.

Kakashi emerges from the water and tried to get to his feet on top of the water.

"Kakashi," Zabuza stated from the ground. "You lose! Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" Zabuza stated. Zabuza quickly forms some hand seals as his clone appeared behind Kakashi. "Suirō no Jutsu!" (Water Prison Technique)

What happens next was a bubble of water surround itself around Kakashi and the clone holding the bubble.

"Don't bother trying to get our Kakashi. It's capable of restricting your movements like a slug. It would be troublesome if you were moving around so I'll deal with you later. First, I'm going to make you watch as I kill your gaki's." Zabuza said. Kakashi's eyes open wide.

' _I shouldn't have gone near the water. As a former Kirigakure shinobi, he has the advantage with water.'_

"Now then… How should I deal with you gakis? I don't expect I'll get much of a workout for dealing with any of you. So, there is no point in getting my hands dirty. I think one will do. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."

A water clone emerges from the edge of the water and kicks the makibishi spikes away.

"You gaki's wearing those forehead protectors, thinking your real shinobis. You're just kids, playing shinobi. But a real shinobi is one who goes through life and death experiences countless times. In other words, unless you get yourself in my Bingo Book, you'll never be a real shinobi. Guys like you, are just gaki's." Zabuza clone said as he steps forward.

Naruto grins his teeth and burst forward.

"Naruto!" Kyoko shouted.

Naruto unsheathes his tantō and moves to strike against Zabuza. He brought his blade down only for Zabuza to stop it with his own blade.

' _What? He didn't dispel into water?'_ Naruto was stunned at the thought.

"Did you honestly believe I would dispel at your level!" Zabuza said as he brings his foot back.

' _I can't dodge!'_ Naruto realized as his own feet weren't on the ground. Naruto brought his arms up as a shield to block the blow.

The kick was powerful, sending Naruto flying backward.

"Naruto!" Kyoko shouted as she jumps up and grabs Naruto. Only she couldn't stop Naruto from flying backward and they both hit the tree. Kyoko receives the worse as her back hit the tree and Naruto collided into her. Literally pancaking her between Naruto and the tree.

"Kyoko?" Naruto said.

Kyoko coughs, as blood slowly makes its way down the corner of her lips.

"My ribs are broken." She said as she holds her ribs. Trying to nurse them.

"You guys! Take Tazuna and run! His Mizu Bunshin can't go far. You stand no chance against this guy! As long as he keeps me trap in the water prison, he can't move very far."

' _Force him to make a difficult choice? Sorry Kakashi-sensei but that option become void the moment you got caught. What a minute, why is he sending a clone to deal with us instead of himself?'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the situation. _'With his skills, he could send the mizu bunshins around maybe five hundred meters. Yet he hasn't budged an inch since he faced us. Is it because…he can't? The water prison, I see he has to stay within a certain range of his clone to keep it functioning. If he drifts too far his Jutsu it will fall apart and Kakashi-sensei will be freed.'_

"Hey, Kyoko can you still fight?" Naruto asks.

"Not well…" Kyoko replied.

"Attack Zabuza with your shurikens," Naruto said.

"The only reason why you gaki's manage to dispel my previous mizu bunshin, is because I allowed it. In other words, you didn't dispel my mizu bunshin, I did!" Zabuza stated in amusement.

Zabuza paused as he notices something above him.

"How naïve," Zabuza said as he grabs Sasuke by the throat. Sasuke drops his fuma shuriken and was trying to grasp for air as Zabuza was crushing his windpipe. "Trying to attack the real me thinking I was distracted by that other gakis? Not a bad idea, only it won't work on me." Zabuza said.

Zabuza paused when he realized some shuriken's were heading his way.

"Hmm," Zabuza said as he tosses Sasuke into the shurikens. Zabuza's eye own wide when the shuriken's bend away from Sasuke but still heading towards him.

' _Wire Strings?'_

Zabuza ducks the shurikens and nearly took a step forward.

It was that instant that Naruto felt the water prison chakra shift. Zabuza retracts his foot allowing the flow of the water prison to remain.

' _I was right. He can't move any further.'_

"Sasuke," Naruto said as he picks up Sasuke on the ground.

Kyoko and Naruto with Sasuke over his shoulder returns to the group.

"Guys don't make things worse. Not even Sasuke-kun was a match for him. We should do what sensei says and run away. That way…"

"He can't move anymore," Naruto said, causing Sakura to shut up. "Isn't that right Zabuza? That's why you won't finish us off yourself is because you can't!" Naruto stated loudly. This caused both Zabuza, Kakashi and everyone else to look at him.

' _Naruto is not good at forming strategies. He's never has been. Not even when Genkai put us all through those trails. However, he is gifted in tactics. Genkai said most shinobis can either plan ahead or create a plan during battle. Naruto is the type that after careful analyst of the situation is able to come up with strategy in the midst of combat. This is a skill few have.'_ Kyoko thought as she knew Naruto had her launch those shurikens at Zabuza for a reason.

"Don't get cocky brat. If I felt like it, I can walk over there and kill you myself."

"Don't make things worse Naruto! Let's go before…" Sakura began.

"Except you can't," Naruto stated. "It's true if you were just using the Mizu Bunshin you would be able to. But you're using the Water Prison. You said you didn't need to get your hands dirty to finish us off. You said that because you were attacking us psychology. The truth is you can only be so far from the Water Prison Technique before that Jutsu will collapse. In other words, where you're standing, is the furthest you can be away from your own Jutsu!" Naruto stated. "In other words, you can only send clones to face us!" Naruto stated in a boastful tone.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed dangerously. It was hard to tell but he actually looked frustrated.

Then Zabuza started laughing.

"You got me figured out. You're right, I cannot go any further as long as I want to keep the water prison active. However, you cannot run from me like your sensei wants. My clone is faster than you and can move more than a thousand meters from me. That is why…I'm called the Demon of the Mist!" Zabuza stated.

' _A thousand meters!'_

"Also let me tell you one thing, hiding from me is no good. I am a master at hunting through sound alone. Also… despite my… disadvantage you pointed out early, there is still one thing you're overlooking. This is still my terrain!" Zabuza stated.

"What are you doing! I told you guys to run! It should have been obvious what was going to happen once I was caught! Listen to me! Our mission is to protect Tazuna! Have you've forgotten that?" Kakashi shouted.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. If I had told you guys the truth at your village you wouldn't be in this mess. Do what you want." Tazuna said.

"Kyoko, how are you feeling?" Byakuya asks.

"My ribs are broken, but I'll live," Kyoko said as she was still holding her ribs.

"I got a plan, we'll be able to turn this around," Naruto said.

Zabuza, however, heard Naruto and started laughing.

"You kids are funny. You're still playing shinobi. When I was your age, my hand was already stained red with blood." Zabuza declared.

This statement caused Sakura and Sasuke to take a step back. Hiei could feel his arm shaking. As the team seven took a firm stance in the ground.

"The Demon, Zabuza," Kakashi stated.

"Oh, you've heard of my name," Zabuza stated to Kakashi.

"A long time ago, in Kirigakure, it was also known as the Bloody Mist. Shinobi students face their biggest hurdle and had to go through a special graduation ceremony."

"So you do know about our graduation exam…" Zabuza stated.

"What kind of exam?" Sakura asks; however, the fear was clearly in her voice as she was shaking badly.

Zabuza chuckled for a bit as no one said a word.

"Students killing each other," Zabuza stated. "Classmates who had shared dreams together were forced to fight each other to the death. The only way you would be accepted as a shinobi, is if you killed your best friend. It didn't end until one of the died."

This time Sakura moved her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up. The very idea was sickening.

"Ten years ago, Kirigakure was forced to change its graduation exam after a certain person appeared. That was because an evil demon had appeared the previous year. What he did left Kirigakure speechless. Without pause or hesitation, with no shinobi training of any kind, who didn't have the qualifications for being a shinobi; slaughters the entire graduation class. Over one hundred students were killed by this boy." Kakashi said.

"That was so much fun… back then…" Zabuza said.

His words had a heavy impact forcing everyone to freeze in place.

Zabuza water clone moved forward and drew back his giant blade.

Naruto pushed forward and block the blow with his tantō. The water clone's strength caused Naruto knees to buckle.

Naruto twisted his tantō and the blade crash into the ground as Naruto leap in the air. Forming a one hand seal, Naruto channeled his chakra into the blade and swings. The clone looked for a moment stunned as the head was finally separated from the body.

Finally, the water clone dispelled.

A Fuma Shuriken appeared around heading for Zabuza.

"Aiming for me while using my water clone as a distraction. It won't work." Zabuza stated only to notice that the fuma shuriken wasn't heading for him it was heading out to the lake.

It finally twists and turns moving around the water prison towards the water clone.

The water clone grabs it in midair and holds it before a second shuriken impaled it in the gut.

' _Kyoko, she used the Kage shrunken no Jutsu.'_ (Shadow Shuriken Technique) _'she quickly used Naruto's attack as a distraction to hide her second fuma shuriken in her first one. Had Zabuza seen that he would have been able to stop it.'_

Zabuza eyes open wide as the water prison technique was broken and Kakashi landed on his feet.

"Looks like I'll have to kill the old man myself." Zabuza declared as he grabs his giant sword and rushes forward.

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of Zabuza and kicks him into the water.

"That was well done all of you," Kakashi said.

"Shunshin no Jutsu?" (Body Flicker Technique) Naruto said as he stares at Kakashi.

"Yeah, I'm a master at using the Shunshin no Jutsu. It only took me three steps get in front of Zabuza." Kakashi stated.

' _Three steps? He took only three steps in a split instant.'_

"Not many can use the Shunshin no Jutsu in combat Kakashi," Zabuza said as he gets up.

"Zabuza, I'll warn you this once. The same technique won't work on me twice." Kakashi stated.

Zabuza grabs his giant blade that was on his back before charging forward. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and charges as well.

A noise next to Naruto caused him to look back and see Kyoko had fallen to her knees.

"Kyoko," Naruto said but paused when he notices something different about her normal onyx-like eyes.

Her Sharingan was activated. It wasn't in its perfect form, as she only had two tomoe in each eye. However, it was clear she was watching the fight carefully with her Sharingan.

Kakashi and Zabuza both leap back. The both started forming seals at a rapid pace. Finally, they stop.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" Both of them shouted. (Water Style: Water Dragon Technique)

Two massive waters shape like a dragon appeared and rose up. They charged at each other and collide with a heavy force.

Both of them charged forward with their blades in a deadlock.

They both leap back and started circling each other.

After exchanging some words they both starting forming some seals. Only for Zabuza to stop short as Kakashi finish.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" Kakashi shouted. (Water Style: Giant Vortex Technique)

The water rose up and quickly swallowed Zabuza.

On the sidelines, everyone feels the heavy wind the Jutsu was creating. It was enough force to nearly take them off their feet.

It finally ended and Zabuza could be seen against the tree with several kunai in him.

Before anyone had time to register what happened Zabuza fell to the ground as if he was dead.

' _Zabuza's chakra has vanished.'_ Naruto realized.

Everyone turned to look at a lone mask men standing on a tree branch.

' _A Kirigakure ANBU.'_ Naruto realized.

Kakashi jumps down and checks Zabuza.

The ANBU member bows its head.

"I thank you. I have been waiting for the chance to kill Zabuza."

' _That height and voice. He's not older than Naruto and the others. Yet he's in the ANBU? He's not a normal kid.'_

The Kirigakrue ANBU member jumps down and grabs Zabuza's body.

"I must dispose of the body. I bid you good day." He said as he disappeared with Zabuza's body with a shunshin.

"Well, something interesting happens didn't it." A voice said.

A figure jumps down and lands by the group.

"Hayama-sensei," Sakura said.

"Well, we had a little trouble," Kakashi said as he covers his Sharingan with his forehead protector.

Kakashi took several steps forward before he fell straight down.

"Guess I'm carrying Kakashi-sempai." Hayama Kanbei said.

Naruto grabs Kyoko and hosts her on his back. Carrying her piggyback style. She said nothing as she deactivates her Sharingan.

Naruto saw a great battle between two Jōnin's. All he could think about was how far behind he really was.


	7. Chakra Training

**Gods and Legends**

This chapter has been edited.

 **Chapter 07: Chakra Training**

Both Hatake Kakashi and Kyoko were laying down in a bed. Kyoko's broken ribs meant she had to rest to recover. As for Kakashi, he had used his Sharingan too much and was depleted of chakra. That meant both of them were bed rested. Something Kyoko hated.

Naruto was using his chakra to heal Kyoko's body as Byakuya was using his to heal Kakashi's.

Team nine was sitting on the sidelines watching.

"I must say, senpai, I didn't expect you to get bed rested so soon," Kanabei said.

"I haven't fought an opponent that good in a long time. Not since my ANBU days." Kakashi stated.

"Senpai, what's on your mind?"

"Just thinking. Something is bothering me like I'm missing something." Kakashi stated.

"Who was that ANBU?" Sakura asks.

"A Hunter-Nin. A shinobi who specializes in hunting other shinobis. During the reign of the Yondaime Mizukage, many of his shinobi's went rogue. To find these shinobi's Kirigakure formed a special unit in their ANBU, the Hunter-nin's. They track down their missing shinobi's and eliminate them." Kakashi paused as if he just realized something. "Now I see, Zabuza is most likely still alive."

"What do you mean still alive? You barely survived your last encounter with him Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said in a panic. It was clear she was afraid of Zabuza banging through the door to slaughter them.

' _Last time the killing intent between two jōnin's was enough to nearly kill me. Yet those three,'_ Sasuke paused as he looks at team seven. _'Those three weren't even affected. It was like they've been through that battle a hundred times already. Damn it, why am I so weak. I was stronger than Kyoko back when we were kids. How is it that she's stronger than me?'_

"What did the Hunter-Nin used to kill Zabuza?" Kakashi asks.

"Senbon needles." Byakuya answers.

"Senbon needles have a low ratio kill rate. In order to ensure a kill, they are most coated in poison." Kakashi replied.

"Poison, then are you…." Sakura shrieked losing her head.

"Sakura, shut up," Kyoko said from her bed.

"Don't you understand the situation? Zabuza could attack us any moment!" Sakura said.

"How on earth did you become a shinobi? You're so pathetic." Kyoko said.

"What did you say!" Sakura shrieked as her fear was suddenly replace with anger.

"I'm saying your pathetic, Sakura," Kyoko said.

"You're the one who is pathetic. I'm kunoichi of the year, and you're the worst kunoichi of the year. Get your facts straight." Sakura shrieked out loud.

"The only reason why you're Kunoichi of the Year is that your mother sits on the Village Council. I'm willing to bet even Ino and Hinata are stronger than you. I also know this, despite my weakened state, you're no match for me either." Kyoko stated calmly.

"What did you say!"

"Sakura, that's enough." Hayama Kanabei suddenly snaps causing Sakura to fall silent. "Kyoko speaks true. You are not near her level yet. She also went through four years of training under Genkai-sama. So it's clear that she is the strongest Kunoichi of your year."

"Well I'm glad that you're all getting along, however, sensei, aren't you over thinking things?" Tsunami suddenly said speaking for the first time.

"One of the key aspects of a shinobi is deception. Also, Hunter-Nin's dispose of the bodies on the spot and only take the head as proof of their kills. Instead…"

"The Hunter-Nin took Zabuza's entire body, despite the fact that Zabuza was much larger and heavier than his own," Naruto said.

"Correct. Also, Hunter-Nin's work in teams of four. Yet that Hunter-Nin was alone. This could only mean that he was Zabuza's partner and the senbon were meant to save Zabuza." Kakashi stated.

"But how did Zabuza survive? You confirm it yourself that Zabuza was dead." Sakura asks.

"Most likely, Zabuza enter a near-death state. It's a state in which the body mimics death. It appears that the person has died, but in truth, their heart rate merely stops for a short time about one pulse a minute."

"Then we have to get out of here, Zabuza could be coming right now!" Sakura shouted.

"He won't be coming, Sakura." Kanbei suddenly said. Everyone turns to look at him. "If Zabuza was in a near-death state, then that means his body will need time to recover. Being put in a near death state makes the muscles of the body numb and the user can't move around like they want. Meaning he'll be resting somewhere safe. We have a couple of weeks before Zabuza Returns."

"That's the good news. That means to prepare you guys for Zabuza return, we're going to train you guys. Everyone follow me." Kakashi said as he gets up. Only he stumbles backward.

"You should be resting sensei." Tsunami said.

"I have plenty of time to rest. Everyone follow me." Kakashi said.

"You're just going to die." A little boy's voice suddenly said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see a little boy wearing a fisherman hat. He seemed to have been hiding in the doorway.

"Inari, when did you get back?" Tsunami asks. Inari ran up to his mother and hid behind her leg.

"Mother, they're just going to die. They can't win against Gato." Inari said.

Something in his tone of voice caused Naruto to grow a vein. Kakashi apparently saw this too.

"Okay, Kanabei, you'll stay with Tazuna while I teach my team and yours something that will be useful to them."

"What are you going to teach them, senpai?"

"Tree climbing," Kakashi stated simply.

"Are you sure that's wise, it's a very difficult training for them. I don't think they'll be able to…"

"Against an opponent like Zabuza, the element of surprise will work greatly in their favor. Tree climbing will help them against Zabuza."

Kakashi got some stretchers and starting walking outside with team seven and nine following him. Nothing was said as they followed Kakashi.

"Okay, this is a good spot. Now, as you heard earlier you're going to be tree climbing."

"Hey, sensei. How is tree climbing going to help us? We can already jump on trees." Sakura asks.

"You'll be climbing without using your hands," Kakashi stated.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

' _I really hate her.'_ Kyoko thought to herself. Their time in the academy was short, back then Sakura was quiet back when they were six years old, but now she got an attitude and seem to be used to pushing things her way.

Kyoko remembers hearing the rumors, Sakura's mother Councilwoman Haruno Mebuki force the Sandaime Hokage to put Uchiha Sasuke on the same team as her daughter. Sakura it seems was being groomed to replace her mother on the village council. This, unfortunately, was causing Kyoko and Sakura to get at odds with each other.

"Well, I should begin," Kakashi said as Sakura and Kyoko began looking at each other. Sparks were flying between their eyes.

' _Sakura hates Kyoko due to the fact that Kyoko is a Uchiha as well as more talented than she is. Kyoko hates Sakura attitude. Talk about irony.'_ Kakashi thought as he tried to prevent any fights between team seven and team nine.

"Chakra is essentially for shinobis. It allows the user to use both genjutsu and ninjutsu. It's energy that mixes both spiritual and physical energy into one. However, certain types of training allow you to manipulate chakra throughout your entire body."

"We're already able to use Jutsu," Sasuke began.

"No, you haven't. All you've been doing at this point is wasting chakra. A shinobi must use chakra wisely." This statement caused Sasuke to grow a vein. "Just watch. This is what you're going to be doing." Kakashi stated as he turns to a tree. "First I'll gather my chakra correctly to my feet, then…" Kakashi said as he walks up to the tree.

Team seven pick up the slight flow of chakra within Kakashi chakra.

Kakashi sticks his foot to the tree and started climbing. He got to the first branch just by walking upright on the tree.

"I don't expect you all to walk up the tree right away. Instead, you'll be running. First, gather the chakra you need to stick on the tree then run up. Best to have a head start. Use your kunai to mark your position and keep track of your progress." Kakashi stated.

Everyone pulled out a kunai and began to focus on gathering their chakra.

' _I've done chakra control with Genkai-sensei before. However, that was mostly by mediating and trying to manipulate the flow of chakra in our body.'_

Naruto shook these thoughts out and quickly focus on his chakra flow to his feet.

He charges with everyone else to the tree. He took three steps before his right foot slip, and he marks his spot before jumping down.

' _Only three steps?'_ Naruto looks at everyone else. Kyoko and Sasuke had gotten the furthest. With Kyoko just beneath Sasuke. Hiei and Byakuya were also neck to neck and had nearly reached the first branch.

"This is easy," Sakura called out. Everyone turned to look at her as he was sitting on the second lowest branch from the tree.

"Well, everyone's strength is just as I expected," Kakashi stated.

"That's right, I'm stronger than you Kyoko," Sakura said in a bragging voice as she sticks her tongue out at Kyoko who grew irritated at her.

"No, Sakura… you are not." Kakashi stated. Sakura paused as she looks at Kakashi.

"Controlling chakra is difficult for the individual. The weaker the person has chakra, the easier the control. In other words, you have the lowest amount of chakra of the group. The higher the chakra, the more difficult the control. In other words, Naruto is the strongest genin here."

' _Are you telling me, Kyoko is stronger than me? Even the dobe?'_ Sasuke thought as he looks at his cousin and at Naruto.

Hiei and Byakuya both look at each other before looking at their respectable tree marks. While Sakura was fuming at Kyoko.

"Everyone rest and get back to your positions, and try to aim higher," Kakashi called out.

' _Even with that being said. The truth of the matter is, Naruto has more chakra than all the other genin's combined because of the Kyūbi no Yoko sealed inside of him. In ten years, he'll have twice the amount of chakra than the Sandaime Hokage. That is if he is properly trained. Naruto dream is to become Hokage. Naruto, soon you'll learn just how difficult those words really mean.'_

Kanabei was on the bridge keeping an eye out.

"You sure about this?" Tazuna asks as he moves some equipment around.

"Don't worry, those kids will be fine under Kakashi-senpai."

"Senpai, why do you call him that? He's not that much older than you is he?" Tazuna asks.

"I shouldn't say anything, but I once served under Kakashi in the Konoha ANBU. He was a Division Captain. Before he left the ANBU and became a full-time Jōnin. He is Konoha's Elite Jōnin and considered by many the best we have."

"Why would someone as great as him babysit some gaki's?" Tazuna asks.

"Who knows, he's been looking for a genin team for almost three years now. Everyone was surprised when he finally took one."

' _Though it's not so surprising seeing how Team Seven is a special case. The trio who were trained by Genkai-sama. No way they would fail. All the Jōnin's are eager to see their development at the upcoming Chūnin Exams, and see just what those three, so special.'_

Later that night, everyone was eating. Kakashi and Kanabei apparently brought a lot of food. Enough for them to feast for a week.

"So how was training," Kanabei asks as the Genin's were eating. Only Sakura was eating light as everyone else was stuffing their faces.

The moment Kanabei said that team seven and team nine lock eyes with each other.

' _I can't wait to defeat that bitch. Shanaro!'_ Sakura thought as looks at Kyoko.

' _I can't wait to silence that whore.'_ Kyoko said as she looks at Sakura.

' _I'm going to get stronger.'_ Naruto thought as he looks at Sasuke.

' _I can't let them get stronger. I have to get stronger, strong enough to defeat him.'_ Sasuke thought as he stares at Naruto.

Kanabei looks at the six genin's staring each other down.

' _Looks like we've got a rivalry going on. This is good, as having a rival will push you to get stronger than you could on your own. This sparks a fire inside a person to become stronger than you could on your own. Kakashi-senpai, you're the devil in disguise.'_

"By the way, I've been wanting to ask you guys this, but why are you still here even when I lied about the mission?" Tazuna asks.

"Not doing right when you know it is right, is a coward's way. There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander. These are the teachings of the previous Hokage's." Kakashi stated.

No one said anything as the family looks at Kakashi.

"Why, why are you trying so hard that you'll just die in the end? You can't beat Gato's men even if you train! No matter how hard you try and say good words, the reality is you're just going to die against Gato. Weak people are going to die against the strong." Inari shouted.

"Shut up already, I'm different from you," Naruto said as he puts his head on the table.

"Shut up! It pisses me off when I watch you! You don't know anything about this country or suffering. You have no idea what real pain is and just laugh all the time! You're only butting in and being nosy! I hate people like you!" Inari retorted.

"Is that why you just cry?" Naruto said. "Someone who lacks strength because he doesn't want other to have the strength to carry on. Who would rather just give up and let himself be bullied? Idiots like you, who have no strength can just keep crying." Naruto said as he gets up and walks out.

"Shut up! Someone like you doesn't even begin to understand how I feel." Inari shouted as Naruto walks out the room.

"A gaki like you has no right to judge us," Kyoko said with her Sharingan blazing. Inari gulps and took a step back as he stares into her Sharingan. She gets up with her head down and walks out; closing the door and disappeared into the night.

Later that night, Kakashi walked over to a crying Inari who was outside sitting on the porch with his feet dangling over the water beneath him.

"May I sit with you?" Kakashi asks.

After sitting down, just starting at the incomplete bridge, Kakashi finally spoke.

"Naruto didn't say that to you out of spite. He can be very stubborn. It's part of his character. We heard about your father from Tazuna-san. Naruto is more similar to you, due to the fact he had no father when he was young as well. In fact, he grew up parentless. He also grew up friendless. During all that time, I have never seen him sulk or cry. He always pushes himself forward and works hard. That's why he's able to put his life on the life for his dream. Which is to be acknowledged. He's most likely done with crying. As he gets nothing from it. It's why he understands what it means to be strong, just like your father."

"That girl didn't have too…"

"Kyoko. Kyoko knows your feelings to well. When she was younger, she used to smile and laugh all the time. Until that night happen."

"What night?" Inari asks looking at Kakashi.

"Her entire family and clan were massacred before her eyes. It left a psychological scar on her. Also, left her nearly emotional dead. Since that night happened, she never laughs again and she lost her smile. She survived, but a part of her died that night as well. She never cried though," Kakashi stated as he looks up at the moon. "She tried to be strong and didn't want to show weakness. However, even she's fragile inside. That's why I know, those two know your pain very well. What they're trying to teach you, is to move past that pain and don't let it consume you."

' _Kyoko, unlike Sasuke, was present when the massacre started. Her family was cut down before her eyes. However, what isn't known is why Itachi spared her. He merely places her in a genjutsu as he continues to massacre the clan. This caused a drastic change to appear within her as the once happy girl became so cold hearted. However… even I can see that Naruto is having a powerful impact on her.'_

Kakashi said nothing knowing his two students were still coping with their own loneliness. He knew from experience, others would help deal with the loss.


	8. The Legend Begins

**Gods and Legends**

Author Notes: sorry for the long wait, I have not abandoned this story.

This chapter has been edited.

 **Chapter 08: The Legend Begins**

Naruto and Kyoko soon made a habit of sleeping outside under the trees as they would train relentlessly. Byakuya wasn't pushing himself as hard as they were, none the less he was training hard. Not to the point he would pass out.

However, for Naruto and Kyoko, they would train relentlessly. Pushing their bodies to the max. Kakashi never said a word. For them, this was something they needed to do themselves. As they've never really encountered another shinobi before.

Kakashi knew they would be able to handle Chūnin's without trouble, but Jōnin's were another matter.

It was also different as they've never really been in the field before.

Naruto was on his back sleeping from exhaustion as he let himself rest from his training.

He never noticed a figure walking by picking up herbs. The boy paused as seeing the pair on the ground.

"Wake up, you'll catch a cold." The boy said as he shakes Naruto and Kyoko. They began to stir as they slowly woke up. They sit up and look at the boy before reaching for their kunai's.

"What are you two doing out here?" the boy asks not even taking the kunai into consideration.

Naruto and Kyoko look at him before slowly lowering their kunai's.

"We're training," Naruto said as he looks at the person carefully. Naruto senses told him he met this person before however, he couldn't remember where.

"Why?" The boy asks.

"To become stronger." Naruto answers.

The boy looks at him as he tilts his face.

"Why do you want to become stronger?"

"You ask too many questions," Naruto said darkly.

"Well, judging from your forehead protectors, your shinobi's." the boys ask.

"Then you know we shouldn't be taken lightly," Kyoko said speaking for the first time.

"I know. However, I cannot help but be curious. Why do you train to become strong?"

"I want to become Hokage so everyone can recognize my existence," Naruto said truthfully.

"What about you?" The boy asks kindly to Kyoko.

"I'm looking for answers." She said simply.

"I see, do you know the secret in becoming strong?" the boy said. Naruto and Kyoko look at him giving him their undivided attention. It was clear they were interested. "A person only becomes truly strong, if they have someone precious to them they are willing to protect."

"Someone, precious," Naruto repeated.

The boy smiles. "One day you'll understand." In saying that he stands up and begins to walk away. "I hope the day comes when we could meet again." He said as he walks away.

"I get the feeling I've met him before," Naruto mutters. Kyoko said nothing as she gets up.

"The tree we climbed at Genkai's place was harder. I can't believe we're having trouble with chakra control." Kyoko said as she picks up her kunai.

"It seems by not taking Genkai advice to retrain ourselves with the basics is starting to show its effect," Naruto said as he stands up. He turns and looks at the tree they were using to climb. He managed to get halfway up. It's been four years since he did tree climbing yet he was actually having a hard time. Naruto was also beginning to see other benefits in tree climbing. It improves stamina and actually kept his mind busy.

"What are you thinking Naruto?" Kyoko asks.

"I'm thinking that by tonight we'll be able to climb to the top. We need a bigger challenge." Naruto paused as he recalls his early chakra training exercise. Naruto bends down and picks up a green leaf and puts it on his forehead. Using his chakra, he tried to make it stick, only for the leaf to crumble by the chakra he released.

"Naruto, that's brilliant. Adding a leaf increases focus training to chakra control. Not many shinobis can do this. They normally have to stop and regroup to come up with a new strategy. If we do this while in the midst of battle, then we can stop the enemies' movements and prevent them from regrouping." Kyoko said. She bends down and picks up a leaf.

For a while, the two of them were focusing on controlling their chakra on the leaf. It took Kyoko nearly ten minutes before she manages to hold the leaf on her forehead. She turns to her tree and starts climbing.

Naruto slows his breathing and tries to find his center like Genkai taught him. After nearly a minute of mediating, Naruto was finally able to get his leaf to stay put without it falling off or crumbling. Naruto finally turns his attention to the tree and runs forward. His feet sticking to the tree.

Kakashi walks towards the training area to see Naruto and Kyoko running up the trees. It was then he paused as he realized something was different about them. They weren't making it as far as they used to.

Kakashi watches patiently as they marked their position before jumping back down. It was then he saw the answer to his question. They were using a leaf on their forehead as they stop to catch their breath.

' _So they've decided to make their training harder by adding a handicap to themselves. This will be difficult for them. However, it will make them at least three times stronger than when they arrived in Wave. In fact, when I get back to Konoha, I should do the same thing. I'm surprised no one has thought of this before. Talk about being creative in becoming stronger. Then again, those two have the motivation to become stronger. Naruto wants to become Hokage while Kyoko is chasing after Itachi. Neither is letting up and thinking of ways to get stronger every day. This creative thinking will make them stronger by the week's end.'_

"Alright you two, take a break. You haven't eaten anything at all since last night and you've been training all day. I'm willing to bet since the crack of dawn. Come here, I brought a meal." Kakashi said holding up a pair of bentos in his hands.

Naruto and Kyoko were panting and fell on the ground instead.

' _Did they over did it?'_

Kakashi says nothing more but walks forward as their leaf falls from their foreheads. They were sweating heavily that their forehead protectors untie themselves and fall on the ground in front of them. Kakashi says nothing as he hands them their lunch. They took it and open it up. Grilled fish and rice. They look up at Kakashi with raised eyebrow.

"Giving on much limited our resources are in the area, you're going to have to accept what we have. You can't afford to be picky." Kakashi said.

They said nothing more as they ate their food in silence.

The day's past and none of the genin's trained harder than Naruto and Kyoko.

With the bridge nearly complete, Naruto and Kyoko were resting due to the fact that was exhausted from all the training exercise they've been doing.

"Nothing we can do. Those two have been pushing themselves past their limits. They need the rest. The rest of us will head to the bridge." Kakashi said as he leads Team Seven and Team Nine to the bridge.

Naruto woke up to the sound of the door downstairs being busted open. He bolts up and quickly gets his things. He put on his shirt as he rushed down the stairs to see Inari crying. Naruto looks through the broken door to see two men with swords dragging a tied Tsunami across the docks. Naruto didn't even hesitate. He pulls a kunai to his left and four shurikens in his fight. He charges forward and cuts the rope that tied Tsunami to her captures. Naruto spins around and flicks his shurikens into one of the samurais. He brings his sword up to block them, managing to block one, but the others pierce through his chest as he coughs out blood before falling to the ground dead.

"Teme, who do you think you are?" The thug shouted as he unsheathes his sword.

Naruto brings out his tantō and blocks the blow meant for him. He deflects blow after blow before kicking the thug in the stomach causing him to stumble backward. The thug grins his teeth as he holds his sword up to him.

"Never fought a shinobi before?" Naruto said in amusement. The thug didn't respond. He merely grins his teeth. "Let me give you some advice. Never turn your back to one." Naruto said as he spots Kyoko releasing some shurikens towards the thug.

"Huh, no way I'm going to fall for tha…" he said as the shurikens pierce him in the back causing him to cough out blood before falling down on the ground.

"Return to your house and stay there. The enemy is making their move today. That means they're going to attack the bridge." Naruto said as he takes off. Kyoko runs up beside him.

"The enemy is making their move. That means the bridge is going to get it." She said.

"I know. I'll move in first. You stick to the shadows and wait for your opening. If we both attack we just be wasting time and energy." Naruto said as he leaps on the tree and quickly makes his way to the bridge.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screamed as she watches the masked shinobi literally tear apart Sasuke like he was nothing.

The attack ended as Sasuke falls to his knees with blood splattering all over him.

"Sasuke-Kun don't lose to a guy like that!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, don't encourage him," Kakashi shouted. Sakura looks at Kakashi in surprise. "That boy is far stronger than Sasuke. Also, unlike any Genin's here, that boy has what it takes to carry out his mission."

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asks.

"That boy has what it to complete the hardest part of being a shinobi. To kill another. I can tell just by looking at him, he has killed others before. This will not be easy for Sasuke to overcome." Kakashi stated.

"That's right. And you can't rush off to help him either Kakashi. If you do, then you leave the remainder gakis and that other Jōnin at my mercy. You have to meet me head on. How will you manage that Kakashi? This is my terrain." Zabuza replies.

Kakashi narrows his eye.

' _I could leave things to Kanbei however, I doubt he would be a match for Zabuza. Kanbei real specialty is defensive Jutsu. However, I would be a fool to rely on luck to deal with this situation. I know this sucks, but I have to deal with Zabuza.'_

"Kanbei, use your Jutsu's to protect Tazuna. Byakuya, you and the rest of team nine form the Manji Formation around Tazuna." Kakashi said as he grabs his forehead protector and prepares to reveal his Sharingan eye.

Zabuza narrows his eyes and shunshin's immediately towards Kakashi. Unraveling a kunai from his back pouch and thrust it forward, Kakashi saw it at the last second, brings his right hand to let the kunai impale his palm.

"The same trick again. Is the Sharingan the only thing you rely on, Hatake Kakashi? Or would you prefer copy ninja?" Zabuza said.

Kakashi moves to the left allowing Zabuza to lunge forward. Spinning around, Kakashi gives Zabuza a swift kick in the gut causing him to slide backward. Kakashi removes the kunai from his hand as he stands up straight.

"Zabuza, you're the first opponent to see my Sharingan a second time. Also, you're going to learn firsthand, why I'm the top shinobi in Konoha. You're going to realize…" Kakashi said as he unravels his Sharingan. "I'm not that easy to take down, and I'm the last opponent, you want as your enemy."

"I know about the Sharingan, Kakashi," Zabuza stated. "I had Haku watch and study our battle to a great extent. He does have good analyzing skills. So I know, Hatake Kakashi. You cannot see into the future and you can't read my mind. Also, you merely copy Jutsu by copying the movements of your opponents. So if you can't see, you can't copy." Zabuza stated.

Haku came out of his ice and stood before Sasuke. Sakura was looking worried. She grabs a kunai launches it at Haku. Zabuza didn't even bother to stop it. He had an amusing look in his eye as the kunai sailed past him.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouted.

Haku suddenly grabs the kunai as it was about to impale him. Sakura looked shocked and was in disbelief at what she saw. Haku didn't even look to grab the kunai. Haku flips the kunai in his hands as he prepared to strike Sasuke with it.

Haku hand was suddenly was hit by a shuriken causing the kunai to fly out of his hand. Haku turns at the direction of the shuriken only for a swift knee in the face to hit him in full force causing him to fly backward and crash hard onto the ground.

"You're looking worse for wear Sasuke," Naruto said as he stood before Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. He struggles to stand up but was having trouble. Naruto offers his hand and Sasuke looked at Naruto before his gives a 'tch' and slaps Naruto hand away. "I don't need your help," Sasuke said as he slowly gets back to his feet.

"That gaki." Zabuza said looking back at the commotion. Zabuza narrows his eyes. _'He's the gaki who saw through my tactic earlier. Perhaps I should eliminate him.'_ Zabuza grabs his Kubikiribōchō and was prepared to strike Naruto down until he heard a sudden movement behind him. Without turning his head, he looks back to see Kakashi standing there. _'Damn him. I can't attack that gaki without Kakashi getting in the way. If I attempt to attack that gaki, Kakashi will charge at me. Judging by his shunshin abilities, he will be able to overrun me even if I used shunshin.'_ Zabuza looks at Haku who got back to his feet. "You're pathetic Haku, letting a gaki like that get the best of you. Where is the girl?" Zabuza asks.

"Naruto where is Kyoko?" Kakashi called out.

"She's stayed behind to protect Tsunami and Inari," Naruto said.

Zabuza narrows his eyes. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out some shurikens.

"Do you think, you can fool me," Zabuza said throwing his shurikens at the bridge wall. Before the shurikens could hit the wall, a figure jumps out the way and lands near Haku's ice mirrors. "Genjutsu. Pretty good level for a gaki your age. I almost didn't detect it. However, in the mist, everything becomes clear to me. Also, it's hard for genjutsu to manifest inside the Kirigakure no Jutsu." (Hidden Mist Technique) Zabuza stated.

Kyoko stands up and pulls out a kunai. She stood before Zabuza without showing an ounce of fear inside of her.

"So much for that plan," Kyoko said as she looks at Zabuza.

"It wasn't a bad plan. However, before the Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique) Genjutsu's cannot take effect. Kyoko, help Naruto and Sasuke. Leave Zabuza… to me." Kakashi said as his Sharingan begins to shine through the mist.

Kyoko said nothing as she takes off towards the mirrors while forming hand seals. Haku was beginning to stand up. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique) Kyoko said as she releases a fireball from her mouth as it heads towards the ice. The ice took the fireball for several seconds before Kyoko ended it. She looks in amazement as the ice didn't even have a crack on it. It still looked brand new.

"Kyoko! That Hyōton is a Kekkei Genkai that combines water and wind. A Katon Jutsu of that caliber will not be enough to bring it down." Kakashi shouted.

"He's right. My Kekkei Genkai allows the combination of water and wind to combine and make ice. At your levels, you'll never be able to reach me." Haku stated as he walks forward and merges with his ice. His reflections soon appear in the mirror before he quickly disappeared.

Sasuke screams as senbon enters his back before he falls on the ground. Sasuke was on the ground twitching as he tried to get back up.

"This is my true speed. Can you keep up?" Haku said as he launches more senbons.

Naruto slows his breathing and closes his eyes. Like a radar, he could see where all the senbon's were coming from. Also, it was slow… but he could see the pathway Haku was using to jump between the mirrors.

' _I can see!'_

Haku looks up to see a fireball heading towards him he turns and looks at Kyoko looking at him. Haku flips and dodges the fireball before landing back into the safety of the mirrors.

' _She was able to track my movements with my speed. Impossible.'_ Haku thought as he studies Kyoko. He then takes a step back inside his mirror at what he saw. Red eyes with two tomoe. _'Sharingan! Now I see. She's a Kekkei Genkai wielder as well. The Sharingan can track their opponents movements. Meaning the longer this battle goes, the worse it will get for me. This jutsu consumes a lot of chakra. The odds of winning are slim against the Sharingan. That means to win, I have to target him.'_ Haku thought as he turns to Naruto. Haku leaps out of his mirror and charges at Naruto.

Naruto senses were on high alert. He suddenly detected movement heading straight for him. Naruto leaps to the side and forms some seals before releasing a fireball from his mouth just as Haku was attempting to fly back into the mirror. Haku saw the fireball coming at him averts his course and dodges the fireball only to look up to see another fireball heading for him. This one was sent by Kyoko that was heading straight for Haku's path. Haku flips in the air to avoid it, though a small piece of the fireball manages to graze his pants. He responses by flicking a senbon to Kyoko.

Kyoko moved out the way just in time as the senbon hits the ground.

Haku enters his upper mirror and took the time to assess the situation.

' _Those two, have excellent teamwork. That boy, he was able to dodge my attack perfectly and throw a counter attack just as quick. Aiming for my path at once. There is no mistaking it. No wonder why he's staying inside with confidence inside the middle of my mirror dome. He's a sensor type.'_ Haku brings up more senbon's and looks at Naruto and Kyoko carefully. _'The girl can see my movements. The boy can sense my attacks. I cannot fight them much longer. I'm at a disadvantage. The only advantage I have… is that boy.'_ Haku thought as he looks at Sasuke who was on the verge of passing out. _'They are talent, yet highly inexperience. Perhaps I should have killed them back in the forest. It was a mistake to let them go.'_

Haku ends his thought and rushes out of his mirror before heading straight for Sasuke. Naruto and Kyoko realized at once what Haku was doing and rushed in to intercept Haku's attack. Naruto reached Haku first and tries to punch Haku but Haku dodges before kicking Naruto in the stomach. Naruto flies back just as Haku moves in for the kill. Kyoko grabs a kunai and attempts to slash at Haku. Haku however, dodges it and releases a volley of senbon at Kyoko. Kyoko attempts to dodge but two senbon enters her neck and she falls down to the ground with her eyes closed. Haku quickly retreats back into his mirror.

' _She fought worthy to be a shinobi. Now, to deal with…'_ Haku thought but was interrupted by the sudden burst of chakra that erupted. He turns his attention to Naruto where dangerous dark crimson chakra started to surround his body. His face started to turn feral and more canine. Naruto's white hair started to move back and forth as if a powerful gust of wind was blowing. His blue eyes turn red with black slits. _'Who is this boy? This chakra doesn't feel normal at all. He has a huge thirst for blood. It's almost as if this chakra as a mind of its own. This is not the same boy I face just moments ago.'_

Kakashi and Zabuza sense the growing chakra. Zabuza was left pondering about whose chakra it was while Kakashi looked a bit worried as he looked in Naruto's direction.

Naruto charged forward with amazing speed heading straight for Haku. Haku had no choice but to quickly jump to another mirror to avoid the impact. Naruto fist collides with the ice, shattering it to pieces. Haku looks up from above.

' _His strength has improved. So has his speed. In that case, let's try this.'_ Haku thought as he spread clones throughout his mirrors. They all fired senbon's at Naruto as they pierce him in the back. Naruto let out a cry before he thrusts his arms up and lets out a powerful shockwave of chakra throwing the senbons off of him. The echoing blast of chakra was enough to dispel Haku's clones before revealing Haku himself. Haku was covering his face from the chakra that was being released before he looks up to see Naruto charging at him. Haku realized he couldn't dodge in time as Naruto's fist collide with the ice mirror and shatters it. Haku remains in the mirror until Naruto slowly comes to the ground before he jumps out with a kunai he had collected from earlier and prepares to impale Naruto with it. He leaps out and was about to put the blade in the back of Naruto's head when suddenly, red chakra appeared and prevented the kunai from sinking into the back of Naruto's head.

' _Impossible! The red chakra is protecting him! Like some coated armor.'_

Naruto lands on the ground and spins around.

' _This is bad, I have to retreat.'_ Haku realized as he tried to return to his mirrors. Naruto hand shot out and grasp his wrist, nearly breaking it, causing Haku to drop the kunai. Haku realized he couldn't escape and the battle wasn't going as he expected. He forms a one hand ram seal in hopes to use his chakra to shield impress from the violent red chakra that was mere inches from him. Naruto lets out another cry and red chakra erupted in the dome like a tidal wave in Haku's face. Haku knew if Naruto wasn't holding onto to him he would be flying back from the sheer power of the chakra. _'It's no good, I cannot hold back his power.'_

Naruto lets out a demonic growl and gathers chakra into his right fist and smashes it into Haku's face. Haku's ANBU Mask, manage to absorb most of the impact. None the less, he was launch in the air through his own ice mirror before sailing backward.

Kakashi was forming hand seals preparing for his signature technique and prepared to kill Zabuza. He was about to launch himself at Zabuza as his nin-hounds were holding Zabuza in place. Kakashi suddenly picked up something and he looks to his left just as Haku was launch into him. Kakashi ends his jutsu to grab the boy but was skid back as a result.

' _What a punch. He was nearly knocked on consciousness. Naruto…'_ Kakashi said as he looks back at the ice dome that was crumbling. The red violent chakra disappeared.

Naruto was breathing heavily as he came to. His red eyes change back to his normal blue ones. He rushes to Kyoko's side and pulls out the senbon out of her neck. He quickly checks her pulse before placing his head over her heart.

Thump.

It was faint but it was there. It's possible she entered a near death state and couldn't move her body like Zabuza couldn't.

Naruto picks her up and carries her on his back towards Kakashi. He prayed Kakashi-sensei finished his fight. From the senses of it, Kakashi had the upper hand.

Naruto stops walking when he realized there weren't alone in the mist. He turns around just as the sound of a cane striking the ground could be heard. The mist slowly started clearing revealing Gato and a large band of thugs near the end of the bridge.

' _Kuso, why didn't I sense them coming? I should have noticed earlier.'_ Naruto cursed knowing he was too focused on his fight with the masked boy to realize what was going on around him. He would need more training before he could call himself Hokage.

Apparently, Naruto wasn't the only one to notice. Haku stood up as did Kakashi and Zabuza turns around to see the large army of thugs on the bridge.

"Gato, what are you doing here?" Zabuza demanded.

"My, my, what is this? The Demon of the Mist is actually the baby of the mist. You know Zabuza, hiring official shinobi's is so expensive so I use rogue shinobi's like yourself because you're so much cheaper. However, you're still cost me so much money so I've decided a change in plans is needed. I'm not paying you anything. Instead, these fine gentlemen will get paid nicely by me by killing you and that bridge builder."

Zabuza narrows his eyes.

"Kakashi, it would appear I have no reason to fight you anymore," Zabuza stated.

"Yeah," Kakashi said as he dispels his nin-hounds from Zabuza.

"So this is how you do business. You backstab the people who fight for you?" Naruto stated.

"You shinobi's only cost me a fortune! Killing you all will save me all the money I would have spent on Zabuza. That's why…" Gato stated but stop as he looked into Naruto's cold murderous glare. Gato takes a step back as he felt suddenly afraid.

 **Flashback**

"One aspect of the shinobi life is killing other beings. The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you'll get better. One thing you're going to have to learn is what's it like to put your life on the line. This is a basic rule for all shinobi's. Down there, is a group of bandits that have been raiding nearby villages. Your mission is to kill them." Genkai said pointing to the settlement of men. "I will not assist you. You are to do this on your own."

Naruto, Kyoko, and Byakuya all jump down and prepares to kill the bandits.

 **Flashback Ends**

Naruto sets Kyoko down the ground and was about to charge forward.

"Don't," Zabuza said. He steps forward as he grips his Kurbikiribōchō as he steps forward. "I was going to kill Gato regardless. However, I should have expected this. Gato used me just as I used Haku. This is the way of the shinobi."

"That's bullshit," Naruto shouted. "You trusted Haku not because he was a tool. Because he was understood your pain. I cannot believe you rid yourself of emotions of attachments and you don't have a shred of humanity inside of you." Zabuza turns to give Naruto a cold look. Haku looks down knowing this was a tough subject.

"Naruto, that's enough," Kakashi said.

"You're saying you have nothing left inside of you. That you have nothing worth fighting for? That you're completely empty inside? I refuse to believe that. I will never become like you. I will continue and fight for my friends, I will not become like you. Who is so empty inside." Naruto stated. There were so many things wrong with this world. It felt like the world was cursed.

"Naruto, that's too much. Whether you like it or not, this is how the shinobi world works…"

"Kid, you don't have to say anymore," Zabuza said as he looks up to reveal tears coming down his face. "There was a time I did have dreams and a desire to fight. I have forgotten it. I rebelled against the Yondaime Mizukage to create an idea village. I have forgotten my original purpose. Just this once, I wish to fight alongside you. To keep your innocent heart going for as long as possible. Kakashi, you and your Jōnin comrade aid me just this once. In return, I'll tell this gaki where Gato keeps his money."

Naruto removes his tantō and holds it in front of him as Zabuza readies himself. Kanbei walks forward with Kakashi and Haku. The five of them prepared for battle.

Gato seemed to realize they were going to fight. He backs away before screaming "I'll pay a million yen to whoever brings me their heads." Before running to hide behind the army of thugs. Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi, and Kanbei rushed forward.

"Alright, a million yens! That money is as good as mine…" the lead thug said before the shinobi's cut through them.

It was clear none of them have fought shinobi's before and were getting cut down rather quickly. Gato could be heard squealing like a fat pig running for his life as his army of thugs were getting cut down to pieces. When the last thug fell, Gato turns around and started to pale as Zabuza walks forward.

"Now Zabuza, be reasonable. I can be quite generous. I'll double your payments if you get me to safety." Gato said nervously.

"You can save it. I'm done with you, Gato. You can find yourself a nice bitch, in hell!" Zabuza stated before swinging his Kurbikiribōchō, decapitating Gato in half. Gato screams as he falls backward and into the ocean currents below.

Naruto turns to look at Sakura who was crying over Sasuke only to see a sight that surprises him. The villagers had come and they look like they were prepared to fight.

"Did we miss it?" Inari asks.

Kakashi sighs as lowers his forehead protector to cover up his Sharingan.

True to his word, Zabuza showed Naruto where Gato kept his money. Kakashi sealed it up in scrolls before handing it to Naruto. The townspeople also ransack Gato's luxury home and acquiring everything he has taken from the village.

Already the village, the mayor and the daimyo were already having talks of life returning to Wave Country.

In Tazuna house, team seven and nine were joined by Zabuza and Haku who were eating Tsunami's cooking. The moment they finished Naruto asked the question that was everyone's mind.

"So will you two be joining us in Konoha?" Naruto asks the moment they finished.

"I don't know. Will your Hokage accept us?" Zabuza asks.

"I'm sure he will," Naruto said.

"Is it normal, for a rogue shinobi to join another village?" Kyoko asks.

Kakashi puts his hands together. "It does happen. Shinobi's who've lost faith with their village seek out another village to join. It a dangerous process. As the shinobi who joins as to formally reject all ties to their formal village. I could recommend him to the Hokage. The screening process will determine if he's eligible." Kakashi stated.

"He'll join. I'll make sure the old man accepts you." Naruto said as he brings his fist up in triumph.

"He's confident isn't he," Zabuza stated as he looks at Kakashi.

"Well, Hokage-sama does owe Naruto several favors," Kakashi said.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen. Hailed as the strongest of the Sandaime Kage's and one of the most powerful shinobis in the region. It would be interesting to be a shinobi under his rule." Zabuza stated.

"When can we go back?" Sakura asks.

"In about a week. Kyoko still can't move her body well. Also, our mission is to stay here until the completion of the bridge." Kakashi stated.

"It will be said to see you go. You've been a super help to the village. I don't know how to thank you enough." Tazuna said.

"We must return. The mission is nearly complete and Hokage-sama will be expecting a report." Kakashi stated.

"Second chances don't come often. So I'm not going to mess this one up." Zabuza stated.

"If you follow the Will of Fire, then you will see things improve for yourselves," Kakashi stated.

Nothing else was said as everyone thought of returning to Konoha.

Author Notes: I'm not going to have Naruto OP right from the start. He's going to work towards it. He should be stronger in the next arc. Please share your thoughts and reviews. I do take them into consideration.


	9. Within the Leaf

**Gods and Legends**

Author Notes: again, sorry for the long wait. Grammarly has been very useful in correcting my bad spelling and grammar. I hope everyone enjoys. Also please note my previous chapters have been rewritten and editted.

 **Chapter 09: Within the Leaf**

The return to Konoha was uneventful. Kakashi spends most of his time reading his little orange book while giving out giggles ever now and then. Though it was obvious he was trying to have some self-control.

Naruto, Kyoko, and Byakuya were all staring at their sensei as if he had another head with the question of what he was reading. The one time they did attempt to buy the book to see what it contained, the store owner kicked them out for even attempting to look at the book. Something about, the book meant for people who were eighteen years and older. Not meant for 'young eyes'. Judging by the way the woman reacted to that book, they were whole hearty disgusted by it while some of the men seem to enjoy it.

Zabuza and Haku walk with the group. For Zabuza, he was carrying his Zanbunto Kubikiribōchō on his back while Haku was walking with a backpack on his back. Haku was for the most part, very quiet.

Team Nine, however, well Sakura, for the most part, was walking beside Sasuke but also in a way that if Haku and Zabuza should attack, Sasuke would be in the best position to defend her if they decide to turn on them.

They reached the gate where two Chūnin's were standing guards.

"Kakashi-sensei." The trio said alerting to Kakashi to the gate guards.

"Huh?" Kakashi said as he looks up from his book. "Oh. Team Seven and Nine reporting back from their mission. Also, we got two renegade shinobi's who wish to join the village." Kakashi said.

"Mo…Momochi Zabuza!" One of the Chūnin said as he holds his staff in a defensive position.

Kakashi sighs. As if this was something he was expecting.

"Relax, we're taking him to Hokage-sama to see if he could join our village," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-san, are you sure that is… wise?" The Chūnin asks.

"Well, a lot happened on our mission. Hokage-Sama will understand." Kakashi stated.

"I can't just let a rogue shinobi like Momochi Zabuza walking around in our village. I'm sorry, but he needs to be escorted by ANBU." The guard said.

"That's understandable. He's not here to cause trouble." Kakashi said.

The Chūnin nods his head and pulls out a whistle and blows. A light sound almost like a bird call could be heard. It took only a second for ANBU to appear. A group of three males with one female with purple hair appeared. Their face hidden by their masks.

"Momochi Zabuza." One of the ANBU said.

"Zabuza is here to speak to Hokage-Sama about joining our village. He's here under Hospitium rights." Kakashi said.

"Understood. We'll honor the rights. However, Momochi Zabuza… should you threaten Hokage-sama or threaten the village, we will cut you down immediately." The lead ANBU said wearing green and red markings on his mask.

"You can cut the tough guy act. It doesn't work on me. If I was going to do something against your village, you wouldn't see me coming." Zabuza said.

The ANBU looks at Zabuza who glares back with his eyes narrowed.

"Well, that sums it up. We'll be heading to Hokage-sama to turn in our mission report." Kakashi said as if this was the outcome he was expecting.

The ANBU said nothing as they turn to look at Naruto carefully. They soon disappeared before anyone could blink.

' _They're fast.'_ Naruto realized as he realized the ANBU were gone. He then puts his hands into a half ram seal to search for them. _'They're good. I can't sense their presence any longer. Yet I know they're nearby. I can't believe they're able to evade my sensory skills. Perhaps I should look into subtlety skills as well. It's damn useful.'_ Naruto bows his head as he puts his head down. _'Genkai said I was at a chūnin level when I left her training. However… I am still far behind. I have to get stronger.'_

The group walked forward towards the Hokage Tower.

When they arrived at the Hokage Tower, Naruto took note of the amount of ANBU in the area.

"Is this really necessary?" Naruto asks.

"Zabuza has attacked his own Kage before. Even though he wants to join Konoha, the ANBU will take no chances of letting him assassinate the Hokage." Kakashi said. "Precaution until certainly works here Naruto," Kakashi said as they walked in.

They enter the office to see ANBU station at the entrance before walking inside. To see a squad of ANBU inside as well. The ANBU from the gates were inside.

"Well now, Team Seven, Team Nine. You've had an interesting mission. Team Rō was just telling me some interesting things. About how Momochi Zabuza wishes to join our village." The Sandaime Hokage said as he takes a puff of his pipe before exhaling a small puff of smoke out of his mouth.

"Well, you can say it was very interesting," Kakashi said as Zabuza looks at the Sandaime Hokage carefully with careful narrowed eyes.

"Explain." The Third orders, it was not a request. So Kakashi did, explaining everything that transpired in Wave and the mission. How Gato was choking the life and economy of Wave to its breaking point. How he hired Zabuza to kill their client. After two confrontations, Gato attempted to betray Zabuza and have them all killed. How it was Naruto suggestion to allow Zabuza and Haku to join the village to allow them a place to call home and to prevent them from being hunted further by the Hunter-Nin's of Kiri.

"Interesting. And most unusual. Tell me this Momochi Zabuza, why did you attempt to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage?" The Sandaime Hokage asks.

"You've heard the things he's done. So, it shouldn't be that surprising. He plunged our village into darkness. However," Zabuza stated before he stops.

"However?" The Sandaime Hokage repeated with curious.

"I probably shouldn't say anything. I know Kirigakure wants this to be kept secret as much as possible only known to a selected few. If outside parties knew, then rest assure Kirigakure will take action."

Everyone looked at Zabuza carefully.

"Zabuza-san, what are you saying?" Haku asks.

"I'm not surprised you don't know Haku. You never grew up in the village or was a part of the village in the first place. Nor a part of the shinobi hierarchy. You see, there were rumors… the Yondaime Mizukage was being controlled by another party." Zabuza stated.

"Controlled?" Kakashi repeated.

"I know Kirigakure is very secretive. During his early reign, the Yondaime Mizukage ruled as fairly as he could. For a time, he was a fair ruler. Then one day, everything changed. Kirigakure was plunged into civil war. The Yondaime Mizukage's actions were also suspicious. Not just to his rivals who were fighting against him, but also within the ANBU and the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shū." (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.) Zabuza paused as if he was reflecting what was going on during those days. "I wasn't the only one who was against the Yondaime Mizukage reign. Nor the only one to attempt to assassinate him. He's faced many people who sought to end his rule. There were those who sought out the person who was controlling the Yondaime Mizukage. However, as far as I know… all search for this mystery individual has ended up in failure."

"What do you know about this… puppet master?" The Sandaime Hokage asks.

"Not much I'm afraid. Only that he seems to understand the village's security and is able to slip in and out without being seen. Some people in my village, refer to him as a ghost."

The Sandaime Hokage takes another puff of smoke before letting it out.

"I'll have you go under questioning by Inoichi before admitting you to the village. In the meantime, team seven and team nine are allowed to take a couple days break before returning to duty." The Sandaime Hokage said.

"Thank goodness. Sasuke-Kun, do you want to go out to eat?" Sakura asks her 'love' but Sasuke turns around to leave with Sakura following. Hiei turns around as if he was annoyed once more by Sakura's attempts at seducing her crush. Hiei quickly leaves himself.

"Kakashi-sensei, are there ways we can train to become stronger?" Naruto asks. Kyoko was also looking at Kakashi with a somewhat interest look in her eyes.

Kakashi sighs as he looks at his students. They had a couple days to rest and the first thing they wanted to do was training; Kakashi half wondered if he was being punished for his laziness.

"Alright, I'll have you do some laps."

"Laps?" Naruto repeated.

"This time with weights. You guys need to become faster. You have amazing skills, but you won't grow just by doing basic training. Doing weights as you train will make you stronger and faster." Kakashi said.

"I'll train them for a bit if you want. Besides, I'm going to teach them certain of my trademarks for saving me. It's the least I can do." Zabuza stated.

"If things go well, Zabuza will meet you guys tomorrow at training ground seven. Six o'clock." Kakashi said. His students look at him with careful eyes. "What?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei, it's your duty to show Zabuza around the village," Kyoko said.

"You also cannot be late, sensei," Naruto added.

"Huh?" Kakashi said as he realized what he was getting himself into.

The next day, Naruto and Kyoko were waiting at training ground seven. Byakuya went home to his clan's home to undergo his own training.

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he walks forward carrying a bag. Zabuza was walking with Kakashi along with another shinobi who was wearing a bowl cut hair style, and a green jumpsuit with orange legging on each leg.

"Hello, students of my eternal rival! I am the blue beast of Konoha! Maito Gai!" He said as he stood at a nice guy pose with a thumb up with a large smile as his teeth seem to shine in glory.

Kakashi gives a long sigh as Naruto and Kyoko could have sworn a sunset with ocean waves appeared behind Gai. They rubbed their eyes to make sure it wasn't a genjutsu. It was still there for a strange reason. Naruto and Kyoko brought their hands up and said 'Kai' to release the genjutsu yet it still remains there.

Kakashi gives another long sigh as turns his fellow Jōnin. "Gai, I'm here to train them," Kakashi said.

"Really. Then I have the perfect gifts for them to help them train." Gai said as he reaches back into his back pouch and pulls out two green jumpsuits. "Your own personal training suit. Flexible and easy to wear. You'll see a guaranteed improvement." Gai said.

"He's joking right," Zabuza said turning to Kakashi.

"I wish he was," Kakashi said in defeat.

"You don't like my gifts?" Gai said staring at Naruto and Kyoko, who stare back as if Gai was insane.

"Gai, this is a training session. Can't you let me train them." Kakashi half begged.

"Training is for the Springtime of Youth!" Gai shouted at the top of his voice. He then reaches into his back pouch again and pulls out a pair of leg weights. "This will allow you to become stronger and faster," Gai said.

"Weights?" Zabuza said.

"He's a bit of a fanatic when it comes to physical training," Kakashi explains to Zabuza.

Naruto and Kyoko put on the weights knowing it would increase their stamina and create resistance in their movements.

"Alright, time for training. The best way to train is to return to basics. Learning advanced technique will not always save you. However, in this case, you will be returning to basics while wearing chest weights and leg weights. This will improve your physical training. While for chakra training, you two are to run with a leaf on your forehead." Kakashi said as he places a leaf on their forehead.

"Want to explain why such handicaps?" Zabuza asked.

"You know as well as I do Zabuza not many shinobis have the capability of focusing and channeling their chakra's in the middle of battle. In most cases, shinobi's have to fall back and regroup to gather their chakra. This type of training may seem hard and advance for them, but I know they can pull it off." Kakashi said.

Zabuza said nothing as he sits down to watch.

Naruto and Kyoko immediately put on the weights before taking off running. They continue to run laps at a much slower pace than what they were used to.

After their thirtieth lap, they stop to breathe and catch their breath. Both of them were sweating and exhausted.

"Alright, you can take a five-minute break. Afterward, I'm going to teach you kids some stealth techniques. These are techniques I have perfected over the years and with practice, you should be just as good." Zabuza.

"Hey Zabuza," Naruto said as he turns to Zabuza for something that bugged him.

"What is it?" Zabuza asked.

"What did the old man make you do in return for staying in the village?" Naruto asks.

"Oh that, I trained his best ANBU in some of my techniques, such as water, stealth, and concealment," Zabuza said.

Naruto nods his head and gets ready to begin his training lesson.

A couple days later Team Seven was in the Mission Room where Hokage-sama was sitting.

"Trouble with bandits near our western borders?" Kakashi said. He picks up the map and mission request and reads carefully.

"That's correct. Villagers have been coming into our village telling me of how their villages are force 'protection fees'. Yet there are, disturbing reports about these bandits motives."

"Why a team of Genins? Shouldn't a team of Jōnin's or Chūnin's handle this?" Kakashi asked.

"I would send Chūnin's or at least a Jōnin to this situation if I had any to spare. Many of them are out on missions and I can't send them to this area without putting their own missions at risk. I would send Zabuza, but his reputation wouldn't be best for the situation. Besides, he's training your own team right now. That leaves you, Kakashi." The Third said.

"Understood."

"Leave with haste Kakashi. The clock is against us here." The Third said.

Kakashi nods his head.

Team Seven turns and prepares to head towards the western borders.

* * *

Author Notes: Again, this is a Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Kyoko (OC) Pairing. Hinata may be paired as part of the Uzumaki Clan Restoration Act. Please Review and Like.


	10. Asura

**Gods and Legends**

 **Chapter 10: Asura**

Team Seven walked out the west gate and headed west towards the borders. Things were pretty mellow on the way to the village. As Kakashi explains, it was important to find out what the bandits wanted and where they come from. The villagers would have information without even realizing it. As they were most likely going to be fighting bandits with the possibility of fighting some shinobis, they came prepared. Bringing with them a large number of shurikens and kunai's.

With the village getting insight, team seven was getting ready to get some rest. That was until Kakashi suddenly stops causing his students to stop as well. They looked at him and Kakashi looked very serious.

Kakashi sniffs the air and he narrows his only visible eye.

"There are dead bodies up ahead." Kakashi suddenly said.

Team Seven looks at Kakashi as if wondering how he could be so sure.

Naruto closes his eyes and focuses on his sensing skills. There was no one in the village. There was no indication of chakra inside the village.

Kakashi rushes forward to check the village. Team Seven follows behind, trying to keep up with Kakashi's speed.

When Team Seven reached the edge of the village, they stopped at a sickening sight. Villagers laid dead all around the streets and inside their homes and shops. The men were cut apart and children showed signs of being mauled. Crows were pecking at their bodies.

The worse was the women. The women in the village from teenagers to adults showed signs of being raped and ravished. Many of them were naked. Few had clothes on but it seemed all the women received the same treatment. It appeared that during their rapes they impaled them with swords before doing the same with another woman.

Kyoko stares at the scene in front of her. The dead filling the streets reminded her too much of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. The bodies inside the homes and shops were too much to bare. The difference was, Itachi had been more merciful. He didn't violate their bodies in any way. He just killed his clan. It was unlike the current scene of the violated women who laid dead before them.

Kakashi stops and inspects the body carefully.

"They've been dead for over a day," Kakashi said. "We have to bury them," Kakashi said to his team.

Team seven nods their head but tried to hold their stomach. They all felt the urge to vomit at the sight of the countless dead.

Naruto created a couple dozen Kage Bunshins as they began to work with carrying the bodies where some of his clones began to dig graves.

Naruto sat on top of the roof observing the work. He honestly couldn't believe people would do that to other people. He thought he had it tough but he's never been violated before. Naruto closes his eyes and tries to sense his area.

He could sense the wind blowing and a sudden feel of chakra to the east. In Konoha's mountain inside a cave. Judging by their chakra's, he had no doubt these were the bandit's that attacked the village.

Naruto gets up and takes off heading towards the bandit's hideouts.

* * *

Kakashi summons his ninken and they all gathered around him.

"Kakashi, it's been awhile since you summon us? Not since your fight with Zabuza. Want to tell me what is going on?" Pakkun stated.

"Well, I'm sure with your noses that you can already tell what happen here and why I need you. I need you to sniff out the enemy and tell me their location." Kakashi said in a calm voice.

"The smell of the dead is terrible Kakashi. So what happened?" Pakkun asks.

"Apparently a group of bandits raided this village and killed its residents. I need to know where they went." Kakashi said.

"Alright, we'll sniff around and attempt to give you a trial," Pakkun said as the ninken began walking around the village.

Barely five seconds past when Pakkun returns.

"Kakashi, I found their scent. However, another person scent is heading towards them. Judging from the person scent, I would have to say it's Naruto." Pakkun said.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said in surprise. _'Is Naruto sensing skills so adept that he can sense the bandits from long distances? He's not even reached maturity yet with his chakra. Naruto will become a powerful shinobi one day. I have no time to think, I must get to him.'_ Kakashi turns to Pakkun. "Pakkun, lead the way. I have to reach Naruto first."

"Understood, follow me," Pakkun said as he turns and takes off.

* * *

Naruto was running so fast he could feel the wind blowing in his face. he didn't stop, all he could think about was killing the bandits that killed all those people. The images of the dead filled Naruto's eyes.

Naruto got close and drew his tantō. He could see a large number of them gathering in the cave around a fire. They all seemed to be in good spirits and were drinking sake. Many were cheering and laughing as they were starting to become too drunk to stand straight.

Naruto holds his tantō in front of him and running at full speed shoves the blade into the closest bandit within his reach. The blade sank into his flesh with ease. Naruto lands on top of the now dead body.

"Who is that?" One of the bandit's shouted as everyone turns to the commotion. Naruto stands up and withdraws his blade. He looks at them carefully.

"It's just a kid. I thought we killed all of them. Seems we missed one." Another said with a smug look on his face. They started pulling out weapons but many were too drunk to stand properly.

Naruto moved in on the attack. He cuts through the bandits and started moving like a blur.

It was clear most of these bandits never fought a shinobi before. Or at the very least, didn't know how to use chakra.

One bandit, however, seemed to have finally realized that Naruto wasn't an ordinary kid. He suddenly charged forward with such speed Naruto was forced to bring his tantō up to block the hidden dagger that would have punctured his skull.

"You're not from the village." The bandit said in as he looks at Naruto. "You're a shinobi from Konoha. It seems the little fucks sent out a call for help to the great and mighty Konohagakure. You're a Genin. It doesn't matter, you can't defeat the Gonzo Bandit's." He said as he kicks Naruto sending him flying out the cave. Naruto skids across the ground before coming to a stop. Naruto quickly stands up and looks analyze the situation.

There was a total of five of them left. Naruto could sense for of them couldn't use chakra and were cheap thugs. The one in the middle who was calmly walking out and pulls out a sword from his back steps forward. Naruto narrows his eyes as he looks at him. There was no mistaking it. This guy was a former shinobi.

"I'm surprised a Genin like you are as talented as you are. You're fast for your age, however, you're not fast enough. I fought in the Third Great Shinobi War. I was a former Jōnin of Iwagakure. You're out of your league kid. Though you can't be here alone. I take it your team is back in the village and you came alone because your anger got the best of you. It doesn't matter." He said before he disappears.

Naruto eyes open wide as the nuke-nin slices him through his torso.

The guy had a grin on his face knowing believing he killed the genin.

That was when a puff of smoke appeared revealing a log. His eyes open wide and he quickly looks around him for Naruto.

Naruto was high above and quickly pulls out his shurikens and launches them at the remaining bandits. They never saw the incoming projectiles and quickly fell before the unseen shurikens.

Naruto raises his blade and swings, hoping to hit the nukenin but as he swung, the nuke-nin vanished and reappeared behind Naruto.

"So predictable." He said as he shoves his sword through Naruto's heart.

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin!" he said just as a blade enters his chest and pokes out. The nuke-nin eyes were open wide as he turns back to Naruto.

"Gonzo will kill you for this." He said as Naruto places his hand on the blade and cuts through his chest.

Naruto stood over his now corpse not even carrying that his opponents blood had splattered itself all over him. It even got in his hair and it slowly drips down. Naruto was going to need a bath.

Naruto turns to walk away but suddenly his senses went on high alert.

Naruto turns and brings his blade up to block a punch. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the area. Naruto quickly realized the attacker was wearing brace knuckles. He also had a nasty look on his face as he looks at Naruto.

Naruto turns to see a punch from the person's left fist was coming right at him.

Naruto couldn't block it. He had only one choice.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to focus. It was a technique he practices so much but has never truly perfected. Naruto quickly gathers his chakra and just as the punch was about to hit him, Naruto shunshin's (Body Flicker) away on a boulder a good five meters away from his attacker.

His attack had his fist up as he missed to hit. Then he stands up and looks at Naruto. He dressed like a bandit but it was clear he was highly skilled and experience.

"You are no ordinary genin. I have killed hundreds of genin's and none of them have ever dodged my attacks." He stated slowly. "My punches are normally one-hit-kills. You did well to recognize the danger. I see you rely on speed. Most impressive, however…" he said as he vanished. Naruto looks up and sees he was right above him.

Naruto shunshin's away just as the punch hit the boulder. Naruto lands on the ground back to the original spot. Naruto watched in amazement that the boulder was shattered immediately upon impact.

' _I can't take a hit from one of those punches. Judging by his speed alone, he is more than capable of moving faster than me. I won't have time to use any ninjutsu or genjutsu either. Kage Bunshin is also out, as he would simply destroy them quickly. That means I have to use Kawarimi (Body Replacement) no Jutsu and Shunshin. I have to use these two techniques to create an opening…'_

Naruto couldn't think anymore, for at that moment, Gonzo attacked him with high speed.

Naruto was quick and quickly uses the Kawarimi just as Gonzo hits him and quickly shunshin's behind him.

Gonzo turns and block the blow with his metal bracers and quickly punches Naruto. Only for Naruto to disappear in a puff of smoke and log to appear in his place. Gonzo quickly jumps aside as Naruto shunshin's in an attempt to cut through his abdomen. Gonzo knees Naruto in the gut only for Naruto to again disappear in a puff of smoke and a log appeared with an exploding tag.

Gonzo opens his eyes wide just as the log let out a huge flash of light, momentarily blinding him.

Naruto reappears and attempts to cut through Gonzo's neck. Gonzo's eyes quickly adjusted to the area properly and see Naruto's blade aimed at his neck. His years of experience quickly recovers and brings his arm up to block the blow.

He quickly brings his hand and grabs Naruto by his head. he raises Naruto up high before slamming Naruto down on the rocky ground. Naruto was bleeding as he looked up to see Gonzo standing before him.

"I was right, you're not ordinary genin. You almost had me. You have impressive speed. I would say you're nearly at a Jōnin fighting level. Impressive for a boy your age. You would have been a great shinobi had you simply stayed away. What's your name boy?" Gonzo asks.

Naruto said nothing as he looks at Gonzo with unblinking eyes. He showed him no fear.

"Can't speak. No matter, I'll make sure to finish you off before you can feel a thing." Gonzo said as he reaches back and throws a fist at Naruto.

Before his fist could make an impact, Gonzo's eyes went wide with shock as a blade was shoved into his throat. Gonzo falls to his knees choking on his blood and from his wound.

He reaches up and grabs Naruto who was behind him. Gonzo holds a tight grip on Naruto's head trying to squeeze it. Naruto said nothing as he was squeezed when it finally became too much to handle, Naruto dispels in a puff of smoke.

Naruto places his hand on the ground and stands up. He staggers a bit before he successfully climbs to his feet. Naruto calms his breathing and looks at Gonzo.

"I already knew I could never defeat you in a one on one fight. After my flash tag exploded I had a Kage Bunshin hid as I attacked. I didn't counter knowing the only way you would lower your guard, and for my Kage Bunshin to strike you from behind. It meant I would have to deal with some damage, but it was the only way to defeat you. Had I used my Kage Bunshin, it would have been a waste of chakra. You're right, I'm no ordinary genin, I'm the shinobi, who will claim the title Hokage." Naruto said as he brings his blade up.

"Asura," Gonzo said as he looks at Naruto. These were the last words he spoke as Naruto blade decapitates him. Separating his head from his body.

Naruto looks at the dead bodies and knew he had to return to his team. He had wasted half his chakra and taken a heavy blow to the head. He was going to need a lot of rest to recover from this.

Naruto senses again went off. Warning him of incoming danger.

Naruto looks up and sees something head towards him. It almost appeared like water. Like a wave of water heading towards him. Only it was very bright red.

Naruto shunshin's away, not trusting himself to get hit by the incoming attack.

It was a good thing too, the moment the strange red liquid hit the rocky terrain, everything started hissing and being melted.

Naruto lands on a boulder and survey's the damage.

' _It's not acid. But it does… melt whatever it touches. Lava. That means it's a Kekkei Genkai ability.'_

Naruto looks up and sees a girl not much older than him looking at him. She was wearing a red outfit with a lapel that covered her right arm.

"Oh, you dodge that well. Are you a sensor-type?" the girl asks.

' _What is a Stone Shinobi doing all the way out here? Why did she even attack me in the first place?'_ Naruto as he looked at his current predicament.

She smirks as she looks at Naruto. She quickly forms hand seals and jumps up. Launching more lava from her mouth at Naruto.

Naruto forms his own hand seals and releases a jet of water from his mouth. "Suiton: Mizurappa!" (Water Release: Raging Wave)

Naruto's water hits the lava slowly it's trajectory as it lands on the ground and starts steaming.

The girl lands on the ground but Naruto quickly shunshin's to her and strikes hard. She was forced to bring a pair of kunai's out to block Naruto's attack and to prevent his blade from taking her head.

Naruto was about to kick her when suddenly he senses another presence. He turns to see another Stone Shinobi, a Jōnin by the looks of it, prepared to strike him down with a sword.

At that very moment, just before the sword could pierce Naruto. Kakashi appears with a lightning enhanced kunai and cuts the sword. Kakashi lands on the ground and before the Jōnin could register what just happen, Kakashi spins and kicks him in the stomach. Sending him skidding backward.

"Kurotsuchi!" He shouted as the girl nods her head and jumps to him.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he stands up.

' _Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi?'_ The Jōnin said as he took the time to realize who his opponent was.

"Naruto, you're so focused on the battle you failed to notice what's around you. Take a moment to see who is here." Kakashi stated.

Naruto did so and he quickly registers the chakra's around him. A squad of Stone shinobis was around him.

Kakashi narrows his eye as he looks at the Jōnin in front of him.

"So, what are Stone shinobi's doing in Fire Country? You are aware of the treaty between our two villages." Kakashi called out.

The girl, Kurotsuchi made to say something but the Jōnin holds his hand out in front of her prevent her from speaking.

"We apologize for attacking your shinobi. We believed he may have been a part of Gonzo's gang. You see, Gonzo is a former shinobi of our village and we've been sent to either capture him or kill him. As Gonzo is a from our village, I trust you'll allow us to collect his body as it contains many secrets." He said.

This was clearly a loud of bull if Harry has ever heard it.

"Very well," Kakashi said. "Come Naruto."

Kakashi said as he turns to walk away. Naruto follows.

The moment they were out of earshot Naruto spoke.

"They're lying Kakashi-sensei."

"I know. However, unless we want a war with Iwa, we can only accept their answer. We'll inform Hokage-sama of this and see if we can put some diplomatic pressure on Iwa." Kakashi said.

' _By the looks of things, these bandits were paid by Iwa to raid our borders.'_ Kakashi realized.

It took a week to bury the bodies. Afterward, Kakashi had the village burned down as no one would be living here. Then came the march back to Konoha. Naruto quickly cleaned himself and was wearing his spare clothes. As his clothes were covered in blood.

* * *

They reached back to Konoha and Kakashi turned in his mission report.

The Sandaime listens carefully to the report.

"Kakashi, remain behind. Team Seven you're dismissed and allowed to rest." The Sandaime Hokage said.

Team seven walks out and leaves, leaving Kakashi with the Third alone in the office.

"What else has happened?" The Third asks.

"It is most likely these bandits were being funded by Iwa. After the bandits were defeated, Naruto was attacked by a Stone shinobi. Had I not intervene Naruto would have been injured, or worse… dead." Kakashi stated.

"Their reasons for being in our territory?" The Third asks.

"The claim the Bandit leader was originally from their village. They were sent to capture or kill him. They asked to collect his body to protect their village secrets. My guess is, they didn't want to fight me once I arrived on the scene." Kakashi said.

The Third takes a puff out of his pipe before blowing it.

"Is the Sandaime Tsuchikage… test our borders and our response?" Kakashi asked.

"Most likely. Ōnoki was sour about losing the Third Great War and was forced to accept my peace proposal or else face the annihilation of his army. Then he would have face usurpers and enter a state of civil war. If he thinks he could rekindle the flames of war again, then he could start by testing our borders. However, our intelligence suggests Iwa doesn't have the manpower to start a war." The Third said.

"The timing couldn't be worse. The Chūnin Exams are upon us." Kakashi said. "I know. We also face the military disarmament act. We do not have the men to repel an attack if Iwa decides to restart the war. However," The Sandaime Hokage said.

"Iwa also doesn't have the force to launch a successful invasion either. They're still recovering from the Third Great Shinobi War. The losses they took from my sensei, was too much for them to recover. However, we really don't have anyone that could damage Iwa and keep them at bay from our borders. Sensei really worked over time in keeping Iwa off balance and in full retreat. I still remember the made a thousand Iwa shinobis fled upon his arrival on the battlefield." Kakashi said.

"Minato was a gifted shinobi. Finding someone like him will be hard to come. On that same subject, how is Naruto?" The Third asks.

"He's growing. Faster than what most kids go through. He'll be Jōnin in a year. I want permission to grant him some special training. I feel he's ready. It will be tough, but he needs to be trained to handle situations soon. I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up in Iwa's bingo book. He did fight Kurotsuchi to a stand still and was able to fight a group of bandits on his own."

"Kurotsuchi? You referring to Ōnoki's granddaughter?" The Third asks.

"Yeah, she was there," Kakashi said.

"She's already a Chūnin and is one of Iwa's rising kunoichis. Naruto manages to fight her on even terms. Most impressive." The Third said.

"Her team was about to intervene in the fight when I made my appearance. They quickly back off once they knew who I was." Kakashi stated. The third turns around to look out the village. "Naruto is already leaving his mark in the shinobi world. Make sure you prepare them for the upcoming shinobi exams." The Third Notes

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. The battle was a bit violent but in times like these, bandit's do horrify things to other people.

Please Like and Review


	11. The Gathering of Hopefuls

**Gods and Legends**

 **Chapter 11: The Gathering of Hopefuls**

It has been almost a month since Team Seven's mission to the outskirts of the borders. Kakashi was making them train with weights and making them run and workout with weights. Every time Naruto would get faster, Kakashi would add more weights to his training to slow him down. Kyoko too would be getting faster as well. Byakuya would train with the team but spent most of his time with his family dojo training with his grandfather. Learning his family ancient techniques.

Naruto and Kyoko would spend most of their time sparring against one another. Naruto was proving to be fast and had the speed on his side. Kyoko however, may not have his stamina or speed but was very agile. With her Sharingan having two tomoe in each eye she could dodge most of Naruto's attack. However, Naruto had speed in his attacks and most of the time he forces Kyoko to guard and block Naruto's blow to avoid a direct hit.

They did this under the careful supervision of Hatake Kakashi.

The two were sparring as Kakashi was reading his book. A sudden kite call could be heard as Kakashi looks up.

 _'_ _Is it that time already?'_ Kakashi said as he closes his book. He gets up and looks at Naruto and Kyoko sparring.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Take a break and rest. Enjoy the rest of your day." Kakashi said as the two stops sparring.

They turn to look at Kakashi with questionable eyes.

"Learning to rest and enjoy yourself is important. Walk around the village or go eat someplace that's nice. You don't need to train every day." Kakashi said. In saying that, Kakashi disappears from view.

Naruto and Kyoko gathered their things before returning to the village.

"Want to eat some ramen?" Naruto asked Kyoko as they walk in the village.

"Is that all you eat?" Kyoko asks.

"I'm still not allowed in other places. Ichikiri Ramen is the only places that allow me to eat there without them scowling or glaring at me." Naruto said.

"Are they really that blind because you're a Jinchūriki?" Kyoko said.

"Do you even have to ask?" Naruto said.

"I think they're fools," Kyoko said.

"Byakuya has been spending a lot of time with his family. Any idea what he's been doing?" Naruto asked as they walked into Ramen Ichiraku.

"Oh, Naruto, you're back," Ayame said as she greeted them.

"Welcome," Teuchi said as he racks the noodles in his rack.

"One Miso Ramen," Naruto said as he sits down.

"Make that two," Kyoko said as she sits down next to Naruto.

Naruto and Kyoko sat down before they pulled out their notebooks. Genkai had them write down lists of Jutsu's they knew as well as practice them over and over again until they could do it without really looking. Though Genkai warned them about losing their notebooks. As other shinobi's, specifical enemies who could use their own Jutsu against them. In the shinobi world, Jutsu's were more valuable than money.

"What do you think Byakuya is doing?" Naruto asks.

"If I had to guess, he's learning some new Jutsu's as well training to become stronger. His grandfather may be strict, but he is reasonable and does train Byakuya well." Kyoko said. She looks down and seemed a bit sad.

Naruto knew what was going on in her mind. She was envious of Byakuya because he still had his grandfather to teach him his clan techniques. It reminded her of the days her older brother Shisui would train her in not only Uchiha Clan techniques, but also his own style as well. Teaching her how to use shunshin (body flicker) and kawarimi (substitute) in combat effectively. She would face him many times in mock simulations to overcome her older brother. She even woke her Sharingan in a mock battle and copied his movements perfectly. Yet she still wasn't able to overcome her brother in combat. That was when he told her that even if she was able to copy someone movements, a skilled opponent who knew his own movements well would be able to beat her even if she copied his skills.

Naruto was the only one who trained with her to perfect her style infighting. She had mastered the Kawarimi and was able to replace herself with objects and logs with ease. She was getting so good she was starting to place explosive tags on her objects. Her shunshin was getting good too, yet according to Kyoko, her older brother Shusui was able to create afterimages when he used shunshin. Fooling his opponents and he even knew how to suppress his presence when facing sensors.

Naruto knew how much surpassing her older brother meant to Kyoko. In her eyes, her brother was the greatest shinobi she ever knew. His death upset her greatly. It was the last time she ever showed or allowed herself to appear to be sad. Ever since then, she almost appeared as cold as ice.

What really sealed her emotions was the Massacre of the Uchiha Clan. She watched Itachi slaughter countless of her clansmen in front of her. Many clansmen tried to shelter her from Itachi's vengeance and were cut down for their defense of her.

Yet Itachi refused to kill her. Instead, he placed her in a genjutsu that caused her to lose consciousness.

She rarely spoke of it, but before she lost consciousness she saw a man wearing black robes with an orange mask walk up to Itachi before they walked off as she passed out.

Genkai questioned her further about the masked man. Asking if he was in an ANBU, but Kyoko didn't know. All she knew was, that this masked man was Itachi's partner.

"Here are your orders," Ayame said as she places two Miso Ramens down in front of them.

Naruto and Kyoko grabbed their chopsticks and placed them on in a prayer.

"Itadakimasu!" They said as they begin to chow down on their ramen.

 **Hokage's Office**

The Sandaime Hokage was sitting behind his desk dealing with his paperwork as usual. Things in the village were peaceful, but reports from Jiraiya, his old pupil he should have taken more serious as trained as his successor sent word that Orochimaru was up to something. Konoha had something to do with it as he set his eyes on Konoha and was going to return. Jiraiya even suspected Orochimaru has already made contact with Danzō and was plotting something with his old ANBU Commander.

The Third had no choice but to place Danzō on surveillance. Already there was too much suspicion surrounding Danzō. Even his old mentor, Genkai was suspicious of Danzō and urge the Third to take action before Danzō could do something that really damages the village. She was even suspicious of the Uchiha Massacre and suspected Danzō had a hand in it.

Sarutobi Hiruzen didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. She was an intelligent woman who when knowing something was wrong, wouldn't hesitate to speak her mind about it and even launch her own investigated.

Genkai told him the Kyūbi's attack on Konoha, as well as the Uchiha Clan Massacre, could be in fact, be the stages of something bigger against the village.

The Third turns around and remembers how Koharu, Homura, and Danzō were suspicious of the Kyūbi's attack and were quick to blame the Uchiha's, claiming they were plotting a coup. The only evidence they had, was the reminder of what Uchiha Madara did in the past with the Kyūbi. The scars on the lands still remain as ever since that fateful battle against the Shodaime Hokage.

The Third gets up and walks to the meeting room where the Jōnin instructors were gathering. He walks into the room and silence quickly follows as he takes his seat.

"I trust you all know what that time is. The Chūnin Exams are upon us once again. This time, Konoha will be serving as a host to various villages that will be arriving. Some have already arrived." The Third said.

"What villages will be taking part in these exams?" Kurenai asks. "Sunagakure, Takigakure, Amegakure, Otogakure, and Kuksagakure will all be participating in this years Chūnin's exams." The Sandaime Hokage replies.

"Otogakure? Aren't they a new village?" Asuma stated.

"This presents a golden opportunity for them to show off their strengths. However, this also means our own Genin's get a chance to show off and participate. Does anyone of you wish for your Genin's to participate? As you know if a Genin completes eight missions they are eligible to participate. To start off, we'll hear from this year's Rookies Instructors." The Third said.

 _'_ _It doesn't matter how many missions they've done, it's too soon. Everyone knows that.'_ Iruka thought as he looks on.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, Squad Leader of Team Seven, Kuchiki Byakuya, Uchiha Kyoko and Uzumaki Naruto, hereby grant them the right to participate in the Chūnin Exams," Kakashi said.

The Jōnin's and other instructors that were gathered around also looked around in shocked. They were even more, shock to hear the other Rookies Jōnin Instructors nominate their own kids. Some of the Jōnin's were questioning this decision.

* * *

Naruto and Kyoko finished their ramen and decided to go to the training grounds and practice some chakra control. They grabbed a leaf and placed it on their foreheads before walking on water. It was a difficult task, as water wasn't solid as a tree. So their feet tend to sink into the water. Yet after an hour of practicing, they were finally able to keep their feet afloat.

That was the easy part. The hard part was able to perform Jutsu's while on the water. As casting Jutsu's on water tends to disrupt your chakra flow. If the flow was disturbed then that meant you would fall in the water. However, it was possible, with training and practice. They know because they've seen Kakashi and Zabuza perform it during their first battle. They also knew by practicing this, they would get twice as strong than normal.

They spent two hours practicing basic suiton techniques on top of the water and tried their best not to fall in the water. In the end, they manage to succeed but were exhausted.

In the end, they called it a day and went home.

Naruto was tired and didn't even bother to make himself dinner. Instead, he went straight to his bed, removed his clothes and falls straight asleep.

Naruto woke the next morning and quickly made himself breakfast. Genkai made sure he ate a healthy breakfast every day. It was for this reason, he cooks himself eggs and bacon with a piece of toast. It wasn't a big breakfast, but it would have to do.

Once he was done, he put on his outfit before making sure he had everything. Once he was ready, he locks his apartment. Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha before heading to the training grounds where his team was going to be. No one really said anything to Naruto or send him any hateful glares.

Naruto arrives at the meeting place to see Kyoko and Byakuya also just arriving. This was starting to become a common routine. After the first three months of Kakashi appeared two hours late, the trio decided to arrive just five minutes before Kakashi would arrive. So far, they've gotten the timing down pretty accurate.

The trio barely said hello when Kakashi appears on a branch with his usual eye smile and his hand up in a gesture of hello.

"Good morning, sorry I'm late but I a goldfish in a pond that was drowning." Kakashi greeted with his usual lie.

"What are we doing today, sensei?" Naruto asks.

"We're not doing anything," Kakashi stated.

"You woke me up for nothing?" Kyoko mutters as she looks away in annoyance. Byakuya also looked slightly annoyed.

"Relax, I didn't summon you all here for nothing," Kakashi said. His three students turn to look at him giving him their full attention. Giving him the silent question to elaborate on his meaning. Kakashi disappears before reappearing in front of them. He reaches into his back pouch and pulls out three pieces of paper. "I have nominated you three for the upcoming Chūnin Exams. This is a promotional chance for you three to become Chūnin's. It's also a good chance for you to get some experience in fighting other shinobis. There is no guarantee that you'll all become Chūnin's, but it will give you some first-hand experience and you might even learn something new by participating. The Chūnin Exams will be hosted a week from today. If you're up for it, you will take your permission slip to the Academy. However, I will warn you – in truth, none of you are truly ready for the Chūnin Exams. However, if you feel ready, and you want to prove yourself in doing harder missions, then the Chūnin Exams will be the perfect place to leave your mark." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean sensei?" Kyoko asked.

"The Chūnin Exams is the beginning of many shinobi's careers. It's how their names get out to various people and parties and hire them. The Chūnin Exams is the stepping stone for many shinobi careers." Kakashi explains. "These exams, if you excel well at them, will cause clients to reach out to you. However, being nominated doesn't mean you have to take it. You can sit this one out if you want. If you do, however, decide to participate, go the Academy Room 301. Be there ten minutes before three pm. If you're late, you'll be disqualified."

The trio takes the paper and looks at it.

"Think about it before you enter," Kakashi said, in saying that, he disappears from view.

"Chūnin Exams, does this mean we'll be fighting our fellow Konoha genin?" Kyoko said.

"There are more Genin than Chūnin and Jōnin combined. So that means it's not easy to get promoted. Many shinobi's careers end at being Chūnin's." Byakuya said.

"Yeah, but we're aiming higher. We're going to be Jōnin's." Kyoko said.

"You guys can be Jōnin's, I'm going to be Hokage," Naruto said.

"That dream hasn't died away. You know the odds of you becoming Hokage is slim right Naruto. You need to prove to be the strongest in the village. A leader in both war and peace times. When people think of the village, everyone will think if the Hokage is capable of defending it. The Hokage is always in the Village and must defend it." Kyoko said.

"I'm aware of that. My dream hasn't died. I intend on being Hokage no matter what. And not just any Hokage, I'm going to be the greatest of all the Hokage's." Naruto said proudly.

' _Well if one thing true, that Naruto can manipulate all five elements. He can use the basic ninjutsu of katon, suiton, futon, doton and raiton jutsus. So he is a strong candidate. However – '_ Kyoko was thinking.

 _'_ _Being Hokage means you're capable of fighting better than Jōnin's. You have to be really good and make your enemies pause before they attack you.'_ Byakuya was finished thinking.

"Do you think we're ready to be Chūnin's?" Byakuya asked.

"Genkai did say we were as strong as Chūnin's when we left her. We've certainly gotten stronger since we left her. However, despite how strong we've gotten – I don't think we've reached Kakashi-sensei's level just yet. He still is far ahead of us in this race." Kyoko said wisely.

 _'_ _That is true, not to mention – (The imagine of Gaara and Kankuro appeared in Naruto's Mind) those guys will be taking the exam. Meaning they are the strongest genin's of their village.'_ Naruto thought as he tried to remember the short scuffle team seven had with the sand trio.

"Let's call it a day, we'll meet back at the academy at two-thirty for the Chūnin Exam, do some light training, we don't want to be exhausted on the exams," Naruto said as he turns to walk back home.

 _'_ _Things are becoming more interesting.'_ Naruto thought with some realization. _'The Chūnin Exams? Well if I intend on becoming Hokage, I can't stay a Genin. I will pass these exams and become Chūnin.'_

* * *

 **A Week Later**

Team Seven Genin's stood in front of the Academy. They said nothing as they walk inside and venture up to the third floor. The moment they got up on the second floor, however, they found the stairway packed with Genins. Team seven narrowed their eyes and walked away. They weren't fooled by the genjutsu.

However, Sasuke decided at that moment to show off. He announces the genjutsu and scuff at the thought of being fooled by a weak genjutsu. In response, the 'genin' attempts kick Sasuke with Sasuke attempting to kick him back. Instead, a bowl-cut kid wearing a green jumpsuit quickly moves to intercept the kicks and grabs them with his feet.

Naruto watches with interest as he knew these guys would be his competition.

Naruto hung back listening carefully to a Hyūga belittling his teammate for revealing his strength. The boy, Rock Lee, started flirting with Sakura and Sakura was mortified at the sight of the bowl-cut shinobi.

Team Nine walks off with the bowl-cut shinobi chasing after them.

"Let's see what they're capable of," Naruto said as he follows them. Byakuya and Kyoko follow.

They reach the top of the stairs were Rock Lee was fighting Uchiha Sasuke. It was a one-sided fight. As Lee was not only faster but agiler. No matter what Sasuke could do, he couldn't counter Lee's speed.

"What do you think?" Naruto said as he watches the fight with interest.

"Sasuke is at decent Genin level. It's clear he's hardly trained since he left the Academy. However, Lee – he's another story. I can tell just by looking at him, he's been training very hard for over a year now. Sasuke is outmatched." Kyoko said.

Byakuya was silent as he watches with interest.

"Let's go," Naruto said as Maito Gai appears. They quickly disappear as Maito Gai started his flashy entrance and his renown 'Springtime of Youth' speech.

Naruto led the team to the entrance door they were assigned to, only to see Kakashi-sensei waiting for them.

"Now I see, you all decided to come on your own free will," Kakashi said. "You can now officially register for the Chūnin Exams."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asks.

"I'll be honest with you. This exam can only be taken in a three-man team. You couldn't solo the exams even if you wanted to. I lied because I wanted to be sure this was the path you wanted to take. I didn't want any of you to face peer pressure from your teammates into taking these exams if I had been honest. I wanted to see if all three of you wanted to take these exams."

"Meaning what exactly?" Kyoko asks.

"Meaning that you're all here because you want to be. You see, you need your one hundred percent commitment to take these exams. Because this is going to be my last bit of advice for you. These exams, will either make you, or they will break you." Kakashi said.

"Are these exams really that tough?" Naruto asks.

"These exams aren't meant to challenge you physically. These exams, are more mentally challenging than anything you've faced. I wish you good luck because you're going to need it. It's been many years since rookies took these exams. The last bunch didn't do so well. However, I confident that you'll succeed. I don't expect you to become Chūnin's, but this will be a good challenge for you anyways." Kakashi said.

Kakashi gave them his eye smile and opens the door for them. They walked inside to see the room full of people. It wasn't just Konoha Genins that appeared but from other villages.

Naruto, Byakuya, and Kyoko of course already knew what to do. They agreed to keep a low profile. Scout out their rivals before doing anything rash.

"You guys came too." Sasuke said as he walks up to them with Team Nine in tow.

"I see you're doing better than before, Sasuke-chan." Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitches at Naruto's nickname for him. Sakura was beside herself. She hated Naruto provoking her precious Sasuke-kun all the time.

Before anyone could say anything someone leaps on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! It's been too long. How are you hunny?" Ino asks.

"You guys are taking this troublesome exam as well?" Shikamaru said as he walks towards them with Chōji beside him.

"Yeah! Found you all!" Kiba said as he leads Team Eight to them. "So I see all the rookies are taking these exams. How far do you think you guys can get?"

"Farther than you Kiba." Naruto said. "Heh, if anyone shouldn't be here, it's you deadlast. I bet you're dragging your team down and will fail in the first exam." Kiba said.

 _'_ _Slowing us down? Kiba, if you knew the truth, then you would sing a different tone. Naruto isn't slowing us down…'_ Kyoko was thinking. _'_ _But rather, it's we who are slowing Naruto down.'_ Byakuya thought.

"You seem rather confident Kiba," Sasuke said.

"We trained like hell. We're not going to lose to any of you." Kiba said.

"Hey, you guys." A new voice said. Everyone turns to see a guy wearing purple wearing a Konoha forehead protector walking up to them. He was also wearing large oval glasses and had gray hair like Kakashi. "You should quiet down a little. You're being too rowdy. I see now. The twelve rookies that just graduated from the Academy, am I wrong? You're all fooling around with those cute faces… you should know, this isn't a field trip."

"Who the hell are you to tell us that?" Ino said.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto. But first… you might want to take a look around you." Kabuto said.

They do so and realized almost everyone was looking at them.

 _'_ _Who is this guy? His chakra seems larger than he lets out. Is he suppressing his chakra to a certain level? If he is, he has some serious skills.'_ Naruto thought as he was looking at Kabuto with a hard look.

"The people behind you are from Amegakure (Hidden Rain Village) they're also known for having short tempers. Everyone is tense since it's right before the first exam." Kabuto said. "I thought I give you a fair warning so you won't get picked on later."

They all turn back to Kabuto who was smiling at them.

"I guess it can't be helped though since you're all just rookies who don't know anything," Kabuto said in a kind voice. "It reminds me of how I used to be." Kabuto said.

"Kabuto-san was it? Is this your second time taking the exams?" Sakura asks.

"Nope." Kabuto said. "It's my seventh time."

Everyone looks at Kabuto in surprise. "This exam only takes place twice every year, and it's my fourth year." Kabuto explains.

"That means you know a lot about the exams." Sakura said in a somewhat hopeful voice.

"No exam taken is every the same. Though they do have a pattern. The first one is a choice. You have to choose an answer and choose it wisely. The second exam is elimination. They try to eliminate the participants in half. Meaning that half the people in this room are doom to fail the moment the second exam hits." Kabuto said.

"But you must be somewhat of an expert." Sakura said.

"But he hasn't passed yet." Shikamaru said.

"Well, I'm hoping my seventh try will be the charm." Kabuto said with a cheeky smile.

"Are the Chūnin Exams that difficult? This is getting more troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Then, how about I give my cute underclassmen some information," Kabuto said as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a deck of cards.

"With these recognition cards." "What do you mean by recognition cards?" Sakura asks.

"In simple terms, it's a card that holds information burned into it using my chakra." Kabuto said as he kneels down and places several cards upright there were white and blank. "I've been collecting information on these exams for the past four years. I have nearly two hundred cards in total. I know it looks white, but if I insert my chakra into it." Kabuto said as he presses his finger on top of the card. The image of the surrounding lands appeared as well as a scale appeared.

"What is that?" Sakura asks.

"The exam's total number of participants and the countries they're from. Konoha by far has the most with sevenyy five people taking these exams. Suna has thirty people taking these exams with Kirigakure who sent thirty as well. The rest are neighboring villages. Amegakure, Takigakure, (Hidden Waterfall Village) and Kusagakure, (Hidden Grass Village) follow by a new village who could only send three Genin's, Otogakure. (Hidden Sound Village)" Kabuto said.

"Does your cards also hold personal information on individuals?" Sasuke said as he steps forward.

"They do," Kabuto said. "Are you interested in someone?"

"Subaku no Gaara, Rock Lee of Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha. Uchiha Kyoko of Konoha." Sasuke said.

"Oh, you already know their names. Then it won't take much time." Kabuto said with a smile. He grabs his deck and shuffles them. He pulls out four cards and presses them with his fingertip. The images appeared of four people appeared. "First, Sabaku no Gaara, (Gaara of the Desert) he's from Sunagakure and the Yondaime Kazekage's youngest son. Not much is known about him since this is his first time taking the exams. However, he is the same age as you. According to one rumor, he did a B-Rank Mission and came out unharmed."

"A B-Rank mission and came out unharmed? Who is this guy?" Shikamaru said. "Next, Rock Lee. He's a year older than you. Like you guys, this is first time taking the exam. He's done twenty D-Rank missions and eleven C-Rank ones. He seems to excel well in Taijutsu, however, his ninjutsu and genjutsu status is unknown." Kabuto said.

"What of the others?" Sasuke asks. "Uchiha Kyoko, she's your cousin second remove right. Her stats are unknown. Due to the fact she went away on a training trip for four years with renown Konoha's elder Genkai. Uzumaki Naruto was also trained by Genkai. So much of his stats are unknown. However, according to some rumor, he killed an A-Rank Nuke-Nin (Missing-Nin) on his own." Kabuto said.

"No way. The deadlast beating a nuke-nin on his own." Kiba said. Sasuke turns to look at Naruto in surprise.

 _'_ _That dobe. How far ahead is he going to be getting?'_ Sakura thought in irritation.

A puff of smoke exploded causing everyone to turn to the front where they see a Jōnin and several Chūnin standing tall.

"Enough chit-chat." A tall man with a couple of cuts on his face said. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the first examiner of the Chūnin Exams, Morino Ibiki."

"Tch, we were going to show those Konoha weaklings who were top dog," Zaku mutters.

"Relax, we'll have plenty of chances to show off our power." Dosu said.

"Everyone take a number and turn in your applications. Sit where your number tells you to. Then we can begin the test." Ibiki said as a Chūnin hold up a paper test.

Naruto looks at it and suddenly remembers how poorly he did on the Academy's paper test.

 _'_ _I'm at a disadvantage.'_ Naruto realized.

Naruto took his seat near the front and took note that he wasn't seated with his teammates. They were separated. Naruto looks for them and before he spotted them. Kyoko was seated on the left row in the middle while Byakuya was seating the far back in the right row. Naruto narrows his eyes as he realized no one was sitting near their teammates.

 _'_ _Are they separating us on purpose?'_

Sakura who was seated a few seats behind Naruto looks at Naruto and smiles.

 _'_ _It may have been four years, but I remember. You suck at written exams. I can't wait to see you fail this exam.'_

"Everyone settle down. Before you begin the test, I will explain the rules for the first exam. I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully." Ibiki said. Everyone looks at the blackboard and looks at Ibiki with their undivided attention. "First rule, you all will be given ten points from the very start. The written exam consists of ten questions and each one is worth one point. This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted. In other words, if you get three wrong, your points will be reduced to seven." Ibiki said.

Sakura was practically giggling with happiness.

' _Naruto, this is so not for you.'_

"Second rule," Ibiki said. "The pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points." Everyone was taken back by this announcement. Some teams started to look nervous. "Third rule, if an examiner determines that you cheated or does anything remotely to cheating during the test, each action will cause you to lose two points," Ibiki said. "In other words, there will be people forced to leave this place without their test being graded. Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves. You're all trying to become Chūnin's. If you a ninja, act like a first-rate one."

 _'_ _In other words, Naruto is screwed.'_ Sakura thought with joy.

"Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail." Ibiki declared.

 _'_ _I knew it.'_ Sakura beamed with happiness.

 _'_ _Something doesn't add up.'_ Naruto thought as he frowns as he looks at Morino Ibiki. _'Why would he assign a test base on cheating unless… now I see… he wants us to cheat. However, how many people here can successfully cheat without getting caught? Maybe Kyoko can with her Sharingan, she can merely mimic a person writing style. Byakuya is highly intelligent. However, I'm not so good with written tests. I also don't have ways to cheat without getting caught. However, he never said anything about using jutsu during the exam. We're just not allowed to kill one another. I have twelve smoke bombs that will give me a five-second window. I have to pull this off perfectly.'_

"The last problem will be given forty-five minutes after the exam begins. You have a one hour to complete the exam." Ibiki said. Ibiki didn't say nothing only when the clock enters the new minute did Ibiki said: "Begin."

Everyone turns over their papers and looks at it.

 _'_ _These problems. They're far too advanced for kids our age. This is a test you would give to jōnins! However, they wouldn't give us these problems unless…'_ Here Naruto begins eye around the room carefully. _'There are people taking these exams who are not Genin's. Meaning they have the answers. In other words, it's not a test to challenge our knowledge but rather our information gathering abilities.'_ Naruto realized as he twirls his pencil in his hands. _'I'm near the front so I'm at a disadvantage. There are not many people I can cheat from. I really don't have any abilities that allow me to see around me either. I only get one chance at this. I have to memorize everything in a split second. Tch, I wish I had Kyoko's Sharingan.'_

Naruto knew he had to wait for the right time to strike. Naruto paid close attention to what everyone doing.

Kyoko was copying the movements of one person with her Sharingan and writing down his answers word for word. Byakuya was writing down the answers to the best of his abilities.

Naruto reaches into his pouch and holds his smoke pellets.

 _'_ _Eight pellets. Not enough to cover the room, but it will be enough to create a distraction. I will have a three second window. I have to make it count. The question now is… who do I copy off of?'_ Naruto thought he slowly looks around the room. _'The timing has to be perfect.'_

Time click by and Naruto could already see people cheating to get the answers they needed.

Naruto continues to eye the room carefully as the clock slowly ticks down.

* * *

"Well, it feels strange to be left without our charges." Asuma said as he pulls out one of his cancer sticks. He quickly lits it and starts smoking.

Kakashi leans back and sighs.

"Problems Kakashi?" Kurenai asks.

"More like, I cannot remember the last time I had a successful break." Kakashi said. "My students know how to really push me. They're also getting stronger than ever."

"I don't know how strong they are." Asuma said. "However not much could have happened in four years. I remember Uzumaki Naruto's Academy entrance score. He got one of the lowest scores ever in the academy. Getting barely acceptance. Not just his written exam, but his physical exam as well."

Kurenai looks at Asuma from the corner of her eyes before turning to Kakashi. "So, what's Naruto like?" Kurenai asks.

"He's strong." Kakashi said simply. "It won't take him much longer, to be as strong as me."

Kurenai and Asuma eyes open wide as they look at Kakashi.

"Surely you jest, Kakashi." Asuma said.

"I wish I was. Naruto is a Kinesthetic Learner. The more he pushes his body, the stronger he becomes. The only thing that is on my side is my experience. Naruto's growth is astonishing." Kakashi said.

"I doubt it is something to freight over." Asuma said as he takes a puff and lets out some smoke. "Naruto may be a Kinesthetic Learner, however, that alone isn't something to worry about. I'm sure a lot of Genin's will be able to take out Naruto."

 _'_ _Trying to protect your pride, Asuma. Well, it's to be expected. The village set Naruto's standards to be low. So they only see him in a low sight. It seems this is also starting to rub off on the shinobi's as well. Well, Naruto's abilities will soon show for themselves. Given the strength of the Academy records. The ones who will challenge Naruto is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyūga Neji. Those four have no doubt gotten strong. The only question is are they strong enough to challenge Naruto, who may, in fact, be the strongest Konoha Genin in the Chūnin Exams.'_

"Though I suspect we're going to get busy again real soon. Especially with this year first examiner." Asuma said.

"Why?" Kurenai asks.

"This year's first examiner is… Morino Ibiki." Asuma said.

Kakashi opens his eyes a bit before he gets a serious look on his face. _'So this year's exam is going to be tougher than normal.'_

"Who is that?" Kurenai asks.

"Zabuza can tell you. Oh Zabuza…" Kakashi said as Zabuza pokes his head in.

"What is it?" Zabuza asks as he walks inside.

"Kurenai here needs some information." Kakashi said.

"Oh, the deal was I don't spill Kirigakure secrets." Zabuza said in annoyance.

"Not that. She wants to know who Morino Ibiki is." Kakashi stated.

Zabuza eyes open a bit wide before he walks in and sits down. "Why does she wants to know about that boogeyman?" Zabuza said.

"Boogeyman?" Kurenai repeated softly.

"He's this year Chūnin Examiner," Kakashi said.

"I see. Your genins must be terrified. He's every nuke-nin worse nightmare. Most nuke-nin's end up killing themselves before meeting with Morino Ibiki." Zabuza said.

Kurenai's eyes open wide.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because when it comes to gathering information on enemy shinobis. He's one of the best there is. He's Konoha ANBU Captain of the Interrogation and Torture Division." Zabuza said.

Kurenai looked a bit sick and it showed on her face.

"Torture?" Kurenai said in a small voice fearing the worst.

"Oh no. Not physical torture. No, if anything the genin hopeful are under mental stress from Ibiki's interrogation techniques. Ibiki doesn't believe in physical torture. He prefers mental torture. Picking apart their brains and pushing them into a corner. Then they spill the beans. He's very good at getting the information. The right information." Asuma said.

* * *

Naruto was seated down and waiting for the right moment to strike. He twirls his pencil in his hands as he stares at his blank piece of paper.

Now that Naruto was thinking about it. Morino Ibiki stated that only if they get the wrong answers they would lose points. He would lose more points if he was caught cheating. He was more than sure, if he was caught with this tactic, he would lose all ten points and his team would fail.

However, nothing was said about submitting a blank paper. He was sure he would still get all his points because of the fact he didn't get a wrong answer.

The clocks ticks down and Ibiki called for everyone to put their pencil downs.

Naruto closes his eyes and focuses on his senses.

 _'_ _Thirty-five teams have already failed. However, it's safe to say… even more teams will fail with this tenth question.'_ Naruto thought as he opens his eyes.

"Before I give you the tenth question… there are a couple of rules you have to know before I give it to you." Ibiki said as he writes on the blackboard. "however these rules are a hopeless rule. First, you are given the option to take the tenth question or not. Those that refuse to take it will get a zero and that person team will automatically fail."

Many people voice their opinion about taking it.

"This is another rule that comes with the tenth question," Ibiki said as everyone falls silent. "Those that take the tenth question and fail… will lose the privilege of taking the Chūnin Exams forever. In other words, you'll be a Genin forever!" Ibiki said.

People began to voice their disapproval of this rule, however, Ibiki remains strong in his decisions and told them they were unlucky to have him as an examiner.

 _'_ _In hindsight, it's a tough position he's put us in. The nine problems he gave us were far more advanced than we can handle. The tenth problem would no doubt be the hardest.'_ Naruto takes the time to survey the room. _'Already doubt has entered the mind of many.'_

"This is why I give you the option of quitting. Keep in mind, if you get this answer wrong, you and your team will never take the Chūnin Exams again. However, if you feel you're not up for it, you can quit now, get a zero and fail… then try again in six months." Ibiki said.

 _'_ _He's playing on our weakness. He knows how to push us to a corner. Who is this guy?'_ Naruto realized.

"Let us begin. For those who don't want to take the tenth question raise your hand." Ibiki said. "After we confirm your numbers, you can leave."

No one raised their hand. No one wanted to be the first to admit defeat. Ibiki would have a very large smile on his face as he looks across the room. Sakura had a large smile on her face.

 _'_ _Naruto, raise your hand and quit. You're never going to answer the tenth problem correctly.'_

"I…. I give up. I quit." The shinobi next to Naruto said as he stands up.

"Number 50, fail. Number 130 and 111, they fail as well." A Chūnin said.

"Me too." Another said.

One by one, more and more people began to raise their hands to quit. And one by one, they all slowly left as they were confirmed. Ibiki had that smile on his face as he could see more and more people filled with doubt exit the room.

"Why don't you pipe it and tell us the Tenth question already!" Naruto shouted as he stands up. Ibiki looks at Naruto in surprise. So did everyone else.

"I repeat if you want to quit now is the time to…" Ibiki said but Naruto cuts him off.

"Forget it. None of us are going to quit. We'll take the Tenth question and pass this exam. You can't scare us into quitting." Naruto said.

Kyoko and Byakuya lean back in their chairs and couldn't help but be relieved by their energetic teammate.

 _'_ _Naruto will always be Naruto. Guess I was worried for nothing.'_ Kyoko realized.

 _'_ _Naruto has an interesting way of affecting people. He does this all the time.'_ Byakuya thought.

Ibiki looks at Naruto with a cold look. _'_ _That's a risky gamble he took.'_ Ibiki realized. He then looks around the room and realized something. _'Amazing. He has remove doubt from everyone's mind. They're all going to take the Tenth question, regardless of the outcome.'_ Ibiki looks a the from the side of his eyes. _'There are ten minutes left. Yet from the looks on everyone's faces, they are ready for it.'_ Ibiki turns to his Chūnin Procter and they nod their heads. _'78 students left. That is a lot more than I expected. Twenty-six teams. I guess it's pointless to wait any longer.'_

"Nice determination. Then…" Ibiki said. "For the first exam, everyone here… passes."

Everyone was stun by the announcement.

"Wait a minute. What's the meaning of that?" Sakura asks as she stands up. "We pass already? What about the tenth question?" She asks.

"That was the tenth question, baka." Ibiki said. Everyone looks at him in confusion. "The test was designed to test your information gathering skills. I'm more than aware, that out of all two hundred participants that took this exam, there were only a couple capable of answerings these questions. Let me give you an example. Your deep behind enemy lines. You must retrieve a stolen scroll. A smart shinobi first scouts the area. Finds out about the area, traps, and guards are in the area. As your scouting, you will be separated from your teammates. Information is vital. Whatever information you bring back must important. Once you all put your information together you are left with a choice. Do you continue onward or do you fall back?" Ibiki said.

Everyone was silent. They look at him giving him their undivided attention.

"The answer is obvious. You press on. Risk comes with missions. Those without the heart to see the mission through can never become Chūnin's. It's better to cheat like a shinobi and not get caught, then cheat and be obvious about it. In the process, we snuck in a team of Chūnin's who knew the answers so they would be the target of cheating. That is why those who cheated like a fool got caught and failed of course." Ibiki said as he removes his bandana. He holds it on his side and everyone was taken back by the scars on his head. "Why do you ask? Information can have greater value than life at times, especially in mission and on the battlefield. Information is contested with the lives of people."

 _'_ _Burnt marks, screw holes, cut marks… signs of torture. What he must have gone through.'_ Kyoko thought as she looks at Ibiki. She might have nightmares later on.

"The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate." Ibiki said as he puts his bandana back on. "Remember this… getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and the village. You must be thorough in getting information. Congratulations on passing the First Exam. I wish you luck on the Second Exam." Ibiki said.

 _'_ _He's only given us the light version. Captured Kunoichi's fear something else if captured. That the enemy would take turns in raping them. They first make sure she can't use her chakra and have her bond, then they rape her. And not just one enemy. It could be dozens of them using her as a pleasure tool.'_ Kyoko thought as she gulps at the thought.

 _'_ _Information is vital to survival. That's why every village has an intelligence division. Given by some of the abilities already in this exam, I can say the second exam is going to be interesting.'_

At that moment the window burst open and a banner appeared. A woman with purple hair wearing a trench coat and fishnets stood in front of them.

'The Still Sexy and Single Mitarashi Anko is here!'

"Everyone there's no time to be happy. I'm the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Get ready for the next exam! Follow me!" Anko said as she pumps her fist in the air.

 _'_ _This examiner is like Naruto.'_ Sakura realized.

"Grasp the atmosphere." Ibiki said from behind the banner.

Anko looks dumb fold as she realized everyone was silent.

"Seventy-Eight?" Anko said as she did a quick count of the room. She turns to Ibiki. "Don't tell me you actually passed twenty-six teams. The First Exam must have been too soft." Anko said.

"Or maybe that we have excellent students this year."Ibiki said.

"Oh, well. It doesn't matter. Because I can guarantee more than half will fail the next exam. In fact, several of them are going to die." Anko said. Almost everyone paled at the thought. "I'm getting excited." Anko said with almost a deranged smile on her face. Then she turns serious."I'll explain the details tomorrow. We will go elsewhere, so ask your Jōnin-sensei's about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed." Anko said.

With that said, everyone left to get ready for the next exam.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the wait. I hope everyone enjoys. I'm skipping the Forbidden Forest. Going straight to the paramilitaries. I know there is no romance yet. But remember, they're only ten years old. The romance will happen after the time skip.

Suggestions are welcome.

Please Like and Review


	12. The Ghost of Konoha

**Gods and Legends**

 **Chapter 12: The Ghost of Konoha**

The second task was too easy. That's what Naruto thought. Because all three of team seven were sensor types they quickly found an enemy and place them in a genjutsu before taking their scroll. As luck would have it, it was the Earth Scroll they need to complete their Heaven Scroll. They wasted no time. They sped off towards the tower at high speeds before they risk the chance of losing their scrolls. They were the first to arrive. It was easy. Given their speed. They reach the tower in record time.

They open the scrolls open and to their surprise, Iruka-sensei appeared from the scroll. However, it was Iruka who was surprised. They completed the second exam under an hour. This allowed them to rest.

Since the exam was for five days, they were able to rest for the remaining four days.

They weren't the only teams to finish to finish first. Team 8 also finished along with a Suna team.

They didn't interact with anyone of them. They kept their distance.

Today, however, was the sixth day and everyone was lined up for the next exam.

Kyoko looks at her second cousin, Uchiha Sasuke with concern in her eyes.

' _Sasuke's chakra is different than before. He's also in pain. What happen to him?'_

Team 9 look like a messed. As did Team 10.

' _What happened in the forest?'_ Kyoko wonders.

Sasuke's team just barely passed. They arrived just before the exam nearly ended. However, Sasuke didn't look so good. He was clutching the left side of his neck and would wince out in pain.

"First, congratulations on passing the second exam." The Third said as he stood with the Jōnin's and Chūnin's. "To understand the shinobi way is to understand conflict. The Chūnin Exams was developed upon rivaling villages. The alliance we currently share wasn't always in place. There was a time when our villages were in fact at war with one another…"

A shinobi appeared and kneels before the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, as the Proctor of this exam, allow me to explain." The Jōnin said.

The Third nods his head. "By all means."

He turns to face the Genin's and gives out a cough.

"Before we begin the Third Exam, we're going to hold preliminaries." He said.

"Preliminaries? Why?" Sakura asks.

"There are too many of you to continue to the Third Exam. Whether its' because these exams were too soft, or because we have excellent candidates this year, we have to cut your numbers in half. The Third Exam is a tournament. There can only be so many of you in this tournament. Many important clients and daiymo's are going to be in attendance and we have a time limit. Therefore only half of you will be able to attend. Before we begin, does anyone not wish to participate? Raise your hands if you wish to leave. Once we confirm your number you can go."

"I like to drop." Kabuto said as he raises his hand.

"Kabuto-san, why?" Sakura asks turning to her senpai.

"I took a beating in the forest. I don't have the strength to continue let alone fight." Kabuto answers her in a polite voice.

' _It's best I quit now. In these battles I could slip up and my 'face' would appear. Besides, if you're going to watch yourself, there is no reason for me to stay is there… Orochimaru-sama.'_ Kabuto thought.

"Very well, Yakushi Kabuto, you may leave." Gekkō Hayate said as Kabuto turns to leave. He stops to have a chat with his teammates.

"I've seen him several times," The Third said. "Who is he?"

"Hai." Anko said as she pulls out his information. She reports his mysterious background.

"A survivor of that Battle of Kikyō Pass. That wasn't a pretty battle. Very violent. I'm amazed he survived." The Third said.

"Twenty six members left. Seventeen Konoha genin's, three suna's, three Kiri's and three Oto. That means only thirteen will pass. Much larger than normal." Kakashi mused together.

"Very well, let us begin. Direct your attention to the monitor and wait for your name to be called." Hayate said as the monitor began to scramble names together.

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yoroi Akado

"Right off the bat huh." Sasuke said with a grin. He immediately winces in pain as his curse seal begins to act up.

"Very well, everyone please go to the waitings areas except the two participants." Hayate said as everyone turns to walk up the steps to watch the match. Kakashi stops by to have a word with Sasuke.

Sasuke was left with Kabuto's teammate Yoroi Akado. Sasuke winces as his curse seal begins to emit heavy pulses.

"Now then the rules are simple. You have ten minutes to fight. During that time period you must defeat your opponent. The match will only end if your opponent has been killed, incapacitated, or I declare the match is over. Now then, let the first match… begin." Hayate said as he swings his arm down.

Akado didn't waste any time and attacks with blind fury. He thrust his hands like a tiger palm and attacks Sasuke who dodges his attacks. Sasuke moves to quickly put him in a restraining hold. With the intent of breaking his arm.

Sasuke was holding onto him tight until suddenly he lets go.

"My charka..." Sasuke mutters as Akado holds onto to him.

"That's right, I have the power to absorb chakra. that's why I favor close range combat. You got the short end of the stick kid." Yoroi said.

Sasuke was grinning his teeth and finally using what strength he had, kicks Yoroi off of him. Sasuke quickly stands up but could feel his strength at a very fatigue state.

' _What do I do?'_ Sasuke wonders. _'I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is my only option yet that's not a good choice with is abilities.'_ Sasuke could see the grin on Naruto's face at his failure. He turns to look at Naruto and could see another shinobi standing by him. _'I got it!'_

Yoroi apparently didn't want to give Sasuke any time to think of a counter attack and quickly goes on the attack. Sasuke dodges the attacks and just as Yoroi was about to grab him, Sasuke disappears from.

"What?!" Yoroi said before a swift kick under his chin sends him flying upwards.

"That's my…!" Rock Lee said in surprise as Sasuke quickly follows up with the attack and performs the Shadow Leaf Dance.

Team Seven however narrowed their eyes at once. Sasuke chakra once again changed and it was different from before.

' _Purple markings? Is that a curse seal?'_ Naruto wonder as he notices the curse seal become active.

Sasuke could feel the curse seal acting up in an attempt to take over his body. Sasuke knew he didn't have much time and if the curse seal acted up too much the Jōnin's would take action. He would be disqualified.

' _No! I will not… let this…control me!'_ Sasuke thought as he used every ounce of willpower he forces the Curse Seal to decorative. He stops glowing red and the curse seal retreats and remains still. Sasuke was panting as restraining the curse seal took a lot out of him. Sasuke looks at Yoroi and quickly goes on the attack. He throws a haymaker at Yoroi who blocks it at the last second, but Sasuke used that moment to spin and coming upwards, he spins his right leg into the abdomen just as Yoroi hits the ground.

"Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke shouted as he lands the blow. Sasuke skids backward as he comes to a halt. He attempts to stand up as the victor but he quickly falls down on his chest.

' _Damn, the Lotus technique has a side effect I see. It puts a heavy toll on the body.'_ Sasuke realized after he couldn't get back up.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate said as he points his hand at Sasuke. Medics came over to carry out Akado Yoroi to the hospital.

Kakashi appears next to Sasuke.

"We should take him to hospital." Hayate said.

"First, there is something I must do. Sasuke, you're coming with me," Kakashi said.

"I must insist on taking Uchiha Sasuke." A medic said as he approaches Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Unfortunately, this skill is beyond you. He will be taken to the hospital within the hour. First… I have something I must do." Kakashi said, with that said he and Sasuke disappeared.

"What did Kakashi-sense mean?" Naruto wonders.

"It must be that strange seal Sasuke has on him." Kyoko said.

"We don't have time to worry about that. The second match is about to begin." Byakuya said.

Team Seven turns to look a the screen to see the second match.

Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku

"That's the wind user from Oto." Shikamaru said as he looks at Zaku who walks forward. Shikamaru knew his arms were broken from Oto's right with Sasuke. Both his arms were in slings as a result and it didn't look he was capable of fighting. Shino walks forward with his hands in his pockets.

"Now, the second match, Abumi Zaku vs. Aburame Shino… begin." Hayate said as he begins the match.

"You should surrender." Shino said from behind his coat.

"Huh?" Zaku said as he looks peeved at what Shino said.

"Without your arms, you have no chance of winning. Surrender." Shino said.

Zaku smiles as removes his right hand from his sling.

"I can still use this hand even if it is broken." Zaku said.

"Impossible. Even with one arm, you still won't be able to beat me." Shino said in a modest voice.

"Shut the hell up!" Zaku shouted as he rushes forward and swings his arms down across to Shino's head, who causally blocks the blow.

"I can tell. Your fists will never reach me. I will say it again. Give up, or you'll face defeat." Shino said.

Zaku look pissed off. "I said shut the hell up! Zankūha!" Zaku shouted as an airwave erupted from his hand as Shino was blasted off his feet. He lands on the ground.

"Shino-kun!" Hinata said in shocked.

"It's over." Zaku said with a grin. However Shino stood back up. "So you can still stand after taking a hit like that." Zaku said as Shino stood up and faces Zaku.

That was until he heard a strange noise behind him. He turns to see at least a thousand small insects standing behind him. They were making a strange noise as if they were waiting to feast.

"Those insects are called kikaichū. They feed on chakra and are very sensitive to those with chakra. Capable of draining a genin of his chakra in matters of seconds. It's over. Checkmate. If you turn to face the kikaichū I will attack. If you attack me, then they will attack you. It's always wise to have an ace in the hole." Shino said.

Zaku knew he was in a tight spot and he couldn't exactly walk away in defeat. He had to prove he was useful. Zaku pulls out his other arm and points them both at the kikaichū and Shino.

"Like you said, it's always wise to have an ace in the hole. I'm going to blast you and your insects away. Zankūkyokuha!" Zaku shouted. Shino was unphased by this attack. However, instead of the decapitating air cutter, Zaku's chakra could be seen coming out of his arms before they blew. His two arms exploding with heavy force only his hands and bits of his forearm could be seen from the explosion.

"It is true that an ace in a hole is wise. However, two aces are better. That is why I sent kikaichū into your air holes to prevent you from using your technique. Both holes just to be safe." Shino said.

Zaku falls to his knees and it wouldn't take him long to die from sheer blood loss. Shino turns to walk back to where his teammates as the kikaichū move in to devour Zaku of his chakra. He screams as they quickly cover him.

"He will be a tough opponent to face. He not only strategizes, but he plans ahead." Naruto said. As Shino returns to his team.

They look up to see the third match.

Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankuro.

Naruto watches with interest as the match went on. Kankuot apparently, was hidden in his wrapping as he uses his puppet to crush Misumi into submission.

The fourth match was about to begin.

Haruno Sakura vs. Uchiha Kyoko.

Kyoko was surprised by this as was Sakura. Sakura was confident she would win.

They both walk down and stood facing each other.

"Now then, the fourth match Haruno Sakura vs Uchiha Kyoko, begin." Hayate said as he starts the match.

Sakura reaches into his kunai pouch and fires a kunai at Kyoko while charging forward. She forms the hand seals and creates two bunshins. Kyoko dodges the kunai and Sakura dispels the bunshins and lands a right hook on Kyoko sending her off her feet. Sakura quickly lands on Kyoko and starts pounding on Kyoko face. She was like for a minute and Sakura was out of breath from pounding Kyoko for so long.

"Is that all you got?" Kyoko said as she was laying down with her lip bust open. Other than that Kyoko was fine.

"What did you say?" Sakura asks in irritation. Yet she was nearly out of breath.

"If this is your current level, then I don't have to use it." Kyoko said as she looks back Sakura with her onyx eyes.

Sakura looks back at her and realized what she was implying.

"Your Sharingan," Sakura mutters.

"That's right. You're not even strong enough for me to use my Sharingan." Kyoko said. With that said, Kyoko kicks Sakura in her abdomen forcing her off of her. Kyoko flips upright as Sakura pulls out a kunai and prepares for combat.

Kyoko reaches up and pulls out kunai. She charges and Sakura immediately thought this would be who was better with a kunai. Kyoko sudden reaches into her back pouch and suddenly releases some shurikens.

Sakura quickly leaps to the side to avoid them the shuriken as they were going to fast and she knew she couldn't deflect them. Kyoko however was able to predict where she would jump and flicks her kunai at Sakura, which pierces Sakura left thigh. Sakura flinches as the kunai pierces her thigh. She was about to reach down to remove it when Kyoko appeared in front of her and giving a sidekick on the kunai driving it into Sakura's thigh. Sakura screams as the kunai enters her body. She falls on the ground holding her now bloody thigh with a kunai embedded inside of it.

Kyoko stood over Sakura.

"You're weak. You've hardly ever trained, haven't you? Not even since our days from the Academy. I don't even need to take you seriously." Kyoko said.

Sakura attempts to get back up but she was having trouble with one leg hardly longer working. She finally stands up and pulls out a kunai and prepares to fight. She couldn't allow the person who was her most hated rival to best her.

Kyoko Sharingan went active.

"I think you make the perfect test subject, for trying out my new jutsu." Kyoko said as she forms an ox seal. She then starts forming hand seals.

"Kakashi! Those seals are…!" Gai shouted in shocked. Kakashi watches in shocked as Kyoko was about to perform his signature technique.

' _She really is a prodigy. A genius among geniuses. To perfect that jutsu with self-training. Not even I could do that. I needed sensei's help to assist me perfect this jutsu!_

Kyoko gathers chakra in her right hand and lightning began to slowly emit itself in her hand as chakra began to glow as the lighting begins to surrounding her hand and emits itself around her hand before going outwards in a dance around Kyoko.

"What is that? I can see chakra clearly." Ino asks.

"Chidori." Gai said as he watches Kyoko holds her now deadly hand. "It's the only original move by Konoha's Copy Ninja and is consider an A-Rank Assassination Jutsu. It also goes by the name Raikiri. For Kakashi once used this jutsu to cut through lightning."

Kakashi watches in surprise as Kyoko hand was now a deadly weapon.

"Kakashi, why would you teach her such a technique?" Kurenai asks.

"I didn't." Kakashi said in his defense.

' _She must have copied my technique during my battle with Zabuza. But when did she have time to copy it. She was fighting that Haku boy. That's right, she had two Kage Bunshin's who were watching the battle. One of them was watching my battle with Zabuza closely. Kage Bunshins can copy jutsu and transfer the knowledge back to the original. She is craftier than I thought.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Sakura, you're weak. You don't deserve to be a shinobi." Kyoko said as she brings her arm down. Her arm was suddenly feeling heavy because of her jutsu.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She's never seen this jutsu before.

Kyoko charges forward and thrusts her hand towards Sakura's chest.

Kyoko was a centimeter close from piercing Sakura's heart and killing her. That's not what caused her to stop.

Kakashi had a grip on her wrist, as Gai had pulled her back with Kurenai grabbing her other arm.

Sakura falls back in surprise, dropping her kunai in response. Her thigh was bleeding heavily and she would need medical attention soon before her thigh gets infected or she dies from blood loss.

' _Kyoko was within her rights to kill Sakura. Kills are allowed in the preliminaries. However, because of the Jōnin's interference, Kyoko wins by default and Sakura is disqualified.'_ Naruto thought. Both Kyoko and Sakura couldn't stand each other. The match was one-sided anyway. Kyoko didn't even reveal her true strength in her battle against Sakura and was toying with Sakura. She may have revealed a trump card, but that hardly gave her a proper threat analysis for the rest of the genins.

"Let go." Kyoko said as her jutsu ends. She no longer had the chakra to maintain it. She struggles to pull back her arm from Kakashi's grip who didn't let go. "I said let go." Kyoko said as she pulls her arm out of Kakashi's grip. He finally let's go.

The medics came over to take Haruno Sakura to the hospital and to remove the kunai out of her thigh. Kyoko gives a cold hard look at Sakura and turns to walk back up the stairs to her team.

Kakashi looks at his student.

' _There is very little I can teach those three that Genkai-sama hasn't taught them. Those three, already their mind thinks like they're each the Hokage. They share the wisdom of one already. Those three are going to be a problem. They may be official genin's however their skills are far above genin levels. Kyoko and Byakuya are at least mid to high Chūnin.s Naruto however, he's clearly around mid Jōnin level. That's mostly because of the Kyūbi no Yoko inside of him. Not only does he have a larger stamina than half the Jōnin's he has even twice the amount of chakra than I do. These kids are a monster.'_ Kakashi thought about his three students. He sighs as he wonders what he was going to do with genins.

With that said the Jōnin's return to their side and quickly wait for the next round.

The monitor begins to scramble names and it finally stops with two names.

Tenten vs. Temari

"The Suna-nin is going to win." Shikamaru said. As Tenten stood before the Suna-nin who was carrying a large fan on her back.

"You think so Shikamaru?" Ino asks her teammate and childhood friend.

"There are freaking strong." Shikamaru said.

They watch as Temari slowly reveals 'Stars' as Temari's attack started to become more and more useless. Every time Tenten would launch a volley of weapons at Temari, Temari would use the wind to blow them away. Each star seems to reveal even more power and strength in Temari's attacks.

Temari finally reveals her fan with the three 'stars'. She pulls back her fan as she prepares her final attack.

"Kamaitachi!" Temari said as swings her fan and a powerful whirlwind erupts sending Tenten in the air flying all around her as the wind started to leave cut marks all over Tenten's body. Tenten didn't scream, even though it was painful, she was able to hold it in. When it over, Tenten falls back to the ground but didn't or rather she couldn't brace herself to land. It looks like she was barely conscious. Temari folds her fan and holds it straight upwards as Tenten back into the tip of the fan.

"Trash." Temari said as she prepares for another attack on Temari. Rock Lee however leaps up and attacks Temari.

"Konoha Senpū!" Lee said as he spins his legs and attacks Temari. Temari blocks the kicks with her fan but she immediately was budged a couple of centimeters.

' _His kick is heavier than I thought.'_ Temari thought.

Lee however grabs Tenten and puts her down. She wasn't really conscious but she was wincing in pain.

"That's enough. Winner Temari." Hayate said as the medics came to collect Tenten to the hospital.

Temari returns to her team with Rock Lee returning to his team.

The fifth match began to scramble.

Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin

Shikamaru walks down feeling a drag about this match. Dosu was warning Kin about her opponent's abilities.

"Now then, the fifth match, Tsuchi Kin vs. Nara Shikamaru, begin." Hayate said.

"Shikamaru better not lose." Naruto mutters.

"Why do you say that?" Kyoko asks. Naruto turns to look at her and realized she was tired from her jutsu from early. It took a lot of stamina and chakra out of her.

"Don't you remember, Shikamaru hardly had any interest in doing anything. He is super lazy. I swear if he doesn't win, I'm going to beat him to a pulp." Naruto said.

They watch Shikamaru dodge a senbon with a bell on it. Then he started acting strangely.

"Genjutsu." Byakuya replies as he recognizes Shikamaru was having a hard time with a genjutsu attack.

Kin was confident in her victory she had a very large smile on her face as she kept ringing her bells to make Shikamaru suffer from hearing it. Illusional clones started to appear around Kin.

"Her genjutsu is weak. It requires a person to be within a certain range of its abilities. Not to mention she has to keep ringing her bells for it to be effective." Kyoko replies.

"However it is effective." Naruto replies.

Kin however, suddenly found herself unable to move. She was frozen stiff. The bells also stop ringing. Her clones also disappeared.

"What is going on?" Kin said as Shikamaru stands up.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, successful." Shikamaru said with a gin.

"That's impossible. Your shadow is nowhere near me." Kin protested.

"You still haven't noticed. You obviously don't know much about shadows do you." Shikamaru said.

Kin looks down and realized there was a shadow under her string.

"You can connect to other shadows?" Kin said in shocked.

"Of course I can. That's one of the first lessons in learning to manipulate a shadow. Shadows can connect with others shadows. That's common knowledge." Shikamaru said.

Kin however smiles.

"So how do you plan on winning? The only thing that will end up happening is I'm going to be copying your movements." Kin says.

"You'll see." Shikamaru said as he reaches down to pull out a kunai from his kunai pouch. Kin does exactly as he does.

"Are you crazy?" Kin asks.

"We'll find out." Shikamaru said as he launches his kunai at Kin as Kin does the same.

Just as the kunai was about to pierce Shikamaru in the head, he leans back in a quick pace. With Kin doing the same as she leans back. However, she never notices the wall behind her and hits her head with such force she was unconscious instantly.

"Ninja's need to grasp the landscape and situation and analyze it carefully then fight. You failed to do that when you retreated close to the wall thinking it was your comfort zone. It ended up being used against you." Shikamaru said.

"Winner, Nara Shikamaru." Hayate said.

"Looks like I'm the only one remaining." Dosu says.

The monitor jumps again and starts to scramble for the seventh match.

Hōzuki Kasumi vs. Yamanaka Ino.

Ao, said something to Kasumi and she nods her head. The first Kiri Genin. She jumps down and lands on the arena floor with enthusiasm. She was wearing a basic dark blue kimono with fishnets on her arms and thighs. She was wearing common female shinobi sandals. She was also carrying a sword on her back.

Ino walks down and looks nervous.

"Judging from their charka signatures, I would have to say… Kasumi is far stronger." Naruto replies.

"Far stronger?" Kyoko said. "Her chakra is larger than most of the genins in the room. This match is Kiri's for the taking."

"While I do agree with Kyoko. It is unwise to assume as much. Yamanaka Ino does have high tests scores, and is a thinker. She might have a plan to fight the Kiri-nin." Byakuya said.

"You're just being modest, Byakuya." Kyoko said.

"Ino is a fangirl, like Sakura. Even if she comes from a shinobi family, she has rarely ever trained." Naruto added.

"Now then, the seventh match, Hōzuki Kasumi vs. Yamanaka Ino… begin."

Kasumi apparently wasted no time. She charges forward as she unsheathes her sword. Ino quickly brings out a kunai deflects the blow. Kasumi however, refuse to give her any space to launch a counter-attack. Ino was grinding her teeth as Kasumi was easily overpowering her.

"I know about your technique." Kasumi said suddenly. "I will not give you time to execute your technique."

Ino grins her teeth and knew she was in trouble. She quickly drags her side to the side and leaps to the side reaching inside her pouch as she does so. She then throws a smoke bomb on the ground surrounding herself in the smoke as Kasumi follows. Ino leaps out and quickly forms her hand seals.

Kasumi walks out and Ino smiles.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino said as she falls on her back. Only Kasumi disappeared.

Kasumi reappears next to Ino.

"Not a bad strategy. You waited till I came out of the smoke to execute your technique. A cheap trick. However your plan failed. Especially if your opponent can see through your strategies. Kasumi said as she points her sword as Ino's throat.

"Winner, Hōzuki Kasumi." Hayate said.

Kasumi looks at Hayate as if she was calculating what do to. Then she sheathes her sword and returns to her team. Asuma comes down and picks up Ino.

"Now then, the eighth match will begin." Hayate said as everyone turns to the monitor.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba

"Yahoo! Lucky! We got lucky Akamaru!" Kiba said as Akamaru bark in agreement.

Naruto disappeared and suddenly reappears on the ground.

' _Shunshin! With that speed? He's faster than he looks!'_ Kasumi realized. Kasumi closed her eyes to get an accurate sense of the Konoha Genin that just appeared. His chakra was large, yet also being suppressed.

"Ao-sensei." Kasumi suddenly said in a low voice. "Get an accurate readout on that Genin's chakra."

Ao was surprised by this. He darts his only visible eye around to make sure no one was watching him. He knew Konoha would be after blood if they knew this secret. However everyone was focused on the match.

"Very well." Ao said. He forms a one hand seal softly says, "Byakugan."

His byakugan goes active at once and he stares at the white hair boy carefully.

"He has very large chakra reserves." Ao mutters. "However it looks like he also has seals on his body to prevent him from accessing all of his chakra. I would say he's around…low to mid Jōnin level right now." Ao said as he deactivates his Byakugan before anyone notices it.

"Then he's strong." Kasumi said. "Stronger he looks. He looks like a runt."

' _Yet he looks so cool.'_

"I guess we're lucky we didn't get to fight him." Chōjūrō said.

"Don't be too sure he's going to win." Ao said. His genins turn to look at him. "Just because he's strong… it doesn't guarantee victory. Even weaker opponents can defeat stronger opponents." Ao said.

' _Perhaps. However given his speed, he's even faster than I am. However, thanks to my kekkai genkai, I may have a chance in fighting him. However I'm not sure if I can win against him.'_

Kiba jumps down and sets Akamaru down.

"Naruto may have gotten stronger, but he can't beat Kiba, Kakashi." Kurenai said with a smug look on her lips. Kiba was without a doubt the fastest genin of the Rookie Nine.

"Now then, the eighth match, Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto… begin." Hayate said as he starts the match.

Naruto disappears appears and reappears behind Kiba. He gives a swift chop to the back of his neck and Kiba went down.

"Fast." Kasumi mutters. This was without a doubt, the fastest match in the preliminaries. It only lasted two seconds.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate said.

"Talk about fast." Kakashi said as the remaining Rookie Nine look on in shock.

"You're kidding right? Naruto has never bested Kiba when it comes to speed." Ino said who had woken up just in time to see Kiba vs Naruto match begin.

"All those time we ran as kids, Kiba was always fast. He has set records on being the fastest.

"What did Kakashi do?" Asuma wonders. That speed was unreal.

Kurenai was in disbelief.

' _You're telling me Naruto has reach speed where not even Kiba can follow him? That he's even faster than Kiba? He speed could rival even Jōnin's. He could be as fast as… Kakashi.'_ Kurenai thought as she looks at Uzumaki Naruto.

The Third was watching and he was shocked at Naruto's growth.

' _A single step in a split second. That wasn't even his max range. So it's safe to say that was a half step shunshin. Genkai-sama, just how hard did you train him. You've created a monster.'_

Flashback

"Uzumaki Naruto may be the greatest prodigy you'll ever see Saru-boy." Genkai said to the Third.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asks.

"This era. I feel we're going to have generations of prodigies. That's right, this is the era of prodigies. From all five Hidden Villages. Who are Konoha's child prodigies?" Genkai asks.

"The child prodigies. Only two really come to mind. Hyūga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke. Hiei shows promise as well." The Third said.

"Both Uchiha Kyoko and Kuchiki Byakuya are both prodigies as well. Both of them are to be accurate, spiritual prodigies. They can perform physical capabilities but it cost them a lot of stamina. They're going to need to be properly nourished for them to be excellent shinobi's. They both have strategic minds. Uzumaki Naruto however is different. He has a tactical mind, he has the body to quickly adapt. You've heard of kinetic learners haven't you. Because of Naruto's birth if he pushes his body hard enough, he can reach limits few can reach. His skills might even be greater than the Shodaime Hokage." Genkai said.

"Will he really be that strong?" The Third asks.

"He will be phenomenal. His mind and thinking are already at a Hokage's level. Even if doesn't have the intelligence isn't. He mind is still growing. He will make many enemies. Both from other countries, and from within. He will need to be protected. Until he can properly take care of himself. There are other prodigies in other villages showing themselves." Genkai said.

"Others?" The Third repeated.

"Hōzuki Kasumi from Kirigakure. I hear she's already strong as half the jōnin's in her village. I hear a Sabaku no Gaara is also showing much promising. A young girl named Kumiko also shows promising in Suna. Even Iwa has shown much promising in a shinobi. The granddaughter of the Tsuchikage shows promises, however… a young boy named Takara has been taken as the Ōnoki's apprentice. Kumogakure is being silent about their shinobi's as well, but a young kunoichi has emerged showing great promise. Shihōin Yoruichi. I hear the Yondaime Raikage is taking a personal interest in her." Genkai said.

The Third knew either a Fourth Great War would erupt that would surround these prodigies, or something else would happen. If they cross path with one another the results could be disastrous. For one, if they were indeed prodigies as Genkai was saying, then they would push themselves to heights few would ever reach.

An era where prodigies exist. This was truly either a miracle or a storm ready to erupt. The question was, could they surpass the previous generation of prodigies.

Flashback Ends

The Third was seeing Naruto's skills for the first time. Yet even he was aware, he didn't see everything Naruto could do. His speed was already at Jōnin level.

Naruto disappears and reappears next to his teammate.

"As usual, your speed is unreal." Kyoko said with a smile.

' _Because Naruto is a kinetic learner, his body can reach heights faster than his peers can. I'm scared to see how fast he'll be when he reaches his prime. If he ever reaches his prime.'_ The Third said.

Kiba was put on a stretcher and quickly was taken out. Hinata went to meet him.

"Hinata," Kiba said as he looks at his teammate.

"Kiba-kun." Hinata said.

"I can barely move my body. Tet you don't need to waste your time worrying about me." Kiba said with a grin. Then he turns serious. "Listen Hinata. There aren't many people left now. Among the rest are two Kiri-Nin's, five Konoha genins, and one suna shinobi. Listen Hinata, if you get matched up with that Suna shinobi forfeit immediately. You know as well as I do he'll kill you in an instant. You don't have the skills to disrupt his chakra in his sand. Also, if you're paired up with Neji… forfeit immediately. His skills are far greater than your and you know the bad blood Neji has against your family." Kiba said.

"Kiba-kun." Hinata said as she hands him an ointment.

"Hyūga Hinata you're up next." Hayate called out. Kiba and Hinata turns to look at the screen and sees she was indeed up next. Against Hyūga Neji.

Neji was already on the arena floor waiting for her. Kiba realized Hinata luck was against him.

Hinata walks forward to face Neji.

"Now then, the ninth match, Hyūga Neji vs. Hyūga Hinata… begin." Hayate said.

"Forfeit." Neji said. "You can't beat me and you know it. Unlike all the times we've sparred against one another I won't hold back this time. You're just a dropout." Neji warns.

Hinata looks down and knew she wasn't a good Jūken user as Neji.

' _Hinata.'_ Kurenai thought as she watches her student stand there.

Hinata looks up and could see Naruto watching her.

' _The person I admire the most… is watching me. He was able to change so much from the time we were kids and begin called a failure. I really want to change… I want to be like you.'_ Hinata thought. She thought about the times she was called a failure for being passed down the chance to become the family head in favor of her sister Hanabi. Who was a skilled Jūken user and has bested her in their spars. _'No I can change. Naruto believes in himself. I too can change… if I believe in myself.'_

Hinata took the Jūken stance and her byakugan came alive.

"Neji-nii-san, let us fight." Hinata said.

Neji narrowed his eyes as he looks at her.

' _Her eyes have changed. She actually believes she can win. Very well… I'll play along.'_ Neji thought as he takes the stance.

Hinata and Neji charge at one another and attack each other with their palms hitting each other back and forth.

' _This is a battle of chakra. They must use their taijutsu and chakra for both offense and defense. Their chakra strikes are like 'blades' against the chakra network. Meant to disrupt and halt the chakra network in the area. Therefore, their chakra must also be 'shields' against these attacks. This cannot be done… with precise chakra control.'_ Naruto thought as he watches the battle. He closes his eye to get an accurate sense on their chakra network.

Neji however, seems to have finally had enough fooling around. He launches a quick strike against Hinata's chest and she falls down coughing out blood. She lands on all fours and continues to cough out blood.

"Your attacks couldn't reach me in the first place. You dropout." Neji said as he turns to walk away.

Hinata however uses her willpower to once again stands back up. Neji turns to look at her in surprise.

Hinata was holding her sides and struggles to stay on her feet.

"I can still… fight." Hinata said as blood drips from the side of her mouth.

"You can barely stand as it is. There is no point in acting tough." Neji said. "I can tell with these eyes that you've always carried the destiny known as the Hyūga family. You cursed your powerlessness and blamed yourself. But people cannot change. This is destiny. There is no need to suffer. Let yourself forfeit." Neji said.

Hinata shook her head in response. "You're wrong, Neji-nii-san. Because you're forgetting, I can also see. That you've been suffering more than me. You are the one who is confused and suffering inside by the fate of the Head and Branch families." Hinata said.

This however seemed to have pissed off Neji. He charges forward with the intent to kill Hinata.

"Neji, the match is over!" Hayate shouted but Neji paid him no mind.

Naruto suddenly appears in front of him and blocks his blow meant for Hinata. Neji had his byakugan activated and saw the right hook coming, but he couldn't block it. Naruto punches him in the face and he flew backward, nearly feeling his light get clock out.

Neji struggles to get back up and sees Naruto standing tall in front of him.

' _He interfered? Why?'_ Neji wonders as he climbs to his feet. Naruto stood in front of Hinata and he looks like he was ready to defend her.

"Why? Why did you interfere?" Neji demanded.

Naruto didn't answer. He merely looks at Neji with a cold look in his eyes. Neji was suddenly very scared. That look said 'You think you're bad. Well I'm worse.' It was like he was staring into the eyes of a predator ready to devour him.

Neji stood up and took a stance. He was ready to fight.

He then felt someone appeared behind him as someone else appeared and grabs his right arm.

Gai and Kakashi had come done. Gai was ready to interfere himself and Kakashi was sending chakra into Neji's arm that he couldn't use his Jūken. Kurenai had also come down but she had appeared next to Hinata.

"The match is over. You've won." Kakashi said with a warning in his tone.

"Neji, you promised me you wouldn't let your hatred for the head family blind you in this match." Gai said.

Hinata starts coughing and she falls down.

"Hinata!" Kurenai said as she lays Hinata down gently.

Naruto kneels beside Hinata and places his head on her chest. He could barely hear her heartbeat. It was getting fainter.

"What are you doing?" Kurenai asks as Naruto places a hand on her chest.

"Her heartbeat his getting weaker. If I don't heal her, she could die before reaching the hospital." Naruto said as he focuses on his chakra.

A green seal formula appeared on the floor and Kurenai looks in shock.

' _This is… a Healing Seal.'_ Kurenai realized as Naruto's hand were glowing green.

' _This isn't exactly medical ninjutsu. What he's doing is transferring his chakra into Hinata's and healing her slowly. Only someone like Naruto could do something like this with his large chakra reserves.'_ Kakashi realized.

"I've calmed down. You can let go." Neji said.

They let him go and Neji turns around and returns to his team.

"Well take it over from here." A medic said as they put Hinata on a stretcher.

Naruto turns to see Neji walking away. Naruto walks forwards and dips his fingers in Hinata's blood that was on the floor. Neji sees this and turns to look in surprise. Naruto stands back up and holds a fist at Neji.

"Neji, I will win." Naruto said.

' _Something about that match pissed off Naruto. Did something happen between Hinata and Naruto?'_ Kakashi wonders.

"Everyone, return to your respective areas. The tenth match will soon begin." Hayate said. They all return to their areas.

Once everyone was back in their areas, they look at the monitor as it scrambles the remaining names again.

Chōjūrō vs. Hiei

Both contestants walk down. Chōjūrō of Kirigakure and Hiei of Konoha's Team Nine.

Chōjūrō pulls out his sword and holds it in front of him.

' _Does he lack confidence?'_ Naruto wonder as Chōjūrō wasn't exactly shaking, but he was having doubt within himself.

"Now then, the tenth match, Chōjūrō vs. Hiei… begin." Hayate said as he begins the match.

Hiei didn't even waste time, he pulls out a sword and attacks Chōjūrō attempts to block his every blow.

"I thought Kiba was the fastest amongst our group." Ino said in shock.

"Yet It's clear…" Chōji said with his eyes shock.

"Hiei is faster." Shikamaru said.

Hiei continues to strike swift strike at Chōjūrō who continues to block them but he couldn't every single one of them. Hiei's speed was unreal and Chōjūrō was starting to have cuts appear on his arm. Hiei then knocks Chōjūrō sword out of his hands and points his blade at Chōjūrō neck.

"I surrender." Chōjūrō said.

"This is too familiar. If Chōjūrō had actually been confident, he would have won that sword fight." Kasumi said with a smile on her face. Chōjūrō returns to his team as Hayate names Hiei the winner. He too returns to his team.

There were only six people left who had to fight. Meaning there were only three matches left.

The monitor scrambles again and they could see the six names scramble for the next match. Finally it stops.

Rokuro vs. Kuchiki Byakuya

Both participants walk down as they prepare for their fight.

"Another kiri-nin." Shikamaru said.

"You think that Kiri-nin will win as well?" Ino asks.

"Hard to say." Shikamaru said as he eyes Kyoko and Naruto. _'Neither one of them revealed their true abilities yet so far. According to Kiba, they were the first to finish the within an hour. I believe their time was thirty seven minutes. They've had no trouble during these exams. Kyoko defeated Sakura with simple tactics. She didn't even try to win. She revealed a trump card, but that did nothing to show off her skills. Naruto speed is also unreal. He defeated Kiba in under a second. Team Seven… is full of monsters. There is no doubt, Kuchiki Byakuya is a wild card, and I doubt he will show off his true powers just yet.'_

"Now then, the eleventh match, Rokuro vs. Kuchiki Byakuya begin.

Byakuya didn't smile as cherry blossoms petals began to appear in the arena. Rokuro looks surprised by this. He wasn't sure where they came from.

"It's Genjutsu! Rokuro!" Kasumi shouted.

Rokuro heard his teammate and quickly forms a ram seal to dispel the genjutsu. However he finds he couldn't dispel the genjutsu.

"It's pointless." Byakuya voice could be heard around the petals as they form together and he appears before Rokuro.

"What?" Rokuro said.

"My genjutsu isn't so easily broken. Unlike Tsuchi Kin's genjutsu my genjutsu can rival Jōnin's skills in Genjutus. That is why I'm called Byakuya of the Dreams. Despite my age, I am a genjutsu master."

Rokuro looks at him in shock.

Rokuro tries to dispel his genjutsu. Yet it wouldn't dispel. This was a strong genjutsu.

Kurenai was watching in shock.

' _This genjutsu isn't genin level. It's as strong as my own.'_ Kurenai realized.

The cherry blossom petals continue to float around for some time. When they finally disappeared, Rokuro was on his back with his eyes closed.

"Winner, Kuchiki Byakuya." Hayate called out.

"Tch, I knew it." Shikamaru said.

"Everyone from Team Seven has passed the preliminaries." Ino says in surprise. "They all advance to the finals."

Chōji was glad he didn't have to fight them. They were strong.

"Yeah, they're all strong. However, that's not the scary part." Shikamaru said.

His teammates look at him in surprise. Byakuya returns to his team after he dispelled the genjutsu on Rokuro who also returns to his team.

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Ino asks.

"All members of Team Seven were clearly holding back in their matches. None of them used the full extent of their abilities and therefore there exact skills are still unknown. Naruto defeated Kiba in terms of speed. Kiba couldn't even react to Naruto's speed and was getting ready for his own attack when he was defeated. Kyoko didn't even use her real speed or skills against Sakura and she was clearly holding back a great deal. She had Sakura beat the moment the match was chosen. Byakuya also defeated a skilled Kiri-nin with a genjutsu. However it's safe to say that genjutsu wasn't normal as Rokuro-san couldn't dispel it. Also, Byakuya cast that genjutsu without weaving any hand seals. Meaning his skills in genjutsu is very high." Shikamaru said.

The two paled at the thought of Team Seven.

"I'm glad I didn't face them." Ino said.

"Me…me too." Chōji said.

' _So am I for that matter. Not to mention Naruto's speed is unreal. Unless you had a way to track his speed you can't exactly fight him. Kiba even with his abilities and senses, didn't realize Naruto had moved until it was too late. It will take someone of incredible skills to fight Naruto. Something like a Sharingan or Byakugan. Or a very skilled sensor who can track his movements.'_ Shikamaru realized as he eyes Naruto out of the side of his head.

Out of all the Genin's presented, Team Seven was the only team without any sign of exhaustion or dirt on them.

The monitor starts flashing around and only four names were going back and forth. Finally, it stops with two.

Rock Lee vs. Gaara

Gaara saw this and disappears in a whirl of sand and reappears on the arena floor.

"Yosh, I've been waiting for this." Rock Lee shouted as he gives a couple of kicks and punches in excitement. Gaara was waiting for Lee to stand down.

"Lee…" Gai began but Rock Lee kept jumping up and down. "Lee!" Gai said as he punches Lee on the head.

"Hai, Gai-sensei?" Rock Lee said.

' _Is he an idiot? The match hasn't even started yet and he's acting like he won.'_ Kyoko thought as she eyes her senpai.

"Lee, I want you to be careful. That gourd looks suspicious. There is something inside of it. Be careful." Gai said to Lee.

Everyone sweatdrops as they heard this.

' _That's so freaking obvious you don't need telling!'_ everyone was thinking.

"Now Lee, so us your springtime of youth!" Gai shouted as Lee jumps over the rail and lands on the arena floor. Lee had a fire in his eyes as he leaps into action.

Lee lands on the ground and immediately stands in the Strong Fist stance.

"Then, the twelfth match between Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara will now begin." Hayate said.

Lee responses by charging forward against Gaara and fires some shurikens at Gaara. Yet to everyone's amazement, sand appeared and blocks the shurikens forcing them to fall to the ground harmlessly. Lee didn't give up though, he attacks Gaara with punches and kicks yet the sand responded to his every movement. Blocking every punch and kick Lee gave.

"None of Lee's attacks are working. He needs to use range ninjutsu or have something with speed on his side." Ino said.

"That's because Lee can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu." Gai said.

"What?" Team Ten said as they look at Gai.

"Lee was born with a rare disease that prevents him from using chakra. He trains and relies heavily on taijutsu. He trains from dawn to dusk in perfecting his taijutsu." Gai said.

Gaara responds by using his sand to attack Lee but Lee quickly fall back realizing he couldn't avoid the sand from grabbing him.

He lands on top of the statue and looks at Gaara.

"Lee! Take them off!" Gai shouted as he gives a thumbs up pose.

Lee saluted.

"But you said to only take them off if I was protecting someone important." Lee said in confusion.

"It doesn't matter. I give my permission. Take them off!" Gai said as his teeth sparkles.

Lee seemed to be crying with happiness. He sits down and removes his shin guards before revealing he was wearing weights on each leg. He unwraps them and holds them.

"Now I can move much lighter!" Lee said as he drops them.

' _Removing a few pounds won't make much difference.'_ Temari thought with a smile. However that smiled failed when the weight left a large crater on the side of the statue with cloud dust rising above the statue.

Lee disappeared, and quickly reappears behind Gaara and throws a fist. The sand reacted in poor time as the fist nearly hit Gaara.

' _He's fast. So this is his natural speed. I'm surprised he's able to maintain it for so long.'_ Kyoko thought as she actives her Sharingan to watch the fight. She wasn't about to miss a single detail. _'However, he's not nearly as fast as anyone on our team. He may be able to keep up with us, but he can't unrun us.'_

Neji was the most shocked. He had his byakugan activated because he couldn't believe this was Lee, the same guy who he's beaten in every spar.

Lee spins above Gaara and gives a swift kick. Finally bypassing his sand shield hitting Gaara in the head.

Lee skids back as Gaara was shocked that he was touched. He's never been hit before.

Lee rushes forward and Gaara sends his sand to intercept Lee. Just as Lee got close, he disappeared. Gaara however didn't have time to wonder where Lee vanished to. He was given a swift kick from underneath his chin that sends him flying upwards. Lee follows and keeps kicking him upwards away from his protective sand.

Gai quickly forms his hands in a prayer and he didn't see Lee wince out in pain.

Kakashi and Kyoko however did see it happen. Gaara quickly forms a suna bunshin and switches places with it.

Lee unwraps his bandages and they wrap around Gaara.

"Take this, Omote Renge!" Lee shouted as she spins downwards with Gaara and slams him into the ground. Lee skids on the ground and comes to a stop. Yet the Lee looked exhausted.

' _Did he exploit his entire stamina with that move?'_ Kyoko wonders.

"Front Lotus. Gai… tell me you didn't." Kakashi said as he watches the match carefully.

"It was all for the sake of his dream." Gai said with a smile. However he stops smiling when 'Gaara' started cracking and revealing there was nothing inside of the outer shell. He was hollow inside. Gaara soon emerged and stood up looking completely fine.

"Bunshin? Since when?" Gai said.

"When you closed your eyes, Lee stop his attack for a moment from pain. The switch was made then." Kakashi said.

"Why does Lee look so tired?" Kyoko asks.

"Because the Front Lotus technique is a forbidden taijutsu move. Yes it deals great damage to the opponent. But it also strains the body of the user. In other words, Lee's muscles could have ripped and he is taken out of commotion." Kakashi said.

Gaara launches a sand attack and Lee attempts to crawl away but he was caught and the sand began to toss him around.

"He should give up." Ino said who couldn't watch as Lee was being manhandled.

"Do not worry. The Lotus always blooms twice." Gai said with a smile.

Gaara launches his sand and it looks like he was going to bury Lee with it when Lee suddenly disappeared and reappeared by its side. Then he attacks Gaara but Gaara disappears in a swirl and reappears ten steps behind.

Gaara sand began to cover his body as a protective armor.

"Now I see, Gaara is wary of Lee's attacks. So he's taken extra precautions. It looks like he has two absolute defensives." Naruto mutters.

Lee unwraps his bandages and places his hands in the form of an X.

"This stance is…!" Kakashi said in shock.

"That's right. He did master it." Gai said with a smile.

"The Hachimon!" Kakashi said in shocked.

"Hachimon?" Kyoko repeated.

"Known as the Eight Gates. They exist as limiters inside tenketsu. While you can't see them, they exist in all shinobi's and people who use chakras. These gates control the flow of one's chakra. Jūken can either increase or shuts down the flow of chakra. The Eight Gates however remove the limiters on the tenketsu. They increase the flow of chakra and improves, strength, speed, agility, and power behind the users attacks. However, it creates a heavy strain on the user's body. The Eight Gates are, Opening, Healing, Life, Pain, Limit, View, Wonder, and Death."

"Death?" Kyoko said.

"Exactly like it sounds like. When you open the Eighth Gate, you will be granted powers far greater than that of the Kage's. However in return for this power… you will turn to ash and die. That's why it's forbidden." Kakashi said.

"Third Gate, The Life Gate… kai!" Lee said as charka exploded all around him.

Gaara watches and was wondering Rock Lee was up to.

"Fourth Gate… The Pain Gate.., kai!" Lee shouted as his body began to emite a green glow with blue chakra erupting all around him.

"He's going to begin his attack." Kakashi said.

"Nope. Not yet. He isn't done." Gai said.

"I don't know what you're up to but this is over." Gaara said.

"YOu're right. Because this is the last move." Lee said. "Fifth Gate, the Limit Gate… Kai!" a powerful green aura surrounded him as his skin turn red.

Lee was struggling as he bends down and it looks like he was either in pain or very frustrated. Then he takes off at high speeds, creating a slight shockwave with his takes off as a gust of winds blew in everyone's face.

Gaara received another swift kick under his chin and he was launch further up in the air. Lee suddenly appeared and was kicking off the arena floor, walls, and even the ceiling as he was pummeling Gaara all over causing his Sand Armor to break.

' _He's moving so fast my Sharingan can't keep up. This is far beyond our speed! We're going to need something that can protect us from this speed.'_ Kyoko thought as she watches the fight. Only Kakashi was able to follow Lee's movements as Kyoko's Sharingan only had two tomoes and she hasn't perfected it yet.

' _This is Lee?! I don't believe it!'_ Neji thought as he watches his teammate fight with his byakugan.

' _Neji, watch closely. I worked hard to perfect this technique so I can defeat you.'_ Rock Lee thought as he turns to see Neji looking at him. He turns to the task at hand and follows up with a solid punch to Gaara as they head downward back to the arena floor. However Gaara's gourd disrupts itself and turns to sand. Softing the blow for Gaara who didn't take as much damage as he would have if his landing wasn't softened.

Lee skids across the floor, unable to stop his momentum. He lays on the ground and was breathing heavy as the gates chakra flow disappeared and his skin returns to normal. Gaara looks over to Lee and stretches his hand as his sand started moving towards him like a snake. Evil intentions was written on his face as he looks furious.

"Are we about to see another tragedy like that in the forest?" Shino mutters as he spoke his thoughts out loud.

Lee attempts to get away but he couldn't move much. He attempts stands up and tries to move away from the sand as the sand grabs his left arm and leg.

"Sabaku Sōsō!" Gaara shouted as he crunches his hand together.

Lee screams as his bones and muscles were destroyed as they were pulled apart. Gaara however, wasn't done. The sand started to wrap itself around Lee's body as Shino watch in horror. As he thought Lee was about to crush into oblivion.

The sand flew away from Lee as Gai appeared in front of him. The sand fell on the ground harmless.

Gaara was surprised by this. He stands up and looks at Gai as his sand returns and reforms his gourd.

"Why?" Gaara said as he looks at Gai. "Why would you save him?"

"Because he's precious to me." Gai said simply.

Gaara stares at Gai for a moment as his sand slowly returns to him. Finally he turns around and walks away.

"I quit." Gaara simply said.

"Wait a minute, he quits? Does this mean Lee won?" Ino said.

"No." Kakashi said. "Gaara won the moment Gai intervene with the match."

"Winner…" Hayate began but stops as Lee attempts to stand up.

"Lee, that's enough." Gai said as he begins to cry as Lee took a stance.

Kakashi disappears and reappears next to Gai.

"Gai." Kakashi said as he puts a hand on his self-proclaim rival. "He's not even conscious." Kakashi said as Gai continues to call out to Lee. Gai looks at Lee again and did see his eyes were indeed closed and he wasn't even awake.

The medics came and took Lee away. Gaara returns to his team and looks very upset for a strange reason. They pulled Gai away and spoke to him. The news wasn't good as Gai had a gloomy expression on his face.

Kakashi spoke some words to Gai and they return to the stands.

"Now then, will the participants of match thirteen please come down." Hayate said as Dosu walks down. Choji look like he wanted to quit. Asuma said something to him and he immediately gets fired up. He jumps down and looks serious about fighting.

"Now then, the final match, Kinuta Dosu vs. Akimichi Chōji begin." Hayate said as he begins the match.

"Chōji is going to lose this match." Naruto mutters.

"What makes you think that?" Byakuya asks.

"You never notice? All he does is stuff his face. he cares about eating more about than being a shinobi. I doubt he'll put up much of a fight." Kyoko said.

"Team Ten has fought Sound twice. Shikamaru manages to win because he can plan ahead, think and adapt to his situation. Chōji isn't like that. He's very simple minded." Naruto said.

Chōji turns into a human ball and starts spinning very fast.

"Nikudan Sensha!" Chōji shouted as he charges forward with amazing speed despite his size. Dosu leaps aside as Chōji slams into the wall and couldn't get out.

"Fool. I manipulate sound. Sounds is also stronger in water than it is in air. As the human body is made up ninety percent of water. Even if you plug your ears from my sound. Your entire body is still like ear." Dosu said as he taps his melody arm. Chōji undoes his jutsu and was swagging his steps before landing on his back with his eyes swirling around.

"Winner, Kinuta Dosu." Hayate said as the medics came to get Chōji. "Now then, will the winner of their matches please step forward to determine their number for the finals."

One by one, the winners of the preliminaries all step forward besides Sasuke and face the Sandaime Hokage and the Jōnin's who stood before the genins.

Anko passed them by holding a box.

"Now then, reach in the box and pull out your number." Hayate said.

Naruto reaches out and pulls out a number one. shows it to the Jōnin's.

One by one the genins all pulled out there numbers.

Ibiki was writing something on the clipboard and when the last genin got his number he shows them the chart.

"Look closely." Ibiki said as he shows them the chart.

Naruto looks at the chart and saw at once he was up in the first match against Hyūga Neji.

1st Match: (1) Uzumaki Naruto vs. (2) Hyūga Neji

2nd Match: (3) Uchiha Sasuke vs. (4) Gaara

3rd Match: (5) Aburame Shino vs. (6) Kankuro

4th Match: (7) Nara Shikamaru vs. (8) Temari

5th Match: (9) Uchiha Kyoko vs. (10) Hiei

6th Match: (11) Hōzuki Kasumi vs. (12) Kuchiki Byakuya

7th Match: (13) Kinuta Dosu vs. Winner of 6th Match

"Now then, the finals will be one month from today. In other words in thirty days. You will take this time to train and reflect on your opponent's strength. Make sure you put up a show. There will be a lot of important clients and daiymo's in attendance. You won't be able to fight all day. You will be given a thirty minute time limit on your match otherwise it will end in a draw." Hayate said.

"Since this is a tournament, I guess that means the person who wins the tournament will become Chūnin." Shikamaru said.

"That is only partially correct. The truth is everyone here could become Chūnin's or none of you can." The third said. "You could lose your match and still become Chūnin. Or you could win all your matches and not become Chūnin's. it's about strategy. Not only will there be will be important guests, each of your villages will be sending evaluators to judge your performance and to see if any of you are worthy of being Chūnin's. They will judge your performance and skills. I wish you all luck. You have one month to train and strategies over your opponents. I wish you all luck. Dismiss!" The Third said. with that, the thirteen genins went their separate ways.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. As you can see Team Seven is really overpowered over their fellow Konoha genin's. Kind of cruel what Kyoko did to Sakura huh.

Please like and review.


	13. Enter the Perverted Sage

**Gods and Legends**

 **Author Notes:** One thing I forgot to mention, this fanfic will be very sexually later on. It won't be now because I have the Naruto and his peers around ten years old. It will be for mature readers after the time skip. It won't be a three-year time skip. Rather it will be a seven-year time skip. The reason for this is because in some cases, seven is considered to be the luckiest number there is.

Also please keep in mind, that Naruto is ten years old in this story right now. He tends to act both like a season shinobi, yet at the same time, a hyperactive ten-year-old kid. He won't fully mature until after his return.

 **Chapter 13: Enter the Perverted Sage**

Team seven had gone their separate ways to train. As Byakuya would be training under his grandfather's careful guidance both Kyoko and Naruto needed a teacher. Kakashi said he needed to take care of some things and gave them two teachers. Kyoko was given a rookie Jōnin instructor, Ishimaru Asuka who promise to improve Kyoko. Naruto was given to Ebisu, who wasn't thrilled about his instructor.

Ebisu takes him to the hot springs. Where the spas were located and had him taken to the back.

"Now Naruto-kun, I want you to stand on water," Ebisu said as Naruto does so.

"I can already walk on water," Naruto said in a bored voice.

"Most impressive. Most kids your age only start learning about the tree climbing exercise. Let see, if it was winter I would have you walk on ice." Ebisu said as he appeared thoughtful.

"Ice walking?" Naruto repeated.

Ebius nods his head.

"And snow walking. Both are extremely difficult. Due to how difficult they are, not many shinobi's attempts it, let alone master it. I think the only true master of the ice/snow walking technique, is Kakashi-san." Ebisu said.

Naruto was amazed by this. Finally a challenge worthy of him. Even though he had to wait till winter to test out this chakra control exercise. Maybe he could learn better chakra control from Hinata. She was a user of the Jūken style which requires frequent chakra control. Also, he could learn a thing or two about jūken.

Naruto then notices something over Ebisu's shoulder. An old man wearing a customize battle kimono outfit giggling as he was looking into the women's bath.

Naruto points his finger at the old man and his chakra flow was disrupted and he falls in the hot spring. It was hot, really hot and Naruto immediately jumps out due to how hot the water was. Naruto jumps on top of the water just in time to see the old pervert summon a toad that shoots out its tongue that hits Ebisu in the face sending him flying backward as he was knockout.

Naruto walks out and looks at Ebisu. He was knock out cold. Naruto turns to the old pervert and immediately was on guard. The man had a forehead protector that had the word 'oil' on it. Yet Harry couldn't even begin to fascism what this meant.

How could he not notice it before? The pervert's chakra was incredibly large. Almost as large as the Sandaime Hokage's. Yet he was suppressing it again.

"Huh oh, it will do no good if they notice." The pervert mutters as he suppresses his chakra again. It disappears completely. This was amazing. It wasn't completely gone and barely appeared like a genin, which was very impressive. It wasn't the 'vanishing' technique Kirigakure was known for, or what Zabuza was known for. Yet it was still impressive.

' _Who is this guy? These aren't the skills of a mere traveler. Is he a spy?'_ Naruto wonders.

The guy returns to the bathhouse and starts giggling as he pulls out a notebook and starts scribbling away.

"Oh, very nice curves. That's very great. Nice set of tits. Turn this way so I can get the proper glimpse of you." The old pervert mutters as he lets out perverted giggles as he scribbles away.

' _He can't be a spy. He's just a pervert.'_ Naruto realized as he steps off the water and stands behind the pervert.

"Oye," Naruto said.

The old pervert turns to look at him with a frown on his face.

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of some important research." He said.

"Research? Yeah right. All you're doing is peeking in the woman's bath." Naruto said in disbelief.

"I am an author. World's best seller. I write books, like this!" He said as he reaches inside his kimono and out a very familiar orange book. He holds it up with pride.

' _That's… the book Kakashi-sensei is always reading.'_ Naruto realized.

"I bet that's a dirty novel!" Naruto shouted. The woman in the bathhouse heard this and paused at what they were doing. "The only research you are doing is peeking inside the woman's bathhouse!"

Because he shouted this out so loud, the woman all heard this and bailed from their bathhouse immediately. The old pervert realized what happen and heard the woman bail from the bathhouse.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Look what you've done! They found out I was peeking!" He shouted.

"Ero-san," Naruto said.

"Baka, I'm no ordinary pervert. I'm the super pervert!" he said.

Naruto felt a vein in his forehead tick at the self-proclaim super pervert.

"What are you going to do to make up for your stupidity," Naruto demands.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"You've knocked out my instructor. He was supposed to train me." Naruto said pointing a finger at the Ebisu who was still unconscious.

"You mean the water walking exercise?" he asks.

' _He does know ninjutsu. Who is this pervert? He's stronger than even Kakashi-sensei. He could be as strong as the old man Hokage.'_ Naruto wonders.

"You better train me. I need to prepare for the Chūnin Exams finals. I'm fighting against a Hyūga." Naruto said.

"I don't have to waste time training a gaki like you." He said.

Naruto takes a deep breath and yells at the top of his voice.

"EVERYONE! THERE IS AN OLD PERVERT PEEKING AT NAKED WOMAN IN THE AREA!" Naruto bellowed at the top of his voice. Women screams could be heard all throughout the area.

The old man panics and quickly covers his mouth.

"Baka! What are you trying to do?" He asks.

Naruto removes his hand from his mouth and speaks.

"Either you train me or I'll tell every kunoichi in the village that you're peeking at them in the bathhouse. I even know a few ANBU kunoichis. I'll even tell an old man that you're a spy in the village. Let's see how you handle the ANBU Integration Squad." Naruto said.

"You mean Ibiki? Morino Ibiki the Head of ANBU Interagotion and Torture?" he said.

' _He knows our ANBU?'_

He smiles at the boy.

"Ibiki won't dare mess with me. So much for your bluff." He said as he walks off.

Naruto watches in annoyance.

"Something tells me you don't want Konoha to know you're here. I will raise the alarm every day where all the women go for baths and swims." Naruto said in a soft voice.

The old pervert stops in his tracks.

' _The kid is blackmailing me.'_ He realized.

He turns back and looks at the kid. He had snowy white hair and it was long. Shape like…

He paused as he looks at him again.

He also had blue eyes.

' _Could this kid be…?'_

"Kid, what's your name?" He asks.

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto replies.

"You want me to train you. What's your name?" he asks again.

"You're supposed to give your own name when asking for the name of another. Or don't you know anything about being polite." Naruto said.

He had him there.

"Then let me ask who is your Jōnin Instructor?" He asks.

"It's Kakashi-sensei. I know because he's already reading your stupid books." Naruto said.

' _Kakashi? If I remember correctly, Kakashi is currently looking after…'_ Here he smiles. _'I never thought I would run into him with my return to Konoha. Genkai, you said he's a prodigy. I hope he has more promise then Minato. Now then…'_

"Very well, I'll tell you my name. However, don't tell anyone I'm here." He said as he turns to face Naruto. Naruto nods his head. "My name is Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of the Sannin."

Now it was Naruto's turn to feel like the world had left him. It was that one word that he heard that he could have mistaken he heard. Sannin.

"What did you say?" Naruto repeated.

"Did you not hear me? It's Jiraiya." He said.

Naruto couldn't believe it. No wonder why he was so strong. He was a freaking Sannin. A shinobi as powerful as the Hokage himself.

"So what's your name? I gave you mine." Jiraiya asks.

"It's…Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said softly.

' _So I was right. Genkai-sama did tell me his appearance did change and he didn't have Minato's blonde hair anymore. His hair reflects the snows themselves. When I visit her a month ago, she told me… he was a prodigy among prodigies. Yet he values hard work.'_

"Very well, Naruto-kun, follow me," Jiraiya said as he turns to walk away.

Naruto follows and they enter an area where the river was thick but no people were around. Naruto was right in guessing this was a former Konoha shinobi. He knew his way around the village.

"If I'm hazarding a guess, you can do the tree climbing and the water walking exercise, correct?" Jiraiya asks.

"Of course. I learn that from Genkai-sensei." Naruto said. "I retrain it recently in Wave Country."

"What are your jutsu's calibers?" Jiraiya asks.

"Well, I know about three jutsu's from every element," Naruto said.

' _What a minute? Did he say he knows about three jutsu's from every element? He already has all five elements learned.'_

"So you've master shape and nature transformation?" Jiraiya asks.

"Nope," Naruto said.

' _I should have suspected that. It normally takes years to master shape and natural transformation. Even for prodigies. It would take too long to teach him the basics and I doubt showing him the basics will help him in a month. I also don't know his skill level yet. Genkai-sama did warn me not to underestimate him. He doesn't look like much of a threat. However, I'm no fool. Underestimating an opponent can kill you.'_

"Very well, I don't know your level just yet. So we're going to have a spar. Fight me like you mean it. Once I see your strength I can see how I can train you." Jiraiya said.

Naruto grins with a smile and disappears from view.

Jiraiya brings his hand up to block the punch from Naruto.

' _He's…even faster than he looks. If I know Genkai-sama, she places chakra point cuffs on him as well. Meaning the longer he keeps them on, the stronger he'll get.'_

Jiraiya backs up and lands on the water. Naruto appeared in front of him and gives a spin kick to his face. Jiraiya ducks and looks at Naruto.

' _A genin shouldn't have this much skills.'_ Jiraiya thought as he throws a punch but Naruto dodges it and flips around before returning to attack. _'He can dodge my attacks?!'_ Jiraiya thought with amazement. _'No. He can't see them. Now I see… he's a sensor. He's sensing my chakra to see where I'm going to move.'_

With that Jiraiya forms three hand seals and the water rises up and Naruto was launch in the air.

' _He forms his hand seals way to fast. Faster than Kakashi-sensei. I barely had time to dodge.'_ Naruto thought.

Jiraiya appeared in front of him and kicks him in the abdomen. He moved so fast, Naruto was barely able to sense his movements and couldn't block the blow. Naruto skids across the water and was about to sink when he uses his chakra to stick on the water's surface.

Naruto gets up in a kneeling position and looks at Jiraiya, a serious expression on his face.

"Nothing like a little pain to better yourself. If I take it easy on you, you won't improve. The only way for you to get stronger is to adapt against a strong opponent." Jiraiya said.

' _He's right. Even during my training against Genkai-sensei, she was always sparing against us at a level we couldn't reach. Yet we got stronger because of that. I won't get stronger by fighting someone at my level.'_

Naruto quickly forms some hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he releases a fireball from his mouth.

The fireball went to Jiraiya and it passed him. It hits the shore and erupts in steam.

"Where did he go?" Naruto wonders.

Then he felt a hand grab him from under the water and pulls him under. Jiraiya pulls him deeper into the water in a sleeper hold. Naruto knew he was in trouble.

Naruto forms some seal and three Mizu bunshin's appeared. The pull out a kunai and stab Jiraiya but he disappears in a puddle of water.

Naruto swims upright and climbs above the water. He was breathing heavy.

' _If I didn't have my years of experience behind me. He could actually be dangerous. Thank goodness this is a spar and not actual combat.'_ Jiraiya thought as he watches Naruto catch his breath.

Naruto took a knee and looks at Jiraiya.

He then forms a ram seal and he spoke the next jutsu.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Naruto said as a mist quickly surrounds them.

' _He can't be serious. Even if he robs sight, he… of course… he's going to use his sensing abilities to his advantage. He's really, a sore loser.'_ Jiraiya thought with a smile.

Jiraiya closes his eye and listens carefully. It was quiet. He wasn't making a sound.

Jiraiya opens his eyes and realized Naruto was being completely silent. A rookie by now would have attacked. Yet Naruto was smart, he was being patient. He was waiting for the right to not only strike. Or he was setting a trap.

Jiraiya bits his thumb and forms some seals. He places his hands on the water and says. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

A frog appeared twice the size of Jiraiya's hand.

"If you would let out your warning system," Jiraiya said.

The frog croaks then start letting out a wailing sound. It echoed through the mist that the birds and animals fled before the wailing.

A sudden sound of someone enter the water could be heard like a water dripping from a faucet.

Jiraiya forms some hand seals executes.

"Katon: Endon!"

A fireball far bigger than Naruto's headed towards the source. This fireball also had after burning effect making it more dangerous than the basic fireball.

Naruto saw the fireball and quickly forms several hand seals at once. This was by far a big gamble. It would consume around forty percent of his remaining chakra.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Naruto said as the water rises up in a circle in front of him spinning at a rapid pace. It got faster and faster. Then it charges forward.

Jiraiya realized his orange fireball disappeared and he was confused as to why. Then he heard the sound of something rushing towards him. It was sending the mist away and he saw a vortex of water heading straight for him.

' _This is an A-rank technique! He can perform this technique?!'_ Jiraiya thought. He forms another set of hand seals and slams his hands on the ground.

"Doton: Teppeki!" (Earth Release: Iron Wall) Jiraiya shouted as he jumps back on the ground and slams his hand on the ground. His toad disappears to escape the incoming vortex. The mud wall rises up and solidifies in front of Jiraiya and the water vortex hits his mud wall. Howling winds could be heard as the vortex slams into the mud wall.

Once it ended, Jiraiya removes the mud wall and looks at an exhausted Naruto. Naruto looks ready to leap into action again.

Jiraiya however, holds up his hand.

"That's enough. This is a spar. Not a battle. You've shown me enough. You have excellent combat instincts and skills. The only important thing to remember is to consistently hone your skills. I think I got something in mind to train you." Jiraiya said.

Naruto sighs as he relaxes and stands upright.

Jiraiya took Naruto to a hot spring and they bath to relax after their sparring session.

"Nothing like a good hot spring to relax in after working up a sweat," Jiraiya said.

Naruto was leaning back and enjoying himself. The toad Jiraiya summon earlier was also in the spa and he lets out a stream of water from his mouth. Then he croaks.

"He's going to turn into a cooked toad if he stays in too long," Jiraiya said with a laugh.

Naruto grins at the laugh and lets out a small laugh.

Naruto returns to his apartment feeling refresh. Jiraiya told him to return to the same spot tomorrow for additional training.

Jiraiya was on top of the building looking down upon Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sama." Ebisu said as he walks towards the legendary Sannin. Jiraiya turns to face Ebisu.

"Sorry, Ebisu… I ended up taking your student." Jiraiya said as he apologizes to the elite instructor.

"It's okay. I watch your spar with young Naruto-kun. Truth be told, I have very little to teach him. I understand Genkai-sama has already taught him everything he needed to know before sending him back to Konoha. The only thing he lacks is experiences." Ebisu said.

"Yeah, that is the one thing he is lacking," Jiraiya said as he turns back to look at Naruto. "His skills are already at Jōnin level. I wouldn't have expected that because he's a ten-year-old kid. Had he followed up in his attacks I would have been in trouble. Perhaps he should join the ANBU." Jiraiya said.

"He would be one of the youngest to join the ANBU. Not even Itachi was this strong at his age." Ebisu said.

"He shows much promise. The problem is, he spends so much time training, he forgets he's just a kid." Jiraiya said.

"Are you here because of Orochimaru?" Ebisu asks.

"Sorry, but I'm not. I came for another reason." Jiraiya said.

"What are you talking about? To face a member of the legendary Sannin, we need another member of the legendary Sannin. You, Jiraiya-sama!" Ebisu said in protest.

"I don't like to intervene in affairs like this," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya-sama, I beg you… help us. Konoha needs a powerful military leader to repel Orochimaru!" Ebisu said as he bows his head.

Jiraiya turns and looks at the moon.

"Does the old man know I'm back?" Jiraiya asks.

"Hokage-sama hasn't been informed yet," Ebisu said.

"Good. Let's keep it that way. I don't want to talk to the old man just yet." Jiraiya said.

"Will you really take Uzumaki Naruto under your wing? You haven't had an apprentice since the Yondaime Hokage." Ebisu asks.

"I owe it to Naruto. I was never there for him when I should have been. I would have like to wait a few more years before revealing myself to him, however… several things and information that have reached my ears have forced me to act sooner than I would have like." Jiraiya said.

"What things?" Ebisu said.

Jiraiya didn't say anything.

' _Naruto is indeed strong. His skills are indeed Jōnin level. Yet he lacks experience. This could be used against him or work in his favor. However, against his opponents, Orochimaru and Akatsuki, he will need to improve his skills to match them. It's too soon, but I have no choice but to take him under my wing.'_ Jiraiya thought as he thought about his situation carefully.

"I hope you will defend Konoha when the time comes to repel Orochimaru's attack, Jiraiya-sama," Ebisu said as he turns to leave.

The next day Naruto returns to the training spot only to see Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen. After waiting nearly an hour he had enough.

He forms a hand seal and starts to search the area.

Finally, he found him, in the bushes, looking at some teenage girls who were in the water in bikinis.

Naruto does a quick henge and places his hands over Jiraiya's hand.

"Why are you wasting your time spying on them when you could spend time with me?" Naruto said in a sweet feminine voice.

Jiraiya could already feel a nosebleed coming and he starts giggling pervertedly.

"Awe my dream girl has come out," Jiraiya said as he turns around to see a blond in pigtails wearing a white bikini blushing as she looks at him. Jiraiya nearly lost it at the sight of her. She had large melons as well. Jiraiya attempts to reach up to touch her.

Then she slams her fist into his skull. The henge was dispelled.

"Baka!" Naruto said.

Jiraiya looks back at Naruto who stood there glaring at him.

"Are you messing with me?" Jiraiya asks in a sad voice. His dream girl was gone. Jiraiya heard something and turns to see the girls were leaving to return to the inn to have breakfast. Jiraiya sighs knowing he could do research later. His book was nearly done anyway. "Very well, I got something special I'm going to give you," Jiraiya said as he does a couple of seals. He slams his hand on the ground and a giant scroll appears.

"What's this?" Naruto asks.

"You've heard of Summoning's right. A special animal with chakra assisting a shinobi. Kakashi is your sensei. So you may have seen his summons. The ninken. I also have a summoning. The toads. Very useful in combat. They are agile, strong, and can produce oil which enhances fire techniques. Now it's your turn to sign the contract and get the toads as your ally." Jiraiya said.

Naruto opens the scroll and looks at it. He could see Jiraiya's name on the scroll name. Between his name and an empty slot, was another name. Namikaze Minato. Naruto paused as he read the name. He was sure he knew this name from somewhere. Yet he couldn't put it his finger on where.

"You need to sign your name in blood. Then add your fingertips at the end of your name to seal the contract." Jiraiya said.

Naruto complies and bites his finger and starts writing his name on the scroll.

"The hand seals are after you bitten your thumb, is boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram," Jiraiya said.

Naruto complies and forms the hand seals. He slams his hands on the ground causing a puff of smoke to appear. Naruto rose up and could see he was on top of a very large toad.

"Yatah!" Naruto shouted in joy.

"Who summons me?" The toad asks.

"I did!" Naruto said with a happy.

The toad looks up and gets angry.

"Hmph, get off me your squirt!" The toad said as he shakes Naruto off his head. Naruto falls down and lands on the ground. "Jiraiya! You need to teach him the proper rite of summoning. Do not let him summon me again until he passes the rite." The toad said as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

Naruto gets up and looks both angry yet surprise.

"What did he mean by rite?" Naruto demands.

"Summoning's won't just listen to you just because you summon them. You need to pass the rite of summoning. Meaning passing the challenge set by the boss of the Toads. The Toad Boss, Gamabunta." Jiraiya said.

"Then how do I summon him?" Naruto asks.

"It depends on how much chakra you put into the summoning. You need to put in a large amount of chakra." Jiraiya said.

"Then let's get started," Naruto said.

"Wait, before you get started, I want to ask you a question," Jiraiya said.

"What is it?" Naruto asks.

"Have you've ever felt another chakra presence lying dormant inside of you?" Jiraiya asks.

"You mean the Kyūbi's chakra?" Naruto asks.

Jiraiya looks surprised to hear this.

"So you know. Have you've ever felt his chakra?" Jiraiya asks.

"Only once. It took over my mind in a blindless rage. I don't want to return to that place again." Naruto said.

"That's good. However, you must learn to channel that chakra as your own. You must make that chakra your own." Jiraiya said.

"How do I do that?" Naruto asks.

"Try to tap into that chakra without the aggressive feelings you had for your first time you've used that chakra," Jiraiya said.

"Why is this important?" Naruto asks.

"Hyūga's are well known for closing off tenketsu that makes it impossible to use chakra. If you were to use the Kyūbi's chakra in place of your own, then you would have two chakra sources instead of one."

"I doubt Neji can offer a challenge," Naruto stated.

"Do not underestimate your opponent. Even superior shinobis have fallen to less experience shinobi's because they let their guard down. If you get careless then the Hyūga will beat you for your mistake. In the shinobi world, mistakes normal mean death. Sometimes, you'll end up captured and tortured. You must be vigilant and cautious at all times. There is the slim chance the Hyūga boy can close off your chakra. If that happens, you'll need the Kyūbi's chakra to fall back on. But you must learn to control the Kyūbi's chakra as if it was your own." Jiraiya said in a strong voice.

Naruto nods his head.

He drops down and sits down crossing his legs in Indian style.

Naruto paused as he attempts to summon the Kyūbi's chakra. Yet he couldn't sense it's chakra.

Naruto opens his eye in disappointment.

"It's no good, I can't sense it's chakra," Naruto says.

Jiraiya looks at him.

"Then try to deplete yourself of chakra. I'm guessing you need to be low on chakra to use the Kyūbi's chakra. It would be good training too." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nods his head forms kage bunshins. Soon a hundred kage bunshins appeared.

"Come," Naruto said as his Kage Bunshin's charge at him.

Jiraiya watches with interest. This was a martial art style few knew outside the Shaolin monk knew. A very powerful and effective fighting style.

Then Naruto's style changed.

' _What is that? It's not Shaolin Fist, nor Gentle Fist… nor Iron Fist… this is… something new. Now I see, he's mixing all these martial arts into a new one. He's fighting like he's a shadow. Or a leaf in the wind. He lets his opponents carry the wave to perform counter attacks. This can't be done without the extensive knowledge of taijutsu styles.'_ Jiraiya thought as he watches Naruto.

Naruto continues to perform counter attack after counter attack against his clones. Moving his feet around and dancing around the strikes of his Kage Bunshin's. Jiraiya wanted him to fight until he was exhausted. Yet the problem was, he's never really been exhausted before.

After fighting for a couple of hours, Naruto was down to two clones and he quickly overpowers them and dispels them.

"Yosh, are you out of energy now?" Jiraiya asks.

Naruto was breathing, but he wasn't breathing heavy.

Naruto shook his head.

"I don't get tired," Naruto says.

Jiraiya looked surprised by this.

' _Is it because of the Kyūbi that he has such high stamina? His chakra reserves are abnormally high. This is going to be difficult.'_ Jiraiya realized.

"Alright, rest up and try to summon as much chakra into you as possible. Then attempt to summon the Toad Boss." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nods his head.

Naruto bites his thumb and attempts to summon as much chakra as he could. Then he slams his hand on the ground called out the summoning jutsu. This time a toad appeared. It was as big as a two-story house.

' _He's summoning toads like it's nothing. Yet until he summons the Toad Boss, they won't answer his call. He has the chakra enough for the Toad Boss, but he doesn't have the control.'_ Jiraiya realized.

The days past and Naruto would keep summoning toads but he wasn't getting close to the summoning the toad boss.

Finally, with a week to go before the final, Jiraiya took Naruto to a part of the area he's never been to.

"You need to learn to access the power sleeping within. Since dire situations seem to call it, you must access the power instead of it accessing you." Jiraiya said.

With that, he flicks Naruto forehead causing the ten-year-old genin to fall back and before he realized it, he was falling in a cavern.

Naruto attempts to gather his chakra and grabs on the edge but his fingers slip right off.

' _That won't work at your current chakra control. The edge is slippery because of the waterfall and river nearby. The only way you're getting out of this is if you call upon that monstrous power inside of you.'_

Naruto couldn't see the bottom as it was pitch black. He could hear his heart rate racing inside his ears. He suddenly realized if he couldn't break the fall he was going to die.

Naruto paused as he looks around. He could have sworn he was falling down, now he was standing in what was a sewer. Only this sewer… looked…clean.

Naruto could sense something down the corridor and walks towards it. When he exits the small tunnel he was standing before a massive cage. A large paper was in the middle of the cage with the word 'Seal' on it.

Something about this cage was familiar. Naruto walks forward to get closer to inspect the cage.

Then he nearly leaps back as large claws appeared before him. They nearly hit him in the face.

Naruto looks up and could see a red glow with a large fox with red eyes.

"Kyūbi," Naruto said.

This was their first time ever meeting face to face and speaking to one another.

"I would rip you to shreds if it wasn't for this accursed seal." The Kyūbi said in a deep commanding voice.

Naruto stood and glares at the Kyūbi.

"I'm not here to fight you," Naruto said calmly.

The Kyūbi mouth that showed his razor-sharp teeth open a bit and the sound of laughter could be heard.

"I would think so. Not many are capable of fighting me and live to tell the tale." Kyūbi said.

"I want to make a deal with you," Naruto said.

"And what makes you think I would accept?" the Kyūbi said.

"You agree to fight by my side and give me chakra when I need it, and I'll use my new jutsu to allow you to walk on the outside for a period of time," Naruto said.

The Kyūbi's mouth disappeared as he looks at Naruto carefully.

"Interesting. Why should I accept?" Kyūbi asks.

"You know what is happening. There is a good chance that you won't make it out of this either. Even if I died. You would remain trap within my body forever sealed. You know this isn't a bad deal." Naruto said.

Kyūbi narrows his eyes as he looks upon Naruto.

"The Shinki Fūjin would trap me for eternity if you die. Very well, I accept. But know this, one day…I will break this seal and be free of this seal that keeps me imprisoned." Kyūbi declared.

"I'm hoping that one day, the two of us can become friends," Naruto said as Kyūbi's chakra wrap itself around Naruto.

Naruto opens his eyes and could see he was going down quickly.

He bites his thumb and quickly forms the hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto cried as his chakra along with the Kyūbi's chakra erupted and with a puff of smoke, a giant toad appeared.

Jiraiya who was watching was about to form some hand seals to get Naruto to safety but he stops and smiles at Naruto.

Gamabunta the Toad Boss appeared.

"Where the hell am I?" Gamabunta shouted.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. I also hope my writing as also improved. Please like and review.


	14. The Finals

**Gods and Legends**

 **Chapter 14: The Finals**

The day of the finals finally arrived. Naruto knew as well he did the best he could. Not only did he master the summoning jutsu, but he learns to tap into the Kyūbi chakra without him going on a rampage.

Naruto walks into the Arena where he could see the other contestants already waiting to participate. His teammates were also present. Naruto says nothing as he walks forward and stands beside his teammates. The only person who wasn't present was Uchiha Sasuke. He was the only one that wasn't present.

A Jōnin was standing before them wearing a bandana with a toothpick in his mouth. He pulls out a watch to check the time.

"Alright listen up. First, I want you to look at this." He said as he pulls out a sheet of paper that contains the matches. "There has been a change in the order." He said.

1\. Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyūga Neji

2\. Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke

3\. Uchiha Kyoko vs. Hiei

4\. Hōzuki Kasumi vs. Kuchiki Byakuya

5\. Aburame Shino vs. Kankurō

6\. Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru

'Did Dosu quit?' several of them were thinking. He hasn't been seen since the preliminaries.

"Now that you all know the matchup. There is a designated waiting room for you. There is no fighting allowed while other than when I start the match and it only stops when I end the match. The rules are simple. They are the same as they were in the preliminaries. Understand." The genins said nothing as the jōnin puts the piece of paper back in his pocket. "Then the first two participants please stay while everyone else waits in the waiting room.

Naruto stood where he was while everyone turns to walk up the stairs to the  
waiting room. Neji stayed behind and looks at Naruto.

Naruto looks at Neji with a cold hard look on his face.

"You look like you want to say something," Neji said with confidence.

Naruto holds his fist out and looks at Neji with a strong stern look.

"I already told you. I will win." Naruto stated with confidence.

Neji looks at him and could see he wasn't bluffing, if anything, he looks very confident as he looks at Neji.

'You have unbelievable speed, Naruto, however, that won't be enough to beat him. His eyes can track you in an instant. It's going to take more than just speed to beat him. Do you understand that Naruto?' Kiba thought as he looks on at the match with Hinata beside him.

"Then, let the first match, Hyūga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto… begin." Genma said as he brings his arm down to start the match.

Naruto didn't even hesitate, he charges headfirst at Neji and throws a punch at him with high speed. Neji moves to the side and brings his arm up to parry the punch. However, Naruto stayed on top of him and punches Neji again. Neji was backing up to avoid Naruto's punches and kicks.

Finally, Naruto scores a hit and Neji skids back from the punch. Neji quickly adjusts and takes the gentle fist stance.

Naruto looks at Neji and stares at him with a hard look in his eyes.

Neji could see Naruto has speed on his side. Not to mention his punches hurt like hell. Neji knew he couldn't risk another punch.

"You look like you can't believe that you're being overpowered," Naruto stated.

Neji looks at him in surprise.

"I heard you were good Neji. However, you've proven to be a disappointment. If this is your strength then there is no need for me to go to full power." Naruto stated calmly.

"Wait a minute? Full power?! You mean he's not at full strength already?" Kurenai stated.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea what's he talking about." Asuma stated.

'He's not at full strength. Genkai always had an eye for talent and making certain shinobi's excel at a level few thought they could. She made the Sandaime Hokage the strongest of the GoKage after nearly ten years of solid training. She helped the Yondaime Hokage perfect and improve the Nidaime Hokage's technique and further help him with one of his signature techniques. She chose to train Uzumaki Naruto for a reason.' Hiashi thought. He thought for a moment Neji would have the upper hand but the brief scuffle showed Uzumaki Naruto had the advantage.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto said as he forms the seal to perform it. Five clones appeared around Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin? That's a Jōnin technique." A chūnin said in the stands.

The clone suddenly charged forward at Neji with high speed. Neji quickly took a step back and quickly parries the first clone. He couldn't attack it as another clone appeared to attack him. Neji soon was dancing around to avoid the clones who started to surround him and attack him from all angles.

"The clones are attacking, yet he's hanging back. Is he overconfident?" Kurenai wondered out loud.

"It's not that," Asuma stated. "He's being cautious and careful. He's risking his clones in battle first to get an accurate readout of Neji's abilities. He's watching carefully, while at the same time, letting his clones risk dispersing while Neji wastes his time fighting them off. Neji needs to break off the fight with the clones and engage Naruto directly or the clone will wear him down."

A bunshin pulls out a kunai attempts to slice Neji open. Neji slaps the clones hand away and the clone went by him.

Neji saw something heading towards him.

Naruto released a barrage of shurikens and quickly forms several hand seals.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu," Naruto said as the dozen of shurikens suddenly turn into a hundred.

'This isn't good. I have to use kaiten!' Neji realized as he starts to swirl. This was a shocking move as Hiashi couldn't believe Neji was able to use and master a head family technique.

Kaiten spins and a couple of clones couldn't escape the rotation and were hit and blasted off their feet before they disperse. The shurikens hit the rotation and bounce off; most of them breaking upon impact.

 _'It's not just a spinning ball of chakra. Now I see, he releases_ tenketsu _from his body that acts like blades. So it's like a spinning giant shuriken with the body as the center.'_ Naruto thought.

The remaining two clones pull out a kunai and hold it steady. Once the rotation slowed down they jump with intent to attack Neji when he was coming out of his spin. Neji saw them and quickly hits them causing them to fly back. One clone disperses before Neji turn to the original, who charges at Neji. Neji, however, slips into another stance as Naruto closes the distance.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Neji shouted as he charges forward. Because Naruto was charging forward, Neji was able to strike quickly and hits Naruto's tenketsu and repeatedly hit all sixty-four tenketsu.

Naruto flew back and hits the ground; as soon as he hits the ground he disperses in a puff of smoke.

"Nani! A Kage Bunshin!" Neji said. He turns back to see where the one clone who hadn't disperse forming hand seals.

"Did you really believe I would stay back and simply watch?" Naruto said with a grin. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he ejects water from his mouth. The water quickly spins around in a circle in front of him and it was spinning faster.

"That's an A-Rank technique!" Several Chūnin said in shock. Even the Jōnins were in shock. As for this technique, you generally needed a source of water to perform. Yet he performs form it without a source of water.

"He's too close, it's going to hit!" A Chūnin shouted.

The jutsu exploded forward as Neji spins in his kaiten to minimize the damage.

High winds erupted all over the stadium from the jutsu that was being released.

The jutsu died down as water splash all around the arena before slowly disappearing. Neji appeared on the ground and he started coughing as he attempts to get up.

Naruto walks up to him and before him.

"You actually mixed yourself in with your clone," Neji stated.

"I'm not the type to take a backseat in a fight. I knew your attention would be focusing on the clone I had left behind if I had attacked you with other clones. Once you were confident that you could attack my clone, you would divert all your attention to that clone allowing me to attacking you from behind. You showed me too much during your battle with Hinata." Naruto stated.

"Why do you even care about what happened? This is a personal matter." Neji stated.

"You don't remember? I'm not surprised it happens nearly four years ago, just outside the Academy. Even back then, I remember how people said you were amazing. Don't you remember, in the winter of her first year, Hinata got into trouble with some bullies?" Naruto said as Neji open his eyes as he looks at Naruto.

"I was always in trouble. This fight was no different. Only, I had gotten way over my head. The numbers against me were simply too much. Hinata who had passed by, saw what was happening didn't even hesitated; she jumps in between the bullies and shields me from further harm. She was one of the few people… to ever show me kindness. I swore to her, that one day I would repay her for her kindness." Naruto stated.

Neji looks at him in surprise.

Then Neji leaps himself at Naruto and strikes his heart.

"It doesn't matter if you wish to repay a debt, I cannot lose," Neji said.

Naruto then disperses into a puff of smoke.

The ground begins to crack and Naruto appears from under the rumble and hits Neji on the side of the head with a mean right hook.

Neji lands on the floor but didn't get up.

"I made a Kage Bunshin just in case you were hoping for a last attempt to defeat me. As a shinobi, you could never be too careful. Hinata told me about your conflict and struggles with the Main Family. So I know what happens. However, Hinata is blameless. She was not the one who order your father's death. Your problem is you can't accept the person you partly blame for your father's death, and that is yourself." Naruto said.

"What?!" Neji said in anger.

"You are angry at yourself because you lack the power to protect your father. You blame yourself for not having any power to make a difference. You hate the main family for the death of your father as much as you blame yourself for your lack of strength." Naruto stated.

Neji didn't say anything. He merely looks on as Naruto was talking.

"You blame fate and believe people are born with their fates already decided. The truth is, fate isn't something that is just decided. Fate is something you decide it is. How you forge your path, is up to you. You're just blaming the world for your own suffering and misfortune." Naruto said.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma said as he ends the match.

The crowd cheers as Naruto turns and walks away.

"His abilities and strategy skills are not genin level. For one, he was moving several steps ahead of Neji. Neji shows skills of high genin level, but he's not ready for Chūnin just yet. On the other hand, Naruto uses a small amount of information on Neji to create the perfect strategy against him." Kurenai said.

"Yeah. If this was a mission, and he got some Intel on an objective. In a similar manner in how Naruto saw the intelligence on the enemies' positions and abilities and used it to his advantage. He was even cautious and never got overconfident. Even at the end, he was cautious to not get taken down with Neji. If he was a squad commander, the mission would not only be accomplished, but also everyone would come back alive." Asuma stated.

 _'I didn't expect him to be this strong. However, what worries me is the fact that he said he's not at full strength. What did Genkai-_ sama _do?'_ Asuma wonders.

Naruto enters the waiting room and stands by his teammates.

"You overdid it," Kyoko said simply.

"He had it coming," Naruto says with his eyes closed.

"Where is Sasuke?" Byakuya said out loud.

No one has really seen Sasuke since he left with Kakashi in the preliminaries.

Team Seven watch as another Jōnin jumps down and speaks to Genma. Genma nods his head as the other Jōnin disappears.

"The second match has been postponed. We're moving on to the third match. Uchiha Kyoko and Hiei please come down."

Naruto looks out the side of his eyes to see most of the crowd was really paying attention to this match. It would make sense since Kyoko was one of the three remaining survivors of the fame Uchiha Clan. Everyone had high hopes for her.

Kyoko disappears before reappearing near Genma with Hiei choosing to use the stairs to walk down and approach.

When he arrived he stood before Kyoko who stood with confidence.

The two quickly enter a battle at high speeds, hitting each other with fist and kicks.

Hiei watch himself get taken down by Kyoko.

"What is this?" Hiei said.

"Genjutsu. Do you like it?" Kyoko said with a smile on her lips.

"Fooling everyone in a genjutsu match won't change this outcome," Hiei said. He brings up his hands together and forms a ram seal. "Kai," Hiei said as the genjutsu was dispelled.

Everyone looked surprised as Kyoko and Hiei disappeared and reappear in the middle of the stand.

"Genjutsu," Kurenai said.

"But who cast it?" Asuma wondered.

"No more genjutsu. Let's fight to see who is the best." Hiei declared.

Kyoko closed her eyes and smiles. She opens them to reveal her Sharingan. Her two tomoes in each eye look at Hiei.

 _'Now that Kyoko is looking at Hiei, she is tracking his very movements. He shouldn't have let her use her Sharingan so quickly.'_ Naruto thought as he watches carefully.

Both disappeared at high speed and hit each other's forearm as they launch their first attack. They back away and both form hand seals.

"Katon: Homuranagase!" Hiei shouted as he releases several large fireballs from his mouth.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kyoko said as two clones appeared at her side. She quickly forms some more hand seals. "Futon: Toppa!" Kyoko shouted. The wind release hits the fireball and Kyoko shouted " Katon: Gōka Senpū!"

The fireball turns into a vortex of high winds with flames that causes the wind to howl as if it was in pain. The audience in the stands had to cover their faces from the intense wind that was blowing.

Sakura was covering her face the wind that giving off intense heat. She couldn't believe the amount of power Kyoko was showing. She was starting to realize just how outclassed she really was. Top kunoichi she was not. It was clear it was Kyoko. She was the only kunoichi of her year to make it to finals. Sakura vowed that one day she would close the gap and become stronger than Kyoko.

The winds finally die down, as the jutsu disappears, yet Hiei was nowhere to be seen.

Kyoko was standing in the middle of the arena looking confident. Then a sword pierces through her chest from her back. Kyoko looks momentary shock from this outcome. Hiei was standing behind her with a sword in his hands.

Hiei had a smile on his face believing he won. He avoids the vital spot, but it would leave Kyoko a nasty scar. Hiei believed he won.

A crow suddenly pops out from Kyoko's chest and gives a caw. It separates itself from Kyoko and takes flight. More crows began to emerge from Kyoko's body and cawing as they leave Kyoko. Kyoko slowly disappeared as the crows took flight and began to circle Hiei.

"Genjutsu?! She's very good," said Kurenai as she watches the match unfold. Uchiha Kyoko's genjutsu skills were very high indeed. She times her genjutsu well.

Hiei was trying to look around for Kyoko. The crows were circling around him never missing a beat.

Hiei pauses as he sees a pair of Sharingan eyes with two tomoes looking at him. A shadow suddenly appeared and grabs him. Hiei found himself unable to move. The shadow began to cover Hiei as the shadow looks down at him with menacing Sharingan eyes.

 _'Genjutsu? It's strong. I can't break free.'_ Hiei thought as the shadow was now covering his entire body. He could feel the shadow began to crawl up his neck. _'Only one way to break this genjutsu.'_ thought Hiei as he bites down on the side of his lips. Blood began to trickle down his mouth.

Kyoko looks at him in surprise.

She smiled as she watches Hiei stand there recovering from her genjutsu.

 _'Not many can break my genjutsu.'_ thought Kyoko as she looks at Hiei. She smiles as she looks at him. _'However, it has taken a toll on him.'_

Kyoko knew genjutsu may be looked down upon by many ninjas, yet that overconfidence would be their downfall. Genjutsu attacks mentally, and nothing was worse than mental exhaustion. It was nearly five times worse than physical exhaustion.

Kyoko smiles as she watches Hiei breathe heavily as he attempts to recover and shake off her genjutsu attack.

Not giving him a chance to recover, Kyoko attacks at high speed, hitting Hiei in the face. Hiei brings up his hand to block Kyoko's punch.

Hiei leaps away, trying to get away from Kyoko. Kyoko wasn't foolish, she stays on him and attacks at high speeds.

They continue to exchange blows for nearly a minute before Kyoko jumps back to catch her breath.

Hiei, however, skids back and quickly falls back on his knee. It was clear he still hasn't recovered from Kyoko's genjutsu attack.

 _'My body still feels numb. I can barely keep up with her.'_ thought Hiei as he looks at Kyoko.

"You could give up. You know your no match for me," said Kyoko with a smile on her face.

 _'She's right. I can't keep fighting her. Her genjutsu are scary. Hard to believe we're only ten years old. Yet she's fighting like she's a Jōnin. I can't use ninjutsu. With her genjutsu effects still on me, I would just be throwing away chakra._ ' thought Hiei as he tries to weigh his opinion.

Both Hiei and Kyoko knew if one was under a genjutsu effect, then using ninjutsu was unwise. Do to the fact you couldn't control your chakra properly. You would either be using more than intended or use too little. That meant he had to rely on Taijutsu. Yet because he was under a genjutsu effect, his reaction time has been greatly reducing. He took several hits. Her punches didn't seriously hurt, but they did do damage.

 _'She's not using ninjutsu either. She is preserving her chakra for the next round. That means she is sticking with taijutsu. Her taijutsu skills are superb. She barely was even winded from that high-speed exchange we had.'_ thought Hiei as he looks at her.

"If you're not going to give up then I'm going to come to you." said Kyoko.

Then something happen.

To anyone who was watching, watch in amazement, as a third tomoe appears in her sharingan.

Kyoko blinks as she watches Hiei move in slow motion.

 _'What is going on? He's moving… slowly? No… I'm merely seeing things… I can see!'_ thought Kyoko as she charges forward.

Hiei attacks and attempts to defend himself from Kyoko but Kyoko slips past his attack and punches him with ease.

Hiei grabs a kunai and thrusts at Kyoko only for Kyoko to disappear.

 _'Where did she…'_

Hiei answer was quickly answered by a swift kick under her chin. Hiei was launch in the air. Kyoko quickly follows up and appears behind Hiei in the shadow leaf stance. She grabs Hiei and quickly begins to spin as they began to drop to the ground at high speed.

 _'This is…'_ Asuma thought as he watches the move.

"Lee's move," said Sakura as she watches in amazement.

Hiei knew this move would take him out. He couldn't substitute and he was in real trouble. He knew his only hope was to soften the blow. Because he wasn't bound like Gaara was, he could still use jutsu, even thought he knew under a genjutsu effect, it wasn't a smart idea. He quickly forms hand seals.

"Doton: Doryū Taiga," said Hiei as he spits mud from his mouth. The mud hits the ground and turns the grounds into a muddy puddle.

Kyoko slams into the ground and quickly appears skidding back.

 _'He softens the landing. This will reduce the damage we'll both receive.'_ thought Kyoko as she quickly stands back on her feet. Yet her body was a bit shaky and she realizes it wasn't a move she would use again.

Hiei struggles to get up. Even though they both receive damage; Kyoko for casting it, which cause her body to be straining from using a high-risk move, receive less damage. He receive the worse. Yet the landing reduce the damage.

Hiei falls down and once again attempts to get back on his feet.

 _'Stay down. I can't fight right now.'_ thought Kyoko as she watches Hiei continue to climb back to his feet. Her body serious was in pain and she didn't know if she could fight in her current condition.

He falls down again and lies there in the mud.

"Winner, Uchiha Kyoko," said Gemna as he declares Uchiha Kyoko the winner.

Kyoko looks at him and nearly forgot that there was a judge.

"I can still fight!" shouted Hiei as he attempts to stand up. He falls down again.

"Forget it. You can barely move. Learn to quit when you can. There is no shame in admitting defeat. If you didn't cast that jutsu you would be out of commission right now." said Genma.

Medics rush over to collect Hiei as Kyoko walks back to the waiting room. A medic came to her but she waves him off.

Naruto looks at Kyoko who returns to the waiting room. Even though she wasn't showing it, she was breathing heavily. That lotus move took a lot of out her. It would take some time for her to recover.

"Her skills at not genin level. Her speed and thinking abilities are clearly advance," said Kurenai.

"Yeah, not to mention her genjutsu skills. She might rival you or the Kurama clan," said Asuma.

 _'Indeed. The moment she uses her Sharingan, she cast a genjutsu on Hiei. His mistake was looking into her eyes from the very start. That's why she was able to win. She had him beat from the very start. If her skills with genjutsu were at a high jōnin level, she would have the match won instantly when she places that genjutsu on Hiei. Her genjutsu skills are maybe at high chūnin or low jōnin level. That is remarkable for someone her age.'_ though Kurenai.

"We're moving on to the fourth match, Hōzuki Kasumi, Kuchiki Byakuya, please come down," said Genma.

They both walk down.

Naruto watches in amazement.

Kasumi was highly skilled. Immediately, she cast the kirigakure no jutsu to prevent Byakuya from using his genjutsu. It wasn't a thick mist so people were still able to see the participants. Yet Kasumi quickly disappears into the mist. Byakuya stood there trying to sense Kasumi.

The Kirigakure was an excellent jutsu to use against genjutsu users. As well as fighting a sharingan user. The mist was cover with chakra making it difficult to see with a dōjutsu. Even the Byakugan would be rendered useless against the Hidden Mist Technique.

Water suddenly appears and hits the ground. Tearing up the ground as Byakuya leaps in the air.

 _'Suiton: Mizurappa?'_ Naruto realizes as this was one of his techniques.

Another set of water emerges as Byakuya was getting set to land.

'Oh, she's a sensor type.' Naruto thought as he watches the match.

Byakuya quickly forms hand seals and said "Doton: Doryūheki"

The mud wall forms up and quickly shields him from the water technique.

"Earth techniques are good against water," said Kyoko as she watches closely.

Indeed they were. Kasumi, being a water user, would know this better. So the question was, how would she overcome this barrier.

Another water attack came from the side.

Byakuya leaps to the side and lands in some mud.

Byakuya looks up to see four Kasumi's in the air heading towards him.

"Mizu Bunshin." said Kyoko.

Byakuya form some hand seals and said "Raiton: Kangekiha"

Lightning erupted all around his body. As soon as the water clones hit the lightning, they burst into water that surrounds Byakuya. Then the water quickly got bigger and formed a bubble around him. Kasumi appears with her hands in the bubble.

"Suirō no Jutsu," said Kasumi.

Byakuya was a trap in a water prison. He looks at Kasumi who stood triumph over him.

Byakuya wasn't done yet. He quickly forms some hands. He takes a deep breath and releases his jutsu.

"Fūton: Toppa,"

The wind in the water causes the prison to break apart. Kasumi was taken back and she clearly didn't expect him to break it apart.

Byakuya lands on the ground and quickly forms some seals. He slams his hands on the ground "Fūinjutsu: Isshi Tōjin"

The seal erupts in the ground as Kasumi points a finger at Byakuya.

"Mizudeppō no Jutsu," said Kasumi as water drips to her fingertip. No sound was heard, but the little drop of water fire forward with blinding speed. It hits Byakuya in his chest who was shocked from the attack. His seal disappears as he drops to the ground.

Kasumi was breathing heavily.

'A jutsu… without hand seals. Either she's master that jutsu… or this is a specialty of hers.' thought Naruto.

Medics came over to collect Byakuya.

"Winner, Hōzuki Kasumi!" said Genma.

The crowd cheers as the mist disappear.

Kasumi returns to the waiting room. Naruto eyes her carefully.

 _'She's going to be a tough opponent.'_ Naruto realizes. Hōzuki Kasumi chakra level was already at Jōnin's level. She was strong enough to hold her own against Byakuya, who wasn't an easy opponent to fight. He was always calm and collective. Tends to think three steps ahead of his opponents. Her battle prowlers were very good indeed.

"Aburame Shino, Kankurō, come down. It's your turn," said Genma.

Shino grabs the rail and looks ready to jump down.

"Protector! I quit!" shouted Kankurō.

Everyone turns to look at him in surprise.

 _'He gives up? So quickly. Is it because he's afraid of Shino's bugs?'_ wonders Naruto as he looks at Kankurō who slips back in the background. He looks frustrated and… concern. Was something going on they didn't know?

"Kankurō has given up. Aburame Shino wins by default. We'll move to the last match of the Qualify Rounds. Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru." said Genma.

Temari grabs her fan and glides down towards the arena floor. She lands gently.

Naruto turns to Shikamaru who was leaning on the rail and it looks like he didn't want to go down.

"Nara Shikamaru, come down." said Genma.

"I think it's best I give up too…" said Shikamaru.

Naruto slaps Shikamaru back causing him to fall over and land on the arena floor. He just lays there looking at Naruto.

"That was cruel, Naruto," said Kyoko with a smile on her lips.

"If he gives up, then I'm going to glue a dunce hat on him," said Naruto.

Shikamaru looks up to see Naruto and Kyoko talking.

 _'Damn you Naruto.'_ curse Shikamaru.

Temari however, wasted no time and she charges forward at Shikamaru who saw her coming from upside down. She had that smug look on her lips as she grabs her fan and slams it into the ground.

Temai looks up to see Shikamaru had thrown two kunais in the wall and was standing on them.

"You know, a man isn't supposed to lose to a woman," said Shikamaru.

This cause Temari to feel a vein grow on her forehead. She opens her fan and swings, using her wind attack to slice him apart. Dust cover the area for a moment and when it clear Temari was surprised to see he was gone. Temari looks around and quickly spots him running to hide behind a tree.

Temari grew a smile as she looks at the situation.

 _'He wants me to attack him there because there is shadows over there. Giving him an advantage. Once there, I'll be caught. I'll attack at midrange. Depending on how far he can stretch his shadow, I'll switch to long-range mode. I need to stay in the open where there are no shadows.'_ Temari said as she rushes forward and stands around ten meters from the trees.

 _'Temari specializes in range attacks than melee. This outcome is clear.'_ thought Kankuro.

Temari opens her fan and swings again, sending high winds that cut the tree bark and left their scars upon them.

 _'A man may not lose to a woman. But a man isn't supposed to hit a woman either.'_ thought Shikamaru. He quickly forms a rat seal and knew he would only have enough chakra for four stretches. He had to time each one perfectly.

The wind dies down and Temari looks carefully. Then she saw it. His shadow was stretching towards her. Temari quickly flips backward quickly to avoid getting caught. She knew her fan was her only weapon, and he had pouches full of shurikens and kunais. Once caught she would mimic his movements and she would be finished.

She quickly leaps back as the shadow got closer.

It nearly caught her and she leaps back in desperation.

To her surprise, the shadow stops. Then it quickly falls back towards Shikamaru.

She measures the distance carefully.

'Fifteen meters and thirty-two centimeters.'

She swings her fan across the dirt marking the place where she should stay behind.

"She measures his distance. She's good. Shikamaru could be in trouble." said Kurenai.

"Not likely. It could be part of his plan," said Asuma.

"Plan?" repeated Kurenai.

"He is super lazy. Shows no interest in hardly anything. He's a lot like an old man who knows how to pass the time. However, if he gets serious then he can plan ahead. He's a real genius. With an IQ over two hundred." said Asuma.

"Two hundred?" reptead Kurenai in surprise. She looks back and was surprised to see Shikamaru doing something unusual. He had his hands together in a strange way and had his eyes closed. "What seal is that?" asks Kurenai.

"That's not a seal, it's a habit," said Asuma.

"Habit?" repeats Kurenai.

"Whenever he is stuck and needs to think, he forms that hand seal. Once he comes up with a strategy, he will win," said Asuma.

"If you're talking about board games, then it won't do him much good here. This is battle." said Kurenai.

"However, some of the greatest generals who ever lived were known to play games like Shogi and Go. It helps them think and plan. This is no different. Every fighting style and tactic is like a piece in a game. You just need to know how to play it. Shikamaru has that covered in spades." said Asuma.

Shikamaru opens his eyes and looks serious.

He gets up and pulls out a kunai.

"He's done thinking, his counter-attack starts now," said Asuma.

Temari, however, didn't care what his plan was. She swings her fan as the high wind gust erupts throughout the stadium once again.

Temari stood looking to see what was going on. Then she saw the shadow heading towards her.

 _'It's useless. As long as I stay behind the line… no wait…'_ Temari realized as she quickly leaps back to avoid the shadow that crosses the line. She lands back and the shadow was just inches from touching her shadow.

Temari looks at Shikamaru who was holding his jutsu in place.

'His shadow stretch from its limits. Now I see, he's using the shadows of the arena to increase his range. Meaning the further the shadows stretch outwards, the longer his reach becomes. Given the time that has passed by, I don't have long before I run out of places to run. I have to end this quickly,' thought Temari.

"Temari! Above you!" shouted Kankurō.

Temari looks up and was blinded by the sun glare but she notices something above her.

She looks down and sees another shadow was forming.

 _'This is bad!'_ Temari realizes as she leaps back quickly just as the shadow nearly grabs her. She quickly dances around but quickly notices he was attempting to lead her where the area was covered in mud. Fearing this Temari took off towards the other direction, but Temari remains determined in avoiding the mud.

Temari skids back as the shadow reach its limit. Shikamaru calls back his shadow as his jacket hits the ground.

Temari opens his fan and quickly hides behind it.

 _'I clearly underestimated him. It will be another thirty minutes before his shadow will be able to cover the entire arena. I can't afford that. I have to bet everything on the next move. I'll create a bunshin and use it as a distraction. While he is focused on my bunshin I'll close the distance and quickly finishes him off.'_

Temari quickly forms the seals for the bunshin but as she forms the snake seal, she suddenly found herself unable to move.

 _'What is… going on.'_

"Heh, kagemane no jutsu… success," said Shikamaru. Everyone was surprised by this.

"Impossible. Your shadow is nowhere near me," said Temari.

"Then I'll let you look to your right," said Shikamaru as he turns his head.

Temari looks and saw to her surprise and horror, the shadow was coming out of a hole. It was connected with her.

"Your shadow... can travel underground?" said Temari in surprise.

"That's correct. That's the hole Naruto made to knock out Neji. My shadow is connected to the one he went into originally. As tunnels have shadows inside of it, it was easy to reach you." said Shikamaru.

 _'Don't tell me… he led me on that goose chase…. Just to lure me here.'_ thought Temari as she looks at him in surprise.

Shikamaru begins to walk forward and so does Temari. She was without her fan and she had no other weapons beside her. She couldn't believe she got caught. She thought she took every precaution.

Once they got near enough the shadow quickly merge together to the point they were mere feet from each other. Temari finds herself unable to do anything but mimic his movements.

"Well, looks like I caught you. It was fun while it lasted. Protector, I quit." said Shikamaru.

Everyone was stun with silence.

"He what's?!" someone in the audience shouted.

People began to boo and throw trash at him.

Shikamaru puts a finger in his ears.

"So noisy." he mutters.

He releases his jutsu and Temari could only stare at him. He had her, then he let her go. Was he too soft?

"Baka!" shouted Naruto as he appears and slams his fist into the back of Shikamaru's head. Shikamaru lands face first into the ground.

"Damn you Naruto," mutters Shikamaru from the ground.

Kyoko also appeared and kicks Shikamaru, thought not hard, gently as she turns him over.

"Why did you give up? You had the match won." asks Kyoko.

"I don't have enough chakra to continue. I only have enough chakra for one more Kagemane. Besides, it's too troublesome." said Shikamaru.

A Jōnin with a scarred face appears next to Genma and speaks to him. Genma nods his head.

"The final match, Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara has been extended for ten minutes. Should Uchiha Sasuke not arrive during this timeframe, he will forfeit by default," said Genma.

"Where is Sasuke?" mutters Kyoko.

Shikamaru stood up and mutters something about troublesome. Temari walks back to her fan grabs it and returns to the waiting room.

As time tick by, someone in the stands said Uchiha Sasuke got himself injured during training. Others showed their disapproval at the thought the last 'true' Uchiha wasn't going to show.

Genma was looking at his watch carefully and was waiting for the time to end. Just as the hand hit the time, Genma looks up to speak to the crowd.

Only for a gust of wind to sweep the arena floor.

When it died down, Uchiha Sasuke was standing there with Hatake Kakashi.

Everyone was stun with silence yet they started to applauding.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone enjoys. I got some pm's for this story to continue. I didn't think people like it. Tell me what you guys think.

Please note the reason why this story is rated M, is because of sex, gore, torture, rape and illegal activities. The sex will mostly be focused on Kyoko/Naruto. Not now. They're freaking ten and don't have hormones yet. It will happen in the time skip. The time skip won't be 2 or 3 years, it will be 7. So Naruto and Kyoko will be 17 when they start having sex. I feel seven years of solid training is more beneficial.

Please tell me what you think, please like and review. suggestions are welcome.


End file.
